Medianoche
by Lady Paola Higurashi
Summary: Mi vida... se describe como hechos ocurridos en el pasado pero con fantasmas que vuelven para recordarnos lo que somos... lo que soy, ser vampiro no es fácil... ahora tengo que averiguar ese secreto... que mi hermana nunca pudo llegar a saber. InuxKag.
1. Prologo

**Holaa! aquii les traigo el prologo de _"medianoche"_ ojala les guste, lo hice para ustedes, es corto pero pronto subire las continuaciones, disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

Me di cuenta de que uno cuando nace, nace siendo lo que es, nadie te puede cambiar, con todo lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora ha sido inimaginable, nunca pensé que ser un vampiro tendría sus consecuencias en la vida, yo quería huir de todo y empezar una nueva hasta que lo conocí a el, de a poco se fue ganando mi cariño, hasta mi corazón.

Pero en el amor siempre hay barreras que permiten que esas personas no tengan su felicidad pero a mi no me importaba porque si yo tenia que dar mi alma, hasta mi propia vida por un ser amado, yo lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenoo, jaja les dije que era corta pero ya voy a subir la contii no se la pierdann n_n dejen reviews!<strong>


	2. Verdades Inexplicables

**Konichiwa! Aquii esta el primer capituloo de "medianoche" me tarde por que estaba estudiando para las pruebas u.u. Espero que les guste!**

-^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ - **Cambio de lugar o tiempo.**

- _pensamientos o sueños_ -

-Flash Black-

* * *

><p>"Verdades Inexplicables"<p>

La Luna estaba en su punto mas alto iluminando nuestro pueblo oscuro, no había ni un alma afuera, los arboles mecían sus hojas por el fuerte viento que soplaba, todos dormían excepto yo que aunque pareciera que si, no lo era. Estaba acostada en mi cama sin poder cerrar un ojo, una incomodidad me estaba embargando, no podía dejar de escuchar a mis supuestos padres que hablaban en su cuarto, decían algo como "enviarme a un internado" o "ahí es donde pertenezco", en verdad no los entendía. Se preguntaran por que dije "supuestos", porque yo era adoptada, me entere de eso cuando apenas tenia 11 años, así es fue algo que no me lo esperaba pero la vida tiene que seguir.

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi vivo en un pequeño pueblo con mis "padres", aunque solo vivimos nosotros y algunas personas, ya que nunca vi gente de otra parte venir hasta aquí, yo no era madura, ni presumida, era una persona tímida, con una mirada de inocencia , mi pelo color azabache que caía y llegaba hasta la cintura, mis ojos color chocolate transmitían curiosidad, no era muy alta ni muy pequeña, _era normal, _bueno eso fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando me levante de mi cama para ir a vestirme , no había dormido nada anoche por la intriga que me había dado.

Encontré a mis "padres" sentados en un sillón mirándome fijamente, yo hice lo mismo y me senté.

-Pensé que te ibas a levantar mas tarde – dijo mi mama

- no dormí bien – en realidad casi nunca dormía.

- ya veo, pero ya que te levantaste, tenemos algo de que hablar – dijo mi papa

- sobre que? – pregunte con curiosidad –

- hija, tu ya sabes que nosotros te queremos y te hemos cuidado desde que naciste – empezó a decir –

- si, lo se hacen todo por mi – dije confundida, no sabía a donde quería llegar con esto –

- bien, porque hemos estado hablando de lo que paso, de tu vida, de tu futuro y decidimos mandarte a un internado – dijo con profunda calma

- Quee? –dije levantándome, no puede ser, acaso hice algo mal? Que estaba pasando? – por que? de que están hablando?

- kagome por favor comprende que queremos lo mejor para ti – dijo mi madre levantándose.

- están locos! No se porque me quieren mandar a un internado – dije al borde de la locura –

- no es un internado común, es como una escuela, una Academia – dijo mi padre

- Por que? –

- Hija esto tiene que ver con tus padres biológicos, por favor entiende, tenemos algo que decirte- dijo mi madre

- que cosa? – volví a sentarme, me calme un poco para escucharlos por que me estaban haciendo todo esto.

-escucha, sabemos que sonara extraño y no lo creerás pero tu vida no es esta, jamás ha sido esta – empezó a decir mi padre

- de que están hablando? Estuvieron así desde ayer, me pueden decir? –dije desesperándome

- cálmate mi vida por favor –

- no me quiero calmar mama! No se que esta pasando y encima ustedes me vienen a decir que…

- eres un vampiro – dijo mi padre

- que? – no estaba confundida ni asustada, mas bien asombrada.

- eres un vampiro hija, tus padres lo son, solo que ha sido muy difícil para ellos entregándote a nosotros-

- dejen de jugar y díganme la verdad! – dije gritando

- Esta es la verdad! Que no lo ves ¿! Por eso tienes todos esos sueños en la noche, por eso no duermes!-

- no lo entiendo, por que? quien soy en verdad? – mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, eso era verdad, yo no dormía casi nunca, y si lo hacia soñaba que estaba en un lugar oscuro donde personas me asechaban y no sabia que hacer.

- mi vida, tranquilízate te lo vamos a decir todo pero primero quiero que te calmes- mi mama a veces hacia sentirme mejor.

- bien, pero quiero que me cuenten todo ahora – dije ya mas calmada y concentrándome en lo que me iban a decir.

- hace 20 años, hubo una guerra en este pueblo, todos estábamos acabados, nos robaban todo hasta la ultima moneda. Pero en ese momento cuando iban a matarnos juntos con las otras personas, unas criaturas aparecieron, no se como no se por que pero en cuestión de segundos habían acabado con todos, hasta que vimos de cerca y notamos que no eran como nosotros, eran vampiros, encontraron nuestro pueblo porque había una joven vampiresa que iba a dar a luz, ella al final tuvo una hija, a ti, vos eras muy especial para ellos, ya que eras como un tesoro valioso, ellos no podían cuidarte porque habían otras criaturas persiguiéndolos , no querían que sufrieras ningún daño e hicimos como un trato, nosotros te cuidaríamos y seriamos como unos padres para ti , en cambio ellos dijeron que estarías con nosotros hasta que seas mayor de edad, por que después te tendrías que ir –

- no entiendo, se que lo hicieron para protegerme pero adonde me tendría que ir, ellos aun están vivos? – dije

-si, ellos te están esperando, esa noche cuando nos dieron a ti, dijeron que a tus 18 tendrías que ingresar a un internado llamado Academia Medianoche, es una escuela donde van seres especiales, como tu, también van las personas normales- dijo mi madre.

- pero para que? – no podía creer todo lo que me habían ocultado estos años.

- para que aprendas, para que sepas lo que tienes que hacer, eso te servirá para tu futuro kagome, nunca has sido una persona normal y nunca lo serás por favor entiende, ahí encontraras las respuestas que necesitas saber-

- No puedo, nunca encajaría en un lugar así, aunque quisiera no podría – dije

- no te los estamos pidiendo, te lo estamos ordenando – dijo mi padre muy severo – así que has tus maletas porque mañana empiezas –

- No no quiero ir! , no estoy lista! – grite

- Tienes 18! Eres adulta, ya no eres una niña! Es hora de que comiences a ver la realidad kagome, jamás nadie podrá cambiarte a lo que eres en realidad jamás! Por eso ahora ve a prepararte por que mañana mismo entras a la Academia, la Academia Medianoche- dijo mi padre yéndose con mi madre –

Estaba destrozada, no podía creerlo en mi vida nunca pensé que me iba a suceder esto, Ir a un lugar donde yo nunca encajaría no por ser un vampiro sino razones que serian difíciles de explicar.

Empecé a guardar toda mi ropa, todo lo que tenia, no se por cuanto tiempo me quedaría pero se que no seria poco. A veces uno quiere que su vida sea como un cuento de hadas, eso lo querría una niña de 5 años pero lo mío no era así, no vivo en mundo de fantasías, esta era mi realidad y tenia que enfrentarla.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Las horas pasaban lentamente, mientras veía los bosques y paisajes que pasaban a mí alrededor, nunca había viajado en tren pero me había dado cuenta de que era muy aburrido. Mis padres me dejaron en la estación porque no podían venir, ahí fue cuando me despedí, tal vez algún día los vuelva a ver.

El tren había parado, aquí tenia que bajarme, agarre mis cosas y Salí, fueron las 6 horas mas largas de mi vida. La locomotora había partido y yo estaba sola, ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Y ahora adonde voy? – me dije, todo era puro bosque, camine derecho por unos minutos, detrás de unos arbustos pude ver algo, era como un castillo con muchas torres, tan grande que podían caber mas de mil personas ahí, esa era la Academia Medianoche.

Wouuu! – dije, era enorme, aquí cualquiera se pierde. No había nadie será que era la única tonta que había ido? , iba a entrar a la Academia pero alguien me tomo del brazo, me tapo la boca y en dos segundos estaba volando. Yo volando? , no podía ver nada mas que una mano con uñas largas y algunas cicatrices en sus brazos, no sabia que hacer.

El individuo me llevo hasta adentro de la Academia y entro a una especie de habitación, me soltó y caí al piso, tenia miedo, no sabia lo que quería hacer, hasta que comenzó a hablar.

-dime quien eres? – sonó enfadado.

- soy ka-kago-gome – dije con algo de torpeza.

- como llegaste hasta aquí?,

- yo… - pero no sabia que responder, no me salían las palabras de la boca.

-Contesta! – camino hacia mi, iba agarrarme pero..

-Espera! – escuche la voz de alguien, mire y vi a una mujer alta, piel pálida, cuerpo desarrollado, ojos color rojo, muy hermosa y vestía un traje muy raro.

- Señora, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero esta niña, entro a la Academia, no sabia si era alguien de la cruz negra por eso la agarre.

- hiciste bien, pero ella no es quien crees, por favor déjanos solas –

- si, señora – el hombre, o cosa lo que sea se fue.

- disculpe el atrevimiento, pero fue por seguridad – dijo

- por que?-

- veo que eres una novata, pero no cualquiera, cierto kagome?-

- como sabe mi nombre?-

-aunque no lo creas te conozco, tus padres me hablaron de ti, y si se que ellos te entregaron a una familia, pero lo hicieron por tu seguridad.

- veo que conoce todo de mi vida – dije seria

- no mucho, solo lo que necesito saber, pero eso dejémoslo para después por ahora quiero darte la bienvenida a la Academia Medianoche, un lugar donde aprenderás todo lo que has perdido estos años.

- y que es esta escuela? , me ayudan? –

- La academia es un internado, que te enseñan a diferenciarte y a convivir con otras personas, con los de tu especie, es un lugar donde se aprende a vivir entre vampiros y personas normales.

- y usted es…. –

-La directora, me llamo Kaede –

- y quien era, el señor que me agarro? – dije

- el se llama Goshinki uno de nuestros guardias, como veras todos aquí somos vampiros, muy precavidos ya que tenemos que cuidarnos de los enemigos y la cruz negra –

- que es eso? – dije confundida

- la cruz negra es un lugar donde se reúnen los caza vampiros, ellos cuando te tienen en la mira, no se rinden hasta atraparte, te hacen un juicio, el juicio de la sangre, muy pronto sabrás lo que es, ya que yo no soy la indicada para decírtelo-

- ya veo, bueno yo…-

- ahora mismo te llevare con tus padres, se que estarán felices de verte después de todos estos años, sígueme –

- si – y camine detrás de ella.

La verdad ya estaba descubriendo mas cosas de mi vida, pero aun sigo estando incomoda en este lugar, ahora por lo que veo la Academia era grande por fuera pero mas por dentro, habían cuadros enormes de personas que no conocía, pasillos largos, puertas por doquier, que la mayoría serian habitaciones u otras cosas, no era muy colorido ni pintoresco, eran colores oscuros, cada uno diferente.

- es aquí – dijo la directora kaede entrando a una habitación oscura – los dejare un momento – dijo saliendo-

- espere! – pero ya se había ido, todo estaba en penumbras, hasta que vi dos siluetas grandes, en un rincón apareció una mujer con Cabello negro azabache muy largo y liso, con caderas anchas y buen cuerpo, me miro con profunda tristeza pero luego se me acerco y me abrazo.

Yo estaba en shock, no sabia si abrazarla o estar así quieta.

- Mi hija, mi kagome, como has estado, te extrañe – dijo esta

- mama?, en verdad eres tu? – dije asombrada

- si mi amor, perdón por todo lo que paso, pero no pudimos protegerte –

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, había esperado algo así desde niña.

- lo siento te hice llorar – dijo mi madre mirándome a los ojos, los tenia iguales que los míos y ahora que la veo bien, parece muy joven para ser madre.

- no, estoy bien, no pasa nada y papa? –

- esta aquí – dijo

Y de la nada salió mi padre, este era alto con el pelo castaño corto, ojos profundamente negros, en uno de ellos había una cicatriz, tenía buen aspecto, piel pálida, cuerpo musculoso, también demasiado joven para ser padre.

-hija, cuanto tiempo- este me había dado un largo abrazo y yo le correspondí – veo que tus "padres" cumplieron su palabra- dijo sonriendo

- si, pero aun hay cosas que debemos aclarar-dije

Tenes razón mi amor, pero ahora no, como veras nosotros somos profesores en esta Academia y es muy complicado , por lo cual ahora estamos ocupados, te diremos tu torre y tu numero de habitación para que vallas desempacando, ya que mañana empiezas tus clases – dijo mi madre

- pero yo no… -

- Que – dijo mi padre – que pasa kagome?

- es que no puedo, yo solo acepte venir aquí para averiguar sobre mi pasado, lo que soy, yo no puedo quedarme.

- hija por favor esto es para tu bien, créenos – dijo mi madre

- no quiero, no me gusta esta escuela!, yo nunca podría convivir así – grite

- Kagome por lo que veo en estos años te has vuelto caprichosa pero mas independiente, crees poder hacerlo todo sola pero sabes que no es así, por favor tu madre te va a decir adonde es tu recamara por lo tanto no quiero que volvamos a discutir este tema me escuchaste? Sino atente a las consecuencias hija – dijo mi padre molesto

Que dolor de cabeza!,, yo no dije nada mas mi madre me dio una hoja que decía torre A, habitación 216, supongo que ahí seria mi recamara.

Camine rápido, tan grande este lugar no podía ser, hasta que finalmente la vi, la torre A, por suerte no eran de esas donde tenias que subir cientos de escalones, llegue a mi habitación 216, entre y habían 2 camas, dos mesitas de luz, dos roperos y un gran baño, la habitación era de color beish, era grande y hermosa.

Termine de guardar todas mis cosas en su lugar, de repente la puerta se abrió y entro una chica, era hermosa y con un cuerpo esbelto, su cabello color marrón estaba atado con una pequeña coleta y tenia un poco de sombras en los ojos, estaba vestida con una falda corta y una remera azul oscuro que combinaba con su chaqueta. Esta me miro y me dijo…

- Hola, supongo que eres nueva – dijo sentándose a lado mío.

- si, me llamo kagome y tu? – dije saludándola

- Sango Takaeda, mucho gusto kagome, me he dado cuenta que eres un vampiro – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

- si, como lo sabes? –

- lo siento por mi olfato – dijo sonriéndome

- ah – en realidad no hablaba mucho con personas que no conocía, me intimidaban.

- sabes es extraño que vengan alumnos nuevos cuando estamos a principios de otoño ya que la Academia no permite a nadie entrar durante esta época. – dijo

- enserio? Por que? –

- Por Seguridad, pero ya que estas aquí podrás ir al baile – dijo feliz

- que baile? – dije intrigada

- Ay un baile de otoño que es en 3 semanas, todos irán, será genial-

- ah, no se, no conozco mucho esta escuela –

- no te preocupes, yo también era así cuando entre pero me acostumbre créeme – sonriéndome.

Yo no dije nada solo sonreí, yo no era muy abierta y nunca expreso mis emociones ante la gente que no conozco pero se que con Sango me voy a llevar bien, aunque no se si la vea mas ya que no pienso quedarme aquí, pronto se me ocurrirá algo.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Las nubes tapaban las hermosas estrellas de la noche, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, se aproximaba una tormenta, me pare de la cama era medianoche, mire por la ventana no veía nada, solo los bosques que rodeaban la Academia, de repente se me vino algo a la mente, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, mire a Sango estaba muy dormida aprovecharía eso para escapar.

Bajaba despacio por las escaleras de las torres, no quería que nadie me oyera sino estaría en graves problemas, Salí por la puerta y llegue a un patio enorme con algunos vampiros rondando, me agache para que no me vieran y gatee debajo de unos bancos, hasta que vi un hueco, de ahí iba a salir, por suerte no me quede atorada ni nada, hui no se adonde pero quería estar lejos de ahí, no me arrepentía de haber conocido a mis padres pero yo no quiero esta vida, yo solo quería ser normal.

Entre al bosque, estaba tenebroso y las primeras gotas de la lluvia me estaban mojando, corría y corría hasta que me canse. Nunca imagine que escapar fuera tan agotador pero no me iba a dar por vencida, seguí caminando, la lluvia mojaba mis zapatos, de repente a lo lejos vi una silueta apoyada en un árbol no sabia que o quien era pero no iba a correr el riesgo de que me atraparan, cuando di media vuelta ahí estaba el.

No se como había llegado tan rápido pero no pude ni siquiera escapar por dos cosas, uno que si escapaba seguro correría atrás mío, dos porque quede hipnotizada por esos bellos ojos, eran extraños , de un color amarillo ámbar, era alto, musculoso , el cabello largo y negro como la noche, y su rostro era como el de un Dios, era tan hermoso pero Salí de mi transe cuando me hablo..

- nunca te han dicho que no puedes andar sola fuera de la Academia? , algo malo podría sucederte– dijo caminando hacia mi mientras que yo retrocedía por el miedo.

- yo-yo no sabia, soy nueva – dije deteniéndome

Sonrió, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, era _temiblemente_ apuesto.

- nueva eh, yo estudio en la academia y por lo que veo no conoces las reglas de la escuela – dijo mirándome

- vos tampoco – me defendí –

- yo no obedezco ordenes – dijo serio

- se nota –

- y que estas haciendo aquí, no deberías estar durmiendo como las demás? –

- vos no sos mi padre -dije caminando para encontrar una salida.

- _buen carácter, me gusta_ – pensó – tienes que volver – dijo

- no, no voy a volver – dije decidida

-bien, no se que harás, pero yo si, si te pierdes será tu problema – dijo yéndose

- tu no entiendes nada – dije

-y que se supone que debo entender? – dijo demasiado cerca de mi cara.

Me ruborice, estaba demasiado cerca, casi podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi boca.

- na-nada- dije y me senté en un árbol. El hizo lo mismo. Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos.

- a veces uno tiene conflictos que no se pueden resolver tan fácilmente pero siempre hay una salida para todo – dijo

- por que me dices esto? Si yo no te conozco –

- sonrió – pero yo si – lo mire confundida

- Soy Inuyasha Taisho – dijo

- Inuyasha? – dije, nunca había oído un nombre asi.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenoo Hasta aquii les dejo solo quiero decir que la relacion amorosa de inuyasha y kagome de a poco se va a ir surgiendo por lo tanto en los primeros capitulos se van a ir conociendo ;) , ya pronto voy a subir la contii n_n no me tardare, estoy haciendo los capitulos de a pokito ^^. Hasta la proxima. Dejen reviews <strong>


	3. conociendonos

**Holaa! gomen por la demora, estoy en examenes u.u peroo aquii les traigo la contii ^^ Disfrutenlo!**

**N/A: Recuerden que los personajes no son mios, son de la Grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi n_n**

-^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ - **Cambio de lugar o tiempo.**

- _pensamientos o sueños_ -

-Flash Black-

* * *

><p>"Conociéndonos"<p>

Estaba acostada durmiendo muy cómodamente, debajo de mis sabanas que me brindaban calor, hasta que sentí que alguien me despertaba, quien era? Abrí mis ojos y vi que era Sango.

-Despierta son las siete de la mañana llegaremos tarde – dijo esta acomodándose el cabello.

- tarde para que? – dije sentándome en la cama.

-para las clases, no olvides que eres nueva y hay reglas en la Academia, no podemos llegar tarde –

Me levante vagamente de mi cama y empecé a arreglarme, no había dormido bien será por lo sucedido de la noche anterior.

**Flash Black**

- a veces uno tiene conflictos que no se pueden resolver tan fácilmente pero siempre hay una salida para todo – dijo

- por que me dices esto? Si yo no te conozco – 

- sonrió – pero yo si – lo mire confundida

-soy Inuyasha Taisho – dijo

- Inuyasha? – dije, nunca había oído un nombre así. 

- si puede sonar raro – dijo sonriendo

- mucho – 

- eres un vampiro no? O me equivoco – dijo 

- si vos también lo eres – dije

- si, la mayoría en esta escuela somos vampiros, las demás son personas normales – 

- ah, - la lluvia no dejaba de caer, si no entraba al internado me podría refriar.

- es mejor que volvamos, te podes enfermar si estas mucho tiempo debajo de la lluvia, mas si estas en piyama- dijo mirándome de pieza a cabeza

Yo me sonroje, me miraba como si quisiera devorarme, pero también tenia la culpa Salí con un vestido que me ajustaba al cuerpo, llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, de seda roja y un tapado que combinaba.

- si, volvamos – y lo seguí hasta que llegamos, no me había alejado tanto pero igual la próxima vez tenia que tener cuidado.

- bueno, gracias por ayudarme pero ya me tengo que ir – dije despidiéndome

El no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarme como me iba, estaba caminando hasta que di vuelta la cabeza y ya no estaba. No me pareció extraño ya que los vampiros hasta podían desaparecer por arte de magia.

Entre al cuarto, aun era de noche serian la 1 de la mañana, una hora había estado fuera, y a pesar de que casi lo iba a lograr, pero conocerlo valió la pena. 

- inuyasha – susurre antes de quedarme dormida.

**Fin del Flash Black**

Sango y yo caminábamos por el patio de la Academia, habían bastantes alumnos, la mayoría eran vampiros, se notaba por sus aspectos, algunos tenían las uñas largas, otros tenían cicatrices, eso debió ser por los combates que tuvieron. Yo solo esperaba que me valla bien el día de hoy.

- te fue bien en tu salida de anoche? – pregunto sango

- q-que? – dije asombrada, no sabia que sango se había enterado.

- vamos kagome, no me digas que no te diste cuenta, en verdad pensabas que estaba dormida? – dijo en tono de burla

- pues… si –

- jajaja, veo que te falta experiencia –

- tu crees? –

- si, kagome tu sabes que los vampiros nunca duermen –

- entonces por que fingiste?-

-por que quería saber que tramabas –

- ah – suspire, no sabia eso, en realidad tenia que saber mas cosas sobre esto. Adiós a la oportunidad de ser una persona normal.

- vamos kagome, no te deprimas no es tan difícil, solo es..." practica"-

- bien – no estaba tan contenta por empezar hoy mis clases en la Academia, se que era nueva y eso me incomodaba. Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al 2do piso, todos los pasillos siempre eran largos, hasta podía decir que me mareaba, muchos estudiantes estaban entrando a sus aulas, yo y sango entramos al aula "B5", apenas puse un pie todos me quedaron mirando.

Estaba muy nerviosa, esas miradas me intimidaban mucho pero solo había una que me veía fijamente, gire la cabeza y ahí estaba Inuyasha. Seguía ahí parada como tonta sin saber que hacer.

- kagome siéntate, ya viene el maestro – dijo en un susurro

- eh… si – me senté a su lado, habían bancos por todos lados, se notaba que éramos demasiados, 50 a lo mucho, el aula era oscura, tenia velas por todos lados, pareciera que aquí te enseñan embrujos o técnicas, no sabia bien.

- Están todos sentados? – entro un profesor alto, piel pálida y ojos marrón oscuro, era demasiado joven.

- Profesor, hay una chica nueva – dijo una vampira

-si, la señorita Kagome higurashi, Hija de Sonomi y Kamisu-

Muchos murmullos inundaron el salón, no sabia que decían y eso me hacia sentir peor.

- bienvenida a la clase, mi nombre es Jinenji soy el maestro de las artes oscuras, tengo encargado de enseñarles las técnicas para ser un vampiro y mas que todo las reglas. Soy el único profesor de este curso que enseña estas cosas, lo demás son materias normales por lo que tendrás que aprender bien porque esta es la mas importante.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, no dije nada, no sabia que decir solo me quede callada a escucharlo, por suerte tenia a sango conmigo.

No me moví en toda la clase, solo me limitaba a mirar, en una mí mirada choco con el ojidorado, tuve una extraña sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Su mirada me intimidaba, es como si quisiera ver a través de mis ojos. Sonó una campana diciendo que ya habíamos terminado. Agarre mis cosas y Salí corriendo mientras sango me gritaba que me detuviera pero no le preste atención, no quería parar.

Llegue a una biblioteca, estas estaban separadas, es decir que habían dos bibliotecas, unos para los vampiros y otros para los humanos ya que nosotros no podemos soportar mucho la luz solar por eso la academia siempre estaba en penumbras excepto algunos sectores que eran al aire libre donde podían estar los humanos. Todo estaba en penumbras pero por que todo aquí tenia que ser tenebroso!Entre y busque algún libro que me distrajera de todo, encontré uno estaba muy sucio con mucho polvo, me senté y lo abrí tenia símbolos no se que significaban por que las letras estaban en otro idioma, la única luz que tenia eran las velas que habían por montón.

En una pagina hubo una imagen que me llamo la atención, era una perla muy hermosa de color rosa, me parecía muy familiar una sensación de intriga me embargo, le saque fotocopia a la pagina y busque información, cuando termine Salí volviendo a clases, mi día aun no terminaba.

- Adonde fuiste? – dijo sango preocupada

- perdón solo fui al baño, estaba desesperada –mentí

Ella lo dudo por unos minutos – bien, volvamos – dijo caminando de nuevo al salón.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- Bien alumnos, ya saben todo lo que surge esta técnica, quiero que la practiquen - dijo el profesor yéndose.

Sango y yo salimos por el corredor, el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin, todos nos estábamos yendo a nuestros dormitorios, hasta que vimos como un grupo de chicos se juntaba, decidimos acercarnos y vimos a unos vampiros peleando, me asombre cuando vi a Inuyasha, mostrando sus garras y sus dientes afilados, paliaba con otro chico, este era alto y tenia su pelo agarrado en una cola de caballo. Ambos tenían algunas heridas en el cuerpo pero nadie los podía detener. Unos vampiros que eran los guardias de la Academia se acercaron y pararon todo. Yo con sango volvimos al dormitorio.

- que habrá sido todo eso?-dijo acostándose en la cama.

- no lo se – que había pasado?

- muchas veces he visto peleas con otros cursos pero nunca así –

-Como así? - dije confundida

- es que en las peleas no puedes pasar los limites, en un vampiro eso no es común si te llegaras a descontrolar, perderías la conciencia y el lugar en donde estas, tu mente estaría en blanco y solo estarías para matar. Son consecuencias que tenemos.

- y las persona normales, no son iguales a nosotros – dije

- no, aquí los seres humanos estudian para que al final elijan si quieren seguir así o convertirse en uno de nosotros – dijo mirándome – por eso tenemos cursos separados-

- ah, Sango yo conozco al chico que estaba peleando hoy –

- a quien? - dijo extrañada

- a Inuyasha –

- Enserio? El es muy raro, siempre se mete en problemas más con los otros cursos –

- ah, no sabia – dije,

- y como lo conociste? –

No quería decirle lo que paso, me avergüenza así que invente una excusa.

- mejor vámonos a dormir – dije acostándome rápidamente.

- creo que te dije que los vampiros nunca duermen –

- pero entonces por que yo…. –

- tienes razón, capas que tus poderes de vampiro aun no se desarrollado, es extraño para una chica de 18 años –

- nunca te ha pasado? –

- si pero aunque tengamos la misma edad esto nos pasa antes_- _dijo -_ creo que ella es la única que no lo sabe_, _no me extraña ya que había vivido lejos de su familia por años_.

Suspire y me acosté debajo de mis cómodas sabanas, no se por que pero tenia la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, solo esperaba de que no sea algo malo.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- Así que la hija de sonomi ha aparecido – dijo un hombre sonriendo – esto será muy divertido, con ella en mis manos podre vengarme de todo lo que me hicieron, mas de ti Taisho – mirando un cuadro gigante que estaba colgado en la pared.

- Ya es hora – le dijo este a la persona que estaba a su lado.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Ay veces en que uno piensa de que la vida puede ser un castigo, por que no pueden ver a través de sus ojos lo que tienen al frente, a la persona que amas, a tu familia o amigos. Yo desde que me entere que era un Vampiro supe que tenia que enfrentarme a cosas que nunca imagine pero lo mas extraño eran mis sueños, cada vez que dormía aunque sea un poco, tenia sueños raros en cada uno de ellos siempre veía un símbolo de una estrella con cuatro esferas redondas en su interior, todo estaba hecho de sangre, que querrá decir eso? Sera alguna señal?.

- Kagome, Kagomee – decía alguien mientras me levantaba – estas bien?

- eh? Que… paso? – dije agarrándome la cabeza

- nada solo que estabas moviéndote mucho y hablabas mientras dormías por lo que decidí despertarte –

- ah, gracias sango pero estoy bien –

- estas segura? –

- si- le dije con una sonrisa.

- esta bien – y vi que volvía a acostarse en su cama con un libro encima, que jamás dormía?

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Me desperté muy temprano, me di un baño y me cambie, Salí hasta un patio enorme de la Academia, Sango no estaba, no se adonde se había ido, yo me puse a leer la información que había sacado de esa perla ayer. Estaba sentada en un banco.

Sentí que alguien me miraba, por lo que subí la cabeza y ahí estaba Inuyasha.

- Hola – dijo tranquilamente

- hola, que haces despierto a esta hora? , aun no amanece.

- no soy como tu que duermes –dijo burlándose y sentándose a mi lado.

- Sango me dijo que no es común – dije guardando la información.

- _veo que no se ha dado cuenta_, _no me lo esperaba-_

Lo vi sonriendo arrogante y fruncí en seño – a que viene esa sonrisa? – le dije molesta, no me gustaba que me tomaran por tonta.

- por nada – dijo sin sonreír – dime por que tratabas de huir esa noche?

Lo mire, no sabia si contarle la verdad ni lo conocía – es complicado – dije

- soy de confianza, yo pude haberte… . .dejado sola esa noche pero no lo hice – me miro con esos hermosos ojos dorados –

- bueno… y-yo he tenido una vida difícil, a los 11 años descubrí que era adoptada y bueno no me moleste ni nada solo me sentía decepcionada, y así pasaron los años, cada vez me sentía extraña, no comía, no bebía, dormía de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo hacia soñaba cosas extrañas. Hasta que a esta edad me entere de que era un vampiro- comencé a relatarle mi vida –

- Yo se que en la vida siempre se tiene que pagar un precio pero eso depende de como hayas venido al mundo– me dijo

- por que me lo decís? – le dije confundida

- por que vos naciste como vampiro y algún día tendrás que pagar el precio de lo que eres – me dijo dejándome con un pensamiento claro.

- la vida no es fácil sabes? –

- y quien dijo que lo era?, aparte… a mi también me han pasado cosas así pero nada comparado con lo que me decís –

- ah – al principio pensé que no me entendería pero ahora que lo veo es la primera vez que le contaba mi vida privada a una persona que no conocía, será que le estoy teniendo confianza?

- y… tu cuando supiste que eras un… vampiro? – le dije, quería saber cosas sobre el.

Me miro por unos segundos y luego contesto – a los 16 –

- y cuantos años tienes ahora? –

- 19, lo se parezco de más – dijo

Al decir verdad si, parecía de mas por lo que me llevaba un año. Ya estaba amaneciendo, me di cuenta por la torre "B" que estaba siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol. Tenia que prepararme para ir a clases.

- lo siento pero ya debo irme – dije parándome

- yo también –

- bueno, nos vemos – dije yéndome a mi habitación

- kagome – dijo agarrándome la mano, sentí una corriente extraña por el contacto

- q-que p-paso? – dije tartamudeando

-no, nada es solo que… - se detuvo por unos momentos luego suspiro y se fue dejándome con la intriga, que me quería decir?

Llegue a la torre y encontré a sango ya lista para irnos, me puse algo cómodo, me peine y salimos para ir a clases.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde mi llegada a la Academia, Con sango éramos las mejores amigas hasta parecíamos hermanas de toda la vida, hasta conocí compañeros nuevos, Koga era un vampiro fuerte y alto, sus ojos eran marrones muy oscuros y su pelo rebelde atado con una coleta, era bueno y un gran amigo, el era el que se había peleado con inuyasha la otra vez en el patio, Ayame que era simplemente hermosa con esos ojos verde esmeralda y su cabello rojizo que lo tenia atado siempre en dos colitas, ella no era como nosotros, pero le atraía Koga y para estar con el decidió convertirse en un vampiro cuando terminemos la Academia.

Y por ultimo estaba Inuyasha, desde ese día en que hablamos, hemos sido inseparables. Me contaba su vida, hablábamos después de la escuela, me enseñaba trucos para pelear, hacíamos muchas cosas. La última vez que lo vi fue una noche de luna llena, yo me había escapado de la torre para ir a un pequeño jardín que quedaba en la parte trasera de la academia.

**Flash Black**

Ahí estaba el, con sus ojos dorados viendo la luna mientras que esta reflejaba su bello rostro, era tan hermoso en verdad, será que me estoy enamorando? 

-Hola- dije sentándome al lado de el

- hola, pensé que no vendrías – dijo mientras me miraba

- y yo pensé que te habías ido – dije

- no, te estuve esperando – me sonroje, no se por que pero constantemente me pasaba eso.

- ah – no sabia que decir, parecía una tonta estar callada todo el tiempo.

- escucha, en una semana hay un baile y no se….. Me preguntaba si que-querías i-ir con-conmigo – dijo

Me sorprendí, el me estaba invitando al baile?, no podía creerlo, y ahora que hago? Le tengo que contestar.

- si, cla-claro – dije

- bien – me regalo una sonrisa que casi me desmayo. Inuyasha eran de esos chicos que no mostraban mucho sus sentimientos, eran casi como yo no era muy abierto, de pocas palabras pero si tenia su lado dulce, me gustaba su carácter egocéntrico y presumido, a veces se enojaba por todo, mas con Koga, era el que mas se metía en líos en la Academia y yo tenia que ayudarlo para que no lo agarren.

- Ya es tarde, creo que debo irme – 

- te acompaño – 

- no es necesario- le dije

- no conoces la escuela kagome, aunque no lo creas aquí también pasan cosas en las que te puedes meter en peligro, mas si estas sola a estas horas – dijo serio

- ah, esta bien – dije y juntos estuvimos caminando juntos hasta llegar a la torre "A". En estas semanas que pasaron he aprendido mucho, además ya no me confundo de torre como me había pasado antes. La academia aunque sea grande en un tiempo te acostumbras a memorizarte los lugares. Esta tenia 5 torres, A, B, C, D y E la ultima eran para los maestros, las demás para los alumnos.

- Gracias – dije acercándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos mañana – el no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarme mientras entraba.

**Fin del Flash Black**

Con mis padres estuve hablando y los fui conociendo de a poco, me contaron lo sucedido hace 20 años y el porque de las consecuencias que habrían tenido si me hubieran llevado con ellos.

Aun desconozco los sueños extraños que he tenido, pero si me he dado cuenta de algo; la perla rosada que estaba en ese libro en la biblioteca no era cualquier objeto, era una joya que podía conceder cualquier deseo, no sabia si era un mito o una leyenda, pero me resulta tan familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes, solo que no recordaba donde.

Si, todo eso me había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Por un momento el intento de escaparme ya no me venia a la mente, lo había olvidado todo y ahora solo tenia un propósito, quedarme y disfrutar lo que me deparara la vida.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

- Hoy hablaremos de la cruz negra, se que algunos saben lo que es pero hay cosas mas importantes que deben saber – dijo el profesor Jinenji

-_Me acuerdo que la directora me había hablado de eso, pero no me lo explico bien _– pensé

- La cruz negra en un lugar sagrado done se reúnen todos los Caza vampiros, enemigos nuestros que solo quieren acabarnos, estos son demasiado jóvenes, mas que no los engañe su apariencia porque aunque sean así pueden tener mas edad de lo que aparentan, estos se hacen pasar por gente normal para engañar a los vampiros, amistarse con ellos hasta engañarlos, ahí es donde los atrapan y van hacer un juicio, el juicio de la sangre.

-Un Ser que tiene que derramar su propia sangre dentro de un símbolo para quedar sellado para siempre. La cruz negra tiene reglas igual que nosotros, estos no pueden enamorarse o sentirse atraídos por un ser como nosotros, eso traería consecuencias podrían llegar a matarlos a ambos- comentaba el profesor.

Era en verdad interesante, me causo un poco de nostalgia, una persona que tiene prohibido amar debe ser algo terrible. Di la vuelta y mire a inuyasha estaba mirando fijamente al profesor no le sacaba la mirada de encima, estaba serio y de mal humor, no me extrañaba ya que el era así de vez en cuando.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Me quede en la biblioteca estudiando, el profesor nos había dejado un trabajo sobre la cruz negra, era casi medianoche por lo que no podía quedarme tan tarde, Salí y camine hasta la torre, en el camino sentí unos pasos atrás mío, no quise voltear por miedo a que vea algo extraño solo que acelere el ritmo de mis pasos. Iba a cruzar el patio pero alguien me tomo del brazo.

- valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo un vampiro

- una vampira eh, pero no cualquiera – dijo otro

- Si me di cuenta – el vampiro sonriendo- La hija de Sonomi y Kamisu –

- como saben eso? – estaba aterrada, quienes eran y por que me conocían?

-sabias que es muy peligroso salir a estas horas de la noche?- dijo uno que estaba detrás de mí ignorando mi pregunta.

Yo no podía hablar, ahora que veía bien eran 3 vampiros, me tenían acorralada tenia miedo de lo que podrían hacerme.

-hiciste mal en salir hermosa, pero no te preocupes nosotros te vamos a cuidar muy bien – dijo uno que se estaba acercando hacia mi.

- no, no me toques! – dije queriéndome soltar pero no podía.

- mas te vale que te quedes quieta y cierres la boca, sino será por las buenas será por las malas – uno me tenia de los brazos y otro me quería sacar la remera y yo no podía hacer nada, mis lagrimas amenazaban por salir, sentía sus asquerosas manos por mis piernas si no hacia algo rápido terminaría siendo violada.

- Si no quieren que los descuartice con mi garras será mejor que no la Toquen! –

Escuche una voz, parecía enfadado levante la mirada y…- no puede ser... -

* * *

><p><strong>cHan! creo que los deje en lo mas interesante jaja, hay mucha intriga en este capitulo,. Quien habra sido ese personaje nuevo que salio? Que es lo que saben Sango e Inuyasha?, Por que se le hacia tan familiar esa extraña perla rosada a Kagome? Lo sabran en los proximos capitulos n_n Dejen Reviews Porfa!<strong>


	4. Confusiones e intrigas

**Holaaaa! bueno luego de miles de años al finnn suboo el proximo capitulo xD jaja, prometo que la proxima no me tardare tanto ;)**

**Ojalaa que les guste este capitulo, va a ver mucha intriga se los aseguro n_n **

-^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ - **Cambio de lugar o tiempo.**

- _pensamientos o sueños_ -

-Flash Black-

* * *

><p>"Confusiones e intrigas"<p>

No podía creerlo, el que estaba ahí parado era inuyasha! Los vampiros no me soltaban sino hacia algo rápido inuyasha seria capas de enfrentarlos y saldría herido por mi culpa. Yo no quería eso.

- Que no me escucharon Bestias, dije que la suelten! – grito enfadado

- miren si es taisho – dijo uno acercándose a el.

- no estoy para tus juegos bankotsu, si no la sueltan ahora me las pagaran! –

- tan importante es esta mujer para ti no? – dijo con una sonrisa – que irónico, o será que estas con ella para…

- Cállate! Ya me cansaron – vi que Inuyasha se abalanzó hacia el vampiro y comenzaron a pelear, los otros dos me seguían agarrando por que no habían guardias en la Academia cuando se les necesitaba? Si algo le pasaba a Inuyasha nunca me lo perdonaría.

Yo no podía seguir así, hice un movimiento con mi brazo y le pegue en la panza a uno, el otro me iba a cortar con sus garras pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Inuyasha había terminado con el. No se como lo hizo, de donde saco toda esa energía?.

-No quiero volver a verlos cerca de Kagome, si no los matare sin piedad! – Dijo, con sus manos sangradas y algunos golpes.

- Te crees m-muy fuerte n-no Taisho? Mas te vale q-que te cuides l-la espalda a partir de a-aho-ra y a tu novia tam-bien –este respiraba con dificultad, el es que estaba mas herido, hasta podría decir que se le quebró la muñeca – Suikotsu, Renkotsu Vamonos! – se fueron rápidamente hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

- Inuyasha! Estas bien? – me acerque a el, estaba muy lastimado me sentí muy mal.

-descuida, estoy bien – dijo sosteniéndose el brazo herido.

- estas seguro? –

- No soy débil kagome, te dije que no podías salir a estas horas de la noche, no sabes en los peligros que te podrías meter – dijo molesto.

- perdóname Inuyasha, por lo que paso – mis lagrimas inundaron mis mejillas, había sido mi culpa.

Este miro como lloraba y se acerco a mí hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mi cara.

- no tu perdóname Kagome, es solo que me preocupo y no quiero que te pase algo malo – dijo abrazándome.

Había oído bien, El se preocupaba por mi? Que es esto que eran estos latidos fuertes que salían de mi pecho? Mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos mas no podía moverme por que sentía unos fuertes brazos rodeándome el cuerpo, no se por que pero me sentí por un momento protegida y segura con el.

- lo me-mejor será q-que valla-mos a curarte esas he-heridas – el deshizo el abrazo y me miro por unos minutos. No me cansaba de ver esos Intensos ojos color ámbar, eran muy atrayentes.

- No hace falta kagome, cuando eres vampiro las heridas sanan rápido –

Pero yo no me conformé con lo que me dijo y el lo noto.

- estaré bien, confía en mí –

Yo no lo dude solo asentí porque después de esto, inuyasha se ha ganado mi confianza, mi cariño y hasta podría decir mi _corazón?_

Caminamos hasta la torre, me despedí de inuyasha con un beso en la mejilla y subí para encontrarme con una Sango enojada.

-puedes decirme en donde estabas? – grito sango

- estaba en la biblioteca! Que tiene de malo! – dije, no me gustaba que otros controlaran mi vida.

- mucho kagome, que no lo vez? Algo malo te podría suceder, la Academia no es un lugar con mucha seguridad, es como si estuvieras en un pueblo sin protección.

- si, lo se gracias por preocuparte – no le iba a decir lo que me paso, si no empezaría a preguntar.

- de nada amiga, solo no quiero que vuelvas a salir a estas horas si? –

- esta bien – le sonreí y nos quedamos toda la noche juntas hablando y riendo, total hoy era viernes y teníamos todo un fin de semana para relajarnos.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

En una habitación grande y oscura se encontraban dos personas hablando de algo importante, las velas eran las únicas que alumbraba el ambiente.

-ya toda la escuela sabe quien es ella pero Kagome aun no se da cuenta –

- no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso Sonomi, lo mas importante es que ella no lo sepa, no podemos arriesgarnos a que le pase algo malo –

- pero Kamisu que pasa si se entera de cualquier estudiantes de esta Academia?-

- no lo harán, ellos saben las consecuencias, hablare con Kaede después para que ponga máxima seguridad al Internado – decía serio

- si, creo que será lo mejor, que no se entere por ahora, seria un gran riesgo para mi Hija –

- no me importa si tengo que matar a ese maldito para que no la toque, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que no voy a volver a perder a mi hija como paso hace 20 años.

- sabes que tienes mi apoyo amor – se levanta y lo abraza.

- Gracias mi amor – dándole un largo beso. Se juraría por su vida que no iba a dejar nunca más sola a su hija, mucho menos que se repita lo que sucedió hace 50 años.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

El fin de semana paso rápido, la mayoría del tiempo estaba pendiente de mis estudios pero siempre tenia tiempo para salir con Sango o mis Amigos. En esos días no había visto a Inuyasha en ningún lado, se le habrán curado las heridas que tenia por la pelea? No podía estar tranquila, no hasta que lo vea de nuevo y sepa que esta bien.

Llego lunes, no quería levantarme pero tenia que hacerlo, Salí de la cama y me fui a dar un baño, luego de esa deliciosa ducha me vestí para ir a mis clases, vi que sango me estaba esperando se había quedado toda la noche sentada en su cama leyendo un libro.

Aun no puedo entender porque yo no tengo las cualidades que tiene un vampiro, yo no como ni nada pero si duermo, no puedo moverme con agilidad y no soy fuerte. A veces me pregunto que me esta pasando pero se que algún día lo averiguare.

- Te diste cuenta kagome que faltan unos días para que sea el baile? – dijo sango mientras entrabamos al aula.

- si, pero no se, es necesario ir? – dije sin ganas sentándome.

- claro que si!, aparte todos van a ir y quien sabe podrías conocer a un vampiro sexy por ahí –

Me ruborice – p-pero no se que ponerme –

- Kagome para que existen las tiendas – dijo riendo

- hay tiendas aquí? – nunca me había dado cuenta.

- claro que si, es una Academia aparte der ser una escuela tiene sectores de ropa o comida y esas cosas-

- pero por que tiene cafetería? No que los vampiros no comen? –

-si, pero te olvidas que hay humanos también?

- tenes razón – estaba muy distraída estos días y ahora que me doy cuenta Inuyasha no estaba en su asiento, esto se pone cada vez peor.

- Hola clase, soy el nuevo maestro de química, por unos problemas que tuvo el profesor anterior no pudo venir, así que empecemos.

En toda la clase no había puesto atención, estaba esperando a que un ojidorado entrara al aula pero nunca pasó. Al sonar la campana sango dijo que se iba a la biblioteca depaso fui a buscar a Inuyasha. Pase por las torres, los patios, los corredores hasta llegue a algunas aulas, que eran de teatro o música pero no había ni un rastro de el.

Iba a darme por vencida pero de repente escuche una melodía, venia del cuarto de música. Me acerque y vi a inuyasha sentado tocando el piano. Desde cuando podía hacer eso?. Era una hermosa melodía, nunca había oído algo así, no me despegaba de la puerta podía ver la cara de el. Llena de paz y tranquilidad, ahora que lo pienso nunca vi ese lado de inuyasha siempre lo veía rudo y orgulloso pero ahora es diferente.

La melodía había terminado, me decepcione quería seguir escuchándolo.

- que haces aquí kagome? – dijo sin despegar su mirada del piano.

Me sobresalte no sabia que se había enterado de que yo lo estaba espiando- n-nada so-solo estaba buscándote – dije acercándome a el.

Levanto la vista y me miro – me estabas buscando? Por que? –

- estaba preocupada, no sabía si las heridas que te hicieron habían sanado –

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos, por que siempre cuando estoy con el me tiene que mirar así? Que no se daba cuenta de que me iba a volver loca si seguía viendo esos radiantes ojos ámbares?

-no es necesario que te preocupes por mi kagome, te dije que para un ca…. – se detuvo y suspiro- para un vampiro las heridas no son nada, peores dolores hay en la vida.

- si lo se, pero me alegro que te encuentre bien.. y… q-que tocabas hace un momento? – dije sentándome al lado de el.

- es una melodía que tocaba mi madre para mi cuando era pequeño –

- es hermosa, tu madre tiene una gran experiencia – sonreí

- tenia – dijo serio

- tenia? – dije confundida.

- ella murió hace muchos tiempo –

- Oh, lo siento – me sentía mal por el, perder a la persona que amas, mas si se trataba de su madre, debió ser duro.

- no importa, eso quedo en el pasado – se iba a parar pero yo lo detuve.

- Inuyasha, podrías por favor tocarla de nuevo? –

- La queres volver a escuchar? – dijo sorprendido

- es que me encanto y m-me gustaría si.. pudieras volver a tocarla – estaba mas roja que un tomate.

El no dijo nada, solo se volvió a sentar conmigo y empezó a tocarla. Me perdí en las sensaciones que la música me daba, inuyasha era un experto en esto. Nos quedamos toda la tarde juntos dejándonos llevar por los sonidos del piano .

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Crees que sea ella? – dijo una voz fría, este estaba sentado en un sillón amplio y lujoso, junto a otro hombre que parecía de mas edad pero aun así los dos eran jóvenes y guapos.

-si, no me puedo equivocar es ella, ha regresado pero en otro cuerpo –

- se supone que es la hermana padre, no puede ocupar el lugar de ella – dijo serio

- pero tiene la misma mirada, su hermana no era así quien sabe, tal vez su alma reencarno en esa chiquilla –

- no estamos del todo seguro –

- lo mas importante es que ya sabemos quien es, lo difícil va hacer atraerla antes de que el la encuentre, seguro que Kamisu ya esta enterado de lo que planeamos hacer con ella y va a poner mas seguridad para su hija pero no voy a dejar que el idiota arruine mis planes, hemos esperado esto por mas de miles de años. Ella tiene la clave para abrir el símbolo de la joya y la vamos a obtener cueste lo que cueste. –

- deja que de eso me encargue yo – dijo este parándose y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

- ya falta poco – dijo el hombre mirando el techo – para que nos volvamos a encontrar Midoriko y lo vas a pagar- dijo apretando su puño fuertemente.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

-Sangooo! Tienes el libro de fisicaa? – le grite porque se estaba dando un baño.

- si, busca por mis cosas! – dijo, busque entre sus cajones y ahí estaba lo que necesitaba pero había otra cosa, un viejo pedazo de papel roto y maltratado que tenia como dibujo un símbolo de una estrella con cuatro esferas redondas en su interior.

Que significaba esto? Este símbolo yo lo veía a diario en mis sueños, por que sango lo tenia guardado? Que estaba pasando?.

-Lo encontraste? – dijo saliendo del baño

- eh.. s-si gracias – estaba nerviosa, guarde el papel dentro de mi camisa negra y cerré el cajón.

Estábamos en nuestra habitación preparándonos para ir a la cama, estaba lloviendo habían fuertes relámpagos y a mi no me gustaban mas bien me daba miedo. Acostada en mi cama fingiendo dormir mi cabeza estaba llena de confusiones e intrigas que no tenían ninguna explicación.

Solo podía pensar en el hecho de que tenía un gran presentimiento, solo que no sabia que era.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

-Vamos kagome, hazlo por mi – suplicaba sango que tenia un vestido blanco, con pequeñas flores en la parte del escote y que llegaba antes de las rodillas, de verdad era muy llamativo pero hermoso.

-no, no y no, ya te dije sango que no quiero algo muy escotado – estábamos en una tienda, el baile era en dos días ya teníamos todo solo faltaban los vestidos.

- pero kagome es el mejor que pude conseguir además tienes el cuerpo de una diosa, lastima que no quieres revelarlo – dijo suspirando-

- esto es común para los vampiros? –

- hablas de la fiesta o el guardarropa? –

- las dos cosas – en verdad no creo que ninguna chica vampiro quisiera ponerse eso.

- si, es común. Nosotros no somos como las criaturas de películas kagome, este es el mundo real- dijo sango con un tono sarcástico – y ahora quiero que te vallas a probar este vestido.

Lo dude, en realidad el vestido era una belleza pero no me gustaba llamar mucho la atención.

-vamos kagome, veraz que vas a lucir hermosa - me sonrió

- esta bien – dije y me lo fui a probar.

Estábamos probándonos nuestros vestidos en la habitación. Sango se había comprado uno muy lindo, de tela rosa claro, con adornos de pequeñas mariposas debajo de los pechos y con unos zapatos que combinaban.

-y… co-con quien iras al baile? – dijo mirándome

- con quien? – me puse roja, no le había dicho a sango que inuyasha me había invitado, seguramente me dará un sermón.

- si, dime quien te invito –

- pues… I-Inuyasha – dije colorada

- Inuyasha! – dijo gritando

- que tiene de malo? –

- por que no me lo dijiste? – haciéndose la ofendida

- es que no lo tome por un tema importante –

- Aii.. Adiós a la oportunidad de buscar a un chico sexy – decía mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba- pero bueno, no me quejo puedo admitir que inuyasha es fuerte, atractivo, tiene buen cuerpo y unos ojos que te derriten, que buen partido te ganaste eh – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

- n-no es verdad, solo fue por cortesía – trate de defenderme

- si, claro – dijo sarcásticamente.

- y tu con quien vas a ir? – yo también quería saber con quien iba a ir sango.

- eh… bueno.. Viste al chico que anda siempre con Inuyasha? Creo que son amigos –

- si, miroku creo que se llamaba –

- si, voy a ir con el – dijo feliz.

- que bien – le sonreí, yo nunca había ido a un baile por los acontecimientos de mí pasado pero hare lo posible para disfrutar ese día, más si voy a estar con inuyasha.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

-no se si sea bueno seguir con esto inuyasha – decía un joven de mirada azulada que estaba acostado en su cama, mientras veía al muchacho de mirada ámbar sentado en la ventana.

- no lo se miroku, yo.. Tengo que cumplir con lo que me ordeno mi padre –

- sabes que consecuencias traería si se entera que tú... eres… -

- Cállate! Yo solo vine aquí por un motivo miroku, y no voy a irme hasta obtenerlo! No tengo que perder mi tiempo con sentimientos inútiles – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- _ay inuyasha, si supieras el daño que estas haciéndote, vas a terminar enamorado amigo_ – decía este mirando la hermosa luna llena que venia acompañada por brillantes estrellas.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Salíamos de las clases y nos encontramos a koga y ayame.

-chicos! Que hacen por aquí? – dije feliz

- yo preparando mis cosas para el baile de mañana – dijo feliz ayame

- y con quien vas a ir ayame? – dijo sango con una sonrisa picarona

- pues… con Koga.. me invito para ir la semana pasada – estaba sonrojada

- ah, me alegro por ustedes chicos – les dije con una sonrisa.

- y tu kagome con quien vas a ir? –

-bueno…. Iré con inuyasha – dije algo tímida

- Inuyasha! – gritaron al mismo tiempo ayame y koga

- que feliz estoy kagome – dijo ayame

- ese tonto te va a llevar al baile?, hubieras ido conmigo kagome – dijo koga, le mande una mirada amenazante diciendo que no siga hablando si no le cortaría la lengua, ya que la ponía mal a ayame.

En ese momento pasa inuyasha al lado de nosotros acompañado de su amigo miroku.

-hola Sanguito – dijo este agarrándole las manos

-ho-hola – tartamudeo sonrojada

- kagome - me di vuelta y vi que inuyasha me estaba hablando.

- que pasa inuyasha? – me acerque a el

- podemos hablar?, a solas – dijo mirando a mis compañeros.

-claro, chicos nos vemos en clases – dije dejando a los chicos y a un koga muy enojado. Desde que conocí a koga fuimos grandes amigos, hasta que me di cuenta de sus sentimientos una vez pero le dije que no podía corresponderle porque yo lo veía como un amigo, mas bien un hermano. El nunca se llevo bien con inuyasha por razones que nunca voy a entender.

Llegamos a una habitación que estaba en penumbras, nunca la había visto en la Academia, será que es nueva? Y al momento hubo un destello mire arriba y vi que había un cielo estrellado, la tierra era puro pasto. Como puede ser? Si es una habitación común como las demás?.

-es la habitación nocturna – dijo mirando mi cara de confusión – aquí es el único lugar donde puedes ver tus sueños mas allá de tus ojos.

- _Wou_-pense – es hermosa – y en verdad lo era, es como estar en un jardín mirando las hermosas estrellas de la noche, solo que estas no eran cualquiera, mas bien tenían un afecto raro, eran mas luminosas y podían moverse alrededor de ti como si se trataran de luciérnagas pero ahora que lo pensaba, por que inuyasha me había traído hasta aquí?

- inuyasha, este lugar en verdad es hermoso, como supiste que estaba aquí? – dije sentándome en el hermoso pasto al lado de el.

- me recordaba cuando mi madre y yo veíamos las estrellas –

- la extrañas? – me entristecí.

No me respondió, se quedo en silencio por un largo rato – kagome, sabes por que te traje aquí? – me miro.

-n-no , por que? –

-este lugar es muy especial kagome, puedes ver tus sueños, lo que deseas –

_- eso no responde a mi pregunta_ – pensé

- solo quiero decirte que no importa lo que valla a pasar, sabes que siempre estaré contigo – me dijo. Yo no sabia hasta donde quería llegar, por que había dicho todo eso?

- tu sabes kagome, que la vida siempre tiene sufrimientos, solo que no hay que dejar que estos nos envuelva en una esfera donde no puedas salir – me dijo acercándose hasta llegar a centímetros de mi cara, estaba nerviosa, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme.

- po-por que me dices todo esto? – susurre, se estaba acercando demasiado podía sentir nuestras respiraciones mezclándose, me estaba agarrando del cuello y la otra mano se poso en mi cintura.

- para que te enfrentes a lo que viene - susurro, en un minuto pensé que me iba a besar ya que estaba a unos milímetros de su boca pero no paso, mas bien se detuvo y me miro fijamente, no sabia que decirle estaba mas roja que un tomate, mi mirada chocolatada se mezclaba con la de el. Embozo una sonrisa y se alejo lentamente de mí. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos mementos.

- es mejor que regresemos- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- eh… s-si – lo seguí. Después recordé lo que me había dicho, "para que te enfrentes a lo que viene", a que se había referido?, acaso.. el sabe algo que yo no?, por que estaba punto de besarme?. Tantas dudas había en mi cabeza y ninguna tenia una respuesta. Solo me conforme en seguirlo e imitarlo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

-por lo que esuche la hija de sonomi tiene la clave para abrir el símbolo – decía un joven apuesto alto, piel palida , ojos color carmesí que se encontraba en una habitación con un hombre.

Embozo una sonrisa – por supuesto que tiene la clave Hakudoshi, para eso la quiero – dijo mientras su mirada rojiza se perdía en una vieja foto arrugada y maltratada – con ella vamos a recuperar lo que se nos perdió hace miles de años –

-ya la tenemos en la mira, por que no actuamos ahora? –

-se te olvida de quien es la nieta? – dijo serio

-no – este se estaba yendo pero giro su cabeza – pero si recuerdo que la hermana tenia el mismo don que ella, no te confies… Naraku.

- yo mismo me encargare de terminar lo que empecé, te destruiré con mis propias manos.. Midoriko- dije este quemando la foto que tenia en la mano.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooo Hastaa aquii llegoo n_n supongo que tendran dudas; que tienen Inu-taisho &amp; Naraku contra midoriko? Que es lo que le estara ocultando inuyasha a kagome? Por que tenia Sango ese simbolo guardado? Tendran que esperar los proximos capitulos ^^ . Dejen Reviews pOrFaa! <strong>


	5. Un beso, Felicidad o Arrepentimiento?

**BUENO DESPUES DE SEMANAS SIN ACTUALIZAR AL FINN SUBOO LA CONTII n_n . EN ALGUNOS CAMBIOS DE ESCENA YO SOY LA QUE NARRO, IGUAL USTEDES SE VAN A DAR CUENTA ;). Estee capituloo es especialll eSpero que lo disfrutennn, besos ^^**

-^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ - **Cambio de lugar o tiempo.**

- _pensamientos o sueños_ -

-Flash Black-

* * *

><p>" Un beso... Felicidad o Arrepentimiento? "<p>

-Sonomi tranquila, sabes que el no se puede acercar – Dijo Kamisu tratando de calmarla.

- lo se.. es solo que… no quiero perder a mi hija, ya ha pasado por mucho – sus lagrimas caían lentamente.

- no lo hará, yo me asegurare de eso – abrazándola

- ese no es solo el problema, mi madre me lo advirtió, al principio no le creí pero.. Después de.. lo que… paso con su hermana – Sonomi rompió en llanto.

- Mi amor, mírame por favor – esta lo miro con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

- no va a volver a pasar, tú madre esta muy equivocada si cree que voy a dejar que se repita la historia, aunque ya este muerta no volverá lo prometo – dijo dándole un beso

- gracias amor – correspondiéndole.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

En media hora empezaba el baile y nosotras aun no estábamos listas, no pensé que para ir a un baile se necesitara tanto tiempo de arreglo.

-kagome te pongo brillo en los labios – dijo sango que ya estaba casi lista.

- es todo esto necesario? – dije extrañada

- obvio que si, veo que nunca has ido a un baile – dijo burlándose

- la verdad… no –

- bien, te quedo perfecto.. Mírate –

Me vi en un pequeño espejo que tenia sango y me sorprendí.. Tenia un poco de brillo rosa en los labios, un toque de sombras en los ojos y un rubor demasiado delicado.

-definitivamente estas hermosa! – me dijo sango sonriendo

- enserio? – en realidad no me veía nada mal, con mi vestido blanco, mi pelo que lo tenia agarrado con un carmín y con unos risos cayéndome por los hombros.

Sango tampoco se veía mal, solo que su cabello lo dejaba suelto y tenia un maquillaje delicado, sus zapatos hacia juego con su hermoso vestido. Si, hoy iba hacer una noche muy larga.

- vamos? – me dijo

- mm.. Bueno – y juntas salimos de la torre, bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con muchos estudiantes que estaban ya listos para el baile, caminamos para llegar al salón pero antes nos encontramos con inuyasha y miroku.

- Sanguito! Estas hermosa – dijo abrazándola y poniendo su mano en donde no debía.

PLAFFF!

-Pervertido! – los mire con miles de gotitas en la cabeza, en verdad sango tenia su carácter pero en una gire la cabeza encontrándome con un ojidorado mirándome fijamente.

-ho-hola – me acerque a saludarlo

- hola, estas hermosa – me sonroje

- gra-gracias – el también no se veía mal, su traje era negro y tenia el cabello suelto, se veía tan apuesto.

- amigos entramos – dijo miroku tomando a sango de la mano.

- vamos – dije

Entramos y el salón estaba lleno de gente, estaba muy bien decorado, las luces, la música, la comida. Las luces eran especiales, como rituales.. no podían hacernos daño a nosotros. Me quede impresionada, así que a esto le llamaban baile.

-ven vamos a bailar mi reina – sango lo miro dudosa

-te advierto pervertido que si intentas algo no dudare en cortarte la mano – dijo amenazante

- no puedo creer que me creas capaz de hacer eso – haciéndose al ofendido y con una mano en su pecho.

-bien, vamos… ya venimos kagome –

- si – le grite, me quede sola con inuyasha.

- te sorprendiste? – escuche decirme

- la verdad.. si , es mas hermoso de lo que creí –

- Hola hermosa kagome –

- ho-hola koga – dije nerviosa, pues me estaba agarrando de las manos.

- espero que este idiota no te este aburriendo –

- pues….-

- ya lárgate rabioso, que nadie te llamo – dijo inuyasha apartándolo de mi.

- no te estaba hablando a ti bestia! –

- acaso quieres que te golpee? – inuyasha no dejaba que se acercara, será que estaba.. _Celoso_?

- no!, no ya basta, koga deberías ir con ayame… tu la invitaste lo olvidas? – no quería que armaran alboroto en medio de la fiesta.

- si, lo se pero no te preocupes kagome, sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí cuando lo necesites – dijo abrazándome.

- si, si ya lo sabe, ahora lárgate! – dijo empujándolo.

- esto no se va a quedar así sarnoso- dijo yéndose

Habían demasiados estudiantes en el baile, tantos que hasta te podrías perder fácilmente. Pasaron las horas, yo estaba con los chicos hablando de temas de la escuela, me divertía mucho, esto no era tan malo.. Todo lo contrario, era muy divertido. Todos estaban en medio del salón bailando. Por un momento perdí de vista a inuyasha, adonde había ido?

Mi hermosa dama, podría hacerme el honor de bailar conmigo? – decía miroku con una reverencia.

Ella no lo veía fijamente – no se si confiar en ti del todo – decía con los brazos cruzados.

Oh vamos Sango, no hare nada, no te toque la vez anterior – pero vio que ella levantaba una ceja – enserio! tampoco mirare a ninguna joven de aquí.. Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti – dijo mientras sonreía

Pero.. que cosas dices.. – decía sonrojada Sango –

Entonces vienes? – ella me miro dudando.

- ve sango, yo voy a salir al jardín un rato, quiero tomar aire… diviértete – le dije guiñándole el ojo mientras me iba.

Estaba en el jardín trasero del salón de baile, era hermoso con flores de distintos tipos y colores, y luces que alumbraban las grandes estatuas de gárgolas que había. Hasta la luna estaba en su punto más alto. Desde aquí podía escuchar las canciones que pasaban en el salón. Definitivamente todo era perfecto.

No hacia ni frio ni calor, era una linda noche y despejada de cualquier tipo de nube que quisiera tapar las maravillosas estrellas. En ese momento me preguntaba como estarán mis padres.. No ha pasado mas de un mes y sentía que los extrañaba. Me habían criado como si fuera su propia hija, nunca hicieron que me faltara nada. Sin darme cuenta derrame una lagrima sobre mi mejilla.

-Kagome – gire y vi a inuyasha que estaba hablándome. Como me había encontrado?

-Que paso ¿como me encontraste? – secándome la lagrima.

- estas bien? – dijo omitiendo mi pregunta.

- ah.. si-si , solo.. quería salir a tomar un poco de aire – dije viendo las estrellas.

No me creyó, lo notaba por su mirada– enserio, estoy bien – dije con una sonrisa. En un momento empezó a sonar una hermosa canción lenta y relajante

- Kagome…. Quieres…qui-quieres bailar? – yo lo mire por unos segundos sorprendida.. el me estaba invitando a bailar? …. Pero después le sonreí – claro – y juntos fuimos al medio del jardín para empezar esa linda danza que por alguna extraña razón hacia que me estremeciera al estar tan cerca el uno al otro.

I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins

All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys

Sentía como me aferraba a su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, uno agarro mi cintura y una mano agarro la mía entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, en ese entonces empezamos a bailar esa hermosa melodía.

Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair

Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere

Teníamos nuestras miradas firmes, en ese momento parecía que solo existíamos nosotros dos, nadie más. Nos movíamos al compa de la canción, con suma suavidad.

Have I found you

Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth

Big pill looming

Nunca me había sentido así, tan protegida e hipnotizada, esos hermosos ojos ámbares tenían la culpa de que yo este así. Gire la cabeza para otro lado… me estaba sonrojando mucho, esa mirada me intimidaba.

Now I'm a fat house cat

Nursing my sore blunt tongue

Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks

- kagome… - voltee para verlo y me di cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro… hasta podría sentir que en cualquier momento me iba a besar.

- Inu… Inuyasha - que podía hacer? … se estaba acercando mas y yo no podía estar mas roja que un tomate.. Yo no quería besarlo! O si?..

Pissing on magazine photos

Those fishing lures thrown in the cold

And clean blood of Christ mountain stream

Estaba dispuesta a correr la cara para que no intentara nada pero cuando sentí unos deliciosos labios rozando los míos supe que ya era demasiado tarde.

Have I found you

Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, American mouth

Big pill stuck going down

Me sentí en el cielo, esa boca era tan dulce… cerré mis ojos lentamente dejándome llevar. De a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso, le di permiso para que su lengua recorriera toda mi boca entera. Puse mis manos en su fuerte pecho mientras nuestros labios danzaban juntos.

Have I found you

Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, American mouth

Big pill stuck going down

Quería quedarme así para siempre, aunque no lo conocía bien, se que me había sentido atraída desde el día en que lo conocí en el bosque aunque se que después de esto no seremos los mismos. Cortamos el beso por un momento, respiraba con dificultad… su frente estaba pegada a la mía mientras que mis ojos chocolates lo veían.

No se en que momento la canción había terminado porque podría jurar que ni cuenta me había dado.

-Kagome … - dijo recuperando el aliento.

- yo…. – agache la cabeza - Lo-lo siento.. – me separe rápidamente de el y me fui corriendo dejándolo solo, no se ni porque lo estaba haciendo solo se que no quería estar ahí sola con el.

No quería voltear a verlo… sentía que había hecho algo mal… no me había arrepentido en lo absoluto porque en realidad me había gustado pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no iba por un buen camino.

Pase por al lado de sango sin mirarla, ella se dio cuenta y empezó a llamarme pero yo no le hacia caso mas bien apresuraba el paso.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Llegue a mi habitación y me tire pesadamente en la cama, tenia una mar de confusiones en la mente pero mas en el corazón. Lloraba y lloraba sin razón, que me sucedía? Solo me beso! Por que estaba asi? Será que estaba arrepentida?

-Kagome… - decía sango mientras entraba a la habitación, estaba todo oscuro mejor para mi así no me veía llorar, no quería dar explicaciones por ahora.

- kagome estas bien? – dijo sentándose a un costado mío.

- s-si, solo estoy cansada Sango… eso es todo- dije secándome las ultimas lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas, no quería preocuparla.

- sabes que no puedes engañarme – la mire, en verdad era tan obvia para no disimular mis sentimientos?.

- Por favor sango, solo quiero dormir un poco.. ya es muy tarde, te prometo que después te contare todo – ella me miro preocupada pero asintió dejándome sola.

En ese momento no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie pero en mi mente siguen las imágenes de mi beso con inuyasha.. Estaba tan avergonzada, como lo veré a los ojos de nuevo?

- Inuyasha… - suspire antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

-QUE HICISTE QUE! – no podía creer lo que su amigo había hecho.

- LA BESE! – se lo había dicho mas de diez veces.

- No puedo creerlo! Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?- Miroku se estaba dando cuenta que su amigo no iba por un buen camino.

-Si lo se! Ya deja de repetírmelo! – estaba cansado, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos confusos y lo que menos quería oír era a su mejor amigo reprocharle las cosas.

- Perdón… fue por esa razón que sango se había ido detrás de ella cuando la vio – Inuyasha lo miro fijamente, sango no se tenia que enterar de lo que paso entre ellos.

- Fue detrás de ella? Sango no sabe lo que paso no? – Estaba preocupado conocía a Sango, si se entera lo del beso seria un mayor problema.

- No se! Pero conociéndola a sango, es muy curiosa y lo va a saber tarde o temprano – decía sentándose en la cama.

- Ella no debe saberlo! , si se entera podría decirle kagome quien soy y podrían haber consecuencias! – Kagome no debía saberlo, no ahora, no cuando el estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella.

- Lo se! Voy hablar con ella, la voy hacer entrar en razón, pero…. Mi pregunta es … por que estas tan preocupado inuyasha?... será que te esta empezando a gustar la señorita kagome? – dijo con una mirada picarona.

Se sonrojo – n-no! Ya sabes por que estoy aquí Miroku!, además… no puedo enamorarme, tu muy bien lo sabes – decía mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Inuyasha te conozco de toda la vida, no puedes ocultarme nada .. pero por lo que veo tu mirada lo dice todo- quería apoyar a su amigo, aunque cometió muchos errores en el pasado tiene que tener una segunda oportunidad.

- Ya basta, me voy acostar, quiero relajarme.. Mejor vuelve al baile y trata de hablar con sango – decía mientras se acostaba en la cama con un brazo en la cabeza.

Miroku no dijo nada solo salió rápidamente de la habitación – Inuyasha… estas cometiendo un grave error amigo – susurro miroku suspirando.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

_Mami mami! - gritaba una hermosa niña con ojos chocolatados llenos de lagrimas ,de pelo azabache largo con pequeñas ondas en las puntas mientras buscaba a su mama, ya que había ido al bosque para buscar algunos troncos pero se había perdido en el camino– Mami! Donde estas! – la niña corría y corría por todos lados pero solo se estaba cansando. _

_El atardecer se estaba ocultando y la niña se dio por vencida, se sentó en un gran árbol, subió las piernas, apoyo su cabeza enzima de ellas y empezó a llorar. _

_- Ma-ma– sollozaba la pequeña, lo que no sabia era que un par de ojos dorados la miraba fijamente sin perderla de vista._

_En un momento la pequeña de ojos chocolates se sintió observada, miro por todos lados pero no vio nada, tenia que encontrar a su levanto del árbol y camino por minutos hasta que encontró un pequeño rio, fue a limpiarse la cara que tenia toda sucia._

_El bosque era enorme con muchos arboles, pocos animales Vivian ahí. En un momento vio un reflejo en el agua que no era de ella, esta se levanto asustada giro la cabeza y vio a un hombre alto con cabello negro corto y unos ojos violeta profundos._

_- qui-quien eres? – dijo la pequeña dando un paso hacia atrás._

_- el hombre embozo una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes – carne fresca – decía mientras sacaba sus garras – si no te mueves no te dolerá – decía burlándose. Se iba abalanzar hacia ella pero algo intervino rompiéndole el brazo y tirándolo contra los arboles tan fuerte que se doblo la cabeza._

_La pequeña estaba asustada, que había sido todo eso? Quien había sido ese hombre que le había dado temor?_

_-estas bien?- Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos._

_La niña lo miro, no podía verlo bien tenia una capaz negra cubriendo su cuerpo, solo dejaba ver su cabello largo y negro y su atractivo rostro pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron esos atrayentes ojos ámbares, no podía apartar su vista de el._

_- estas bien? – volvió a preguntar._

_-s-si – sus ojos chocolates brillaban, nunca había visto a una persona mas hermosa, con 8 años de edad no conocía a nadie, mas que la gente del pueblo._

_- estas perdida?- se agacho para quedar a su altura, la miro bien y vio que tenia un lindo vestido blanco con flores de sakura color rosa, en verdad era una niña muy hermosa._

_- si, perdí a mi mama- decía mientras sus lagrimas caían de nuevo por sus mejillas._

_El no dijo nada mas, con su mano seco sus lagrimas mientras que esta lo miraba – como te llamas pequeña?– pregunto el joven._

_-ka-kagome - tartamudeo._

_- ven kagome, te ayudare a encontrar a tu mama, quieres? – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano a la pequeña._

_-hu? .. si – dijo con una sonrisa, el la levanto en su espalda y caminaron por unos minutos sin hablarse, a kagome no le gustaba el silencio así que decidió romperlo._

_- por que…me ayudaste? – dijo Kagome_

_- no iba a dejarte sola ahí, corres muchos peligros – _

_- enserio? Mi papa dice lo mismo – con una sonrisa_

_- con quien vives kagome? – en realidad el ya sabia todo de ella pero tenia que actuar._

_- con mi mama y mi papa – _

_A lo lejos se oía una voz de una mujer gritando, llamando a su hija – Kagomeee! Donde estas pequeña? – sonaba preocupada._

_- esa es mi mama! – dijo bajándose de la espalda del joven y arrastrándolo con ella – ven! Quiero presentarte a mi familia –_

_- no puedo, perdón pequeña kagome, pero tengo que volver – dijo_

_- te vas a ir? – dijo agachando la cabeza._

_- si – la agarra del mentón y la obliga a mirarlo – pero no te preocupes, que nunca vas a estar sola, yo siempre voy a estar ahí aunque no te des cuenta – le dijo con una sonrisa._

_Se le formo una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro a la niña – gracias querido amigo – dándole un beso en la mejilla yéndose corriendo hacia su mama._

_- Mamii – dijo kagome feliz_

_- hija no te vuelvas a ir así nunca entendiste? – dijo abrazándola_

_- claro mama, pero no vine sola un amigo me ayudo – _

_-ah que bien hija pero hay que entrar que tienes que comer – dijo no dándole mucha importancia al "amigo" de la hija porque ella sabia que a veces kagome tenia grandes imaginaciones._

_- si – pero antes de entrar giro una vez mas para mirar el lugar donde se había ido su amigo, ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre – nunca te olvidare, lo prometo – dicho eso entro a su casa saltando alegremente._

Abri los ojos y no veía nada, solo oscuridad… respiraba agitadamente, mire por la ventana.. Aun no amanecía, me incorpore lentamente en mi cama y vi que estaba sola, sango no había llegado aun, debía seguir en la fiesta.

-Ese sueño – susurre – que extraño, por que no puedo recordarlo? Pero.. por alguna razón si lo recuerdo a el, su pelo, su rostro.. sus ojos –_ese día me salvo la vida, pero ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho a.. - pensó_

En ese momento se me cruzo la imagen de inuyasha en la mente – no, no puede ser el - dije sonriendo aunque el parecido era extraordinario – donde estarás – dije mirando la luna resplandeciente por mi ventana – querido amigo…-

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

En otra habitación un ojidorado también mirando la luna sonrió al escuchar a su kagome llamarlo.

- _Mi kagome?_ – pensó con una sonrisa, desde que la salvo ese día, se había sentido atraído por ella, aunque no podía sentir nada porque le estaba prohibido. Ella lo había llamado querido amigo desde ese entonces, cada noche aunque estuviera a veinte metros de distancia podía oírla nombrarlo en sueños – pero no puedo hacerlo, lo que menos quiero es lastimarla –

Se acostó en la cama y se durmió con la última imagen del beso con kagome.

- kagome… - susurro.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- SON UNOS IDIOTAS! – Gritaba un hombre en una habitación que por la apariencia parecía un despacho – QUE NO PUEDEN HACER LAS COSAS BIEN! INUTILES!-

- Ya te dijimos que Taisho se metió en nuestros asuntos! – Grito el joven de ojos azules

- NO ME INTERSA! USTEDES ERAN TRES! NO ME DIGAN QUE TAISHO ES UN OPONENTE MAS FUERTE – dijo burlándose – en verdad si son unos estúpidos, hubieras pensado que hacer bankotsu, porque violarla no nos iba a servir de nada.

- Lo se, pero se veía tan tentadora – sonriendo cínicamente – da igual, ese idiota de taisho nos gano, se notaba que esa mujer era muy importante para el.

- JAJAJAJAJA! – rio este graciosamente- Te olvidas acaso de lo que hizo con su hermana?, a ella la quiere nada mas por el mismo motivo que nosotros…. La clave.

El oji-azul embozó una sonrisa – ya veo…. Que pasaría si esa niña se entera de quien es en realidad?, no estaría mal no.. Naraku? –

Sonriendo – no, nada mal… pero hay que tener tiempo y planear otra cosa, faltan unos meses para el eclipse lunar y de seguro que ese estúpido de Inu-taisho debe estar preparando todo para la ceremonia de esa noche, jaja solo vamos a ver si lo logra – tomando una copa con un liquido rojo que parecía sangre – solo se que Kamisu esta descuidando mucho a su hija y que es tan idiota que no puede darse cuenta que taisho se encuentra en la Academia, jajaja-

-Entonces que planeas hacer?- dijo bankotsu cruzado de brazos.

- por ahora dejare que Inu-taisho se encargue de eso, después actuaremos –

- bien – dijo este yéndose

- _Ya falta poco… para tenerte en mis manos perla de shikon y al fin podre vengarme de todos aquellos que hicieron que me queme en las profundidades del infierno, incluyéndote a ti… Midoriko_ – pensó Naraku mientras sus ojos se tronaban un rojo intenso al solo recordar ese nombre.

Continuarà...

* * *

><p><strong>jaja hastaa aquii llegoo n_n bueno a partir de ahora las cosas se van a volver mas interesantes ;) el romance de inu &amp; kag va a empezar desde aqui ^^ se que tienen dudas &amp;o Intrigas pero la historia recien empieza & hay mucho que descubrir , pronto subire la conti. Dejen reviws!**


	6. Confesion

_KONICHIWUAA!_ se ke me tarde mas de 1 mes en actualizar pero tuve deberes y fue mi cumpleaños :D & no tuve tiempo de seguir mi historia, pero bueno aquii les dejo la continuacion, seguro que les va a encantar. besoss inuxkag 4ever!

-^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ - **Cambio de lugar o tiempo.**

- _pensamientos o sueños_ -

-Flash Black-

* * *

><p>"confesión "<p>

Fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente, anoche no había dormido nada…. será por tener aquel sueño que ni siquiera recuerdo?, todo era tan confuso mas lo que paso anoche. Tenia que haber una razón para que el hubiera hecho eso, pero lo mas extraño fue que… _me gusto_. Si, me gusto lo cual no me sorprende porque inuyasha me había atraído desde que lo conocí y muchas veces pensaba en el y cuando lo hago…. Se me vienen las imágenes de mi sueño mezcladas con ese extraño símbolo, lo malo es que cuando despierto no puedo recordarlas.

- estas bien? – era sango que estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama.

- si, pero me siento incomoda– dije incorporándome.

- bueno, hubieras estado bien sino hubieras dormido con el vestido – tenia razón, estaba tan cansada ayer que me olvide sacarme el vestido. Cuando comenzare a ser responsable?

Suspire – mejor me doy un baño – me levante y agarre mis cosas pero antes de entrar sango me hablo.

- por que estabas así ayer? - no quería dar explicaciones, se que le había prometido contarle pero ahora no, después tendré tiempo de decirle que paso – es complicado, pero lo hablaremos luego – le sonreí para que me comprendiera.

- Bueno – dijo no muy convencida – iré al comedor, necesito hablar con ayame, quieres que te traiga algo?

- no nada gracias – _no quiero nada?, ahora que me doy cuenta…. Ya no estoy comiendo, será que al fin me estoy desarrollando?_

- bien – y oí la puerta cerrarse, mientras entraba al baño.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Un ojidorado estaba acostado encima de un árbol, había salido temprano de la academia, no quería encontrarse con miroku para darle explicaciones de lo que paso anoche. Sus pensamientos eran habitados por una hermosa chica de ojos chocolates.

- Kagome…. – susurro al viento – que me has hecho pequeña? – dijo con una mano agarrándose la cabeza.

En un momento sus recuerdos viajaron al pasado.

**Flash black **

_- hijo mío, esta será tu misión, no me falles, recuerda que paso con nosotros y con tu madre– decía serio un hombre alto y apuesto con unos grandes ojos dorados profundo._

_- completare la misión padre – dijo saliendo de ese gran salón._

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

-_Aquí tiene señor – dijo una bella mujer de piel pálida, cabello liso largo, hermosa figura y unos ojos chocolates oscuros, que transmitían alegría y coraje._

_- oh gracias princesa kikyo – dijo un anciano haciendo una reverencia._

_- de nada, hasta luego – dijo yéndose, ese pobre anciano iba a ser robado pero por suerte ella llegó a tiempo, menos mal que no habían sido unos vampiros._

_A lo lejos mirando a la hermosa vampira un ojidorado de pelo plateado sonrió al encontrar a su presa, pero antes de atacar tenia que ganarse su confianza._

_Repentinamente salió un vampiro de la nada y empezó a atacar a kikyo, esta no se dejaba vencer y también luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, ya que la habían entrenado por ser la princesa de los vampiros. Pero el otro tomaba ventaja y le clavaba sus garras por todo el cuerpo, esta estaba tan débil que cayo al suelo respirando agitadamente pero cuando el vampiro iba a darle el golpe final, inuyasha pensó que esta era su oportunidad, así que salió a defenderla matando al vampiro de un solo golpe._

_Kikyo callo inconsciente al suelo pero antes grabando en su memoria al misterioso joven de extraños ojos ámbares que la había salvado._

_Inuyasha la cargo para llevarla al castillo, el ya sabia quien era ella, sabia todo de su familia – ahora si, me vengare… de lo que hicieron- dijo este desapareciendo del bosque con kikyo en brazos._

**Fin del Flash Black **

- _aun recuerdo lo que hice hace tiempo_ – pensó – que hago? – dijo con las manos en la cabeza. Luego de unos largos minutos de pensar, decidió que tenía que hacer lo correcto.

- te amo kagome, pero no puedo decírtelo….. Perdóname – dijo agachando la cabeza - _no quiero que estés insegura conmigo por eso….. Quiero que empieces a olvidarte de mi…. Porque yo are lo mismo _– esto le dolía en el corazón pero tenia que hacerlo.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- crees que estará bien? – decía una pelirroja sentada en una mesa tomando un batido.

- no lo se – dijo una peli-castaño- nosotros no tenemos que meternos en esto.

- pero, que paso en realidad? –

- no se, no me lo dijo aun pero sabes…. Es mejor así, no hay que presionarla mucho –

- tienes razón – dijo comiendo – sabes… la he visto extraña estos días, sabes que le pasa?

- no – mintió – pero espero que no sea algo malo.

- eso espero - sango la miro por unos momentos, hasta que le pregunto.

- ayame…. Tu abuelo nació en las montañas del norte, el tenia el poder de predestinar el futuro – tenia que asegurarse de lo que iba hacer.

- si, pero desgraciadamente murió en una batalla con los vampiros hace miles de años– dijo con un toque de tristeza.

- lo lamento, pero….. tu tienes el mismo don, cierto? – _si es verdad, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda amiga._

- pues… si, porque? - dijo confundida

- ayame…. Necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo seria la oji-marron.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte moviendo las hojas de otoño de un lado para el otro, hacia mucho frio, por lo que yo estaba con un yin azul, unas zapatillas blancas, una remera manga larga color negra con estrellas blancas, una campera negra y una bufanda rosa. Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, había ido a biblioteca para buscar un libro de matemáticas.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que vi a inuyasha en el baile, las semanas siguientes fui a buscarlo porque quería verlo pero nunca apareció, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, tampoco iba al salón de clases. Me estaba preocupando demasiado hasta que un día me encontré a miroku en el patio de deportes.

**Flash Black**

_- Señorita kagome, que hace aquí? – decía agitado este._

_- nada miroku solo quería preguntarte si viste a sango? – en realidad quería preguntar por inuyasha pero no quería ser tan obvia._

_-ahh, mi sanguito! Esta en su habitación creo – _

_- ah, y ….. Sabes donde esta…. Inuyasha? – vi como sonreía._

_- si, ha salido de la academia por un tiempo, dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que hacer – inuyasha tenia razón - pensó_

_- ah, gracias – dije yéndome – por que te fuiste inuyasha?- pensé suspirando extrañaba tanto su presencia, pensaba todo el tiempo en el, miraba siempre la puerta del salón de clases para ver si aparecía, pero nada, lo ultimo que quedaba… era esperar._

**Fin del flash black**

Después de saber adonde había ido me quede mas tranquila, pero la semanas siguientes estaban sucediendo acontecimientos extraños, estudiantes empezaban a desaparecer, los humanos por así decirlo, la mayoría aparecían muertos, sin una gota de sangre o destripados o peor, yo me asuste no solo por mi, sino también por mis amigos, mi familia y los demás.

La señora kaede, hablo con nosotros y puso mas seguridad en la academia, nos advirtió que no saliéramos tarde de nuestras habitaciones y ser precavidos. Un día decidí hablar con mis padres sobre lo que estaba pasando.

**Flash Black**

_- Hija! Estas bien? No te paso nada? – decía preocupada mi madre examinándome de pies a cabeza._

_- no mama, estoy bien – le dije con una sonrisa. Fui hasta su habitación, que para mi más bien parecía una casa porque era tan grande._

_- hay que bueno – dijo abrazándome – que necesitas? – nos sentamos en un sillón y me sirvió un poco de te._

_- mama, que…. esta pasando?, muchos estudiantes están desapareciendo y siendo atacados – mire como se tensaba, acaso ella sabia algo que yo no? _

_-no-no se mi amor…. Pero estamos averiguando. Por lo tanto…. No quiero que salgas tarde de la habitación, ni para ir a la biblioteca ni para nada, oíste? –_

_-asentí, algo me decía que no estaba siendo sincera conmigo, pero conociendo a mi madre es difícil convencerla de algo que estas segura que no te va a decir, así que decidí terminar la conversación_ _ahí._

_Pero antes de irme…– mama, donde esta papa? – era extraño no verlo por aquí._

_- el fue arreglar unas cosas con kaede mi vida – _

_- ah – fue lo único que dije antes de salir de la habitación._

**Fin del Flash Black**

Se que no tenia que salir a estas horas de la noche, pero necesitaba urgentemente el libro para estudiar ya que en la semana iba a ver prueba. No había nadie afuera, estaba solo yo, que miedo. Por suerte llegue rápido a mi habitación.

- kagome, tu nunca entenderás que no tienes que salir a estas horas – dijo sango regañándome.

- sabes que hay prueba esta semana, así que me voy a quedar toda la noche estudiando – dije mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio con los libros.

- como quieras – y vi que salía de la habitación, en realidad no la entiendo, me regaña porque salgo y ella sale. Suspire, mejor no le daré importancia.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- usted piensa, señora kaede que el halla regresado? – decía preocupado

- estoy segura, algo quiere por eso esta atacando a todos lo estudiantes señor kamisu –

- pero que hacemos, no quiero que mi hija este en peligro – dijo sonomi llena de lagrimas.

- oh querida, habrá una solución, no te olvides de que tu madre nunca se dio por vencida, tu tampoco lo hagas – le dijo animándola.

- gracias nana kaede – ella la había cuidado desde que nació, cuando murió su madre, kaede fue su segunda imagen materna para ella y lo agradecía muchísimo.

- no voy a dejar que ese maldito toque a mi hija, ya se para que la quiere, no vamos a repetir la historia de nuevo, ahora mas que nada hay que estar al tanto de kagome ya que tenemos a dos enemigos detrás de ella –

-estoy de acuerdo señor kamisu –dijo kaede.

- _mama, ojala que estés donde estés cuida de kagome por favor, no dejes que nadie la toque, te lo ruego_ – pensó sonomi con lagrimas cayendo en sus mejillas.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

-Por que no puede admitir lo que siente? – preguntaba una peli-castaño sentada en una cama.

- no es fácil sango… sabes porque estamos aquí, no debemos interferir en lo que hace o no – decía serio un oji-azul.

- lo se pero… no debería ser así, ambos lo conocemos y sabemos que se había sentido atraído desde que la salvo aquella vez – decía un poco molesta.

- sango nosotros bien sabemos que nuestro señor no sabe que estamos aquí, vinimos para un motivo… -

- para abrirle los ojos a inuyasha – ella sabia que inuyasha estaba haciendo mal en obedecer a su padre, no quería que se volviera a repetir lo que paso hace 500 años - y si kagome… se entera…. de lo que paso con…..–

- sabes que ella se va a dar cuenta tarde o temprano de todo- dijo interrumpiéndola- _las cosas se están volviendo mas difíciles – pensó _

– Solo espero que para ese entonces no sea demasiado tarde- dijo suspirando

- tranquila – dijo sentándose al lado de ella – todo va a salir bien – dijo abrazándola para darle ánimos – lo prometo.

- gracias miroku – correspondiéndole.

^.^.^:^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y Salí con sango a comprarnos ropa para estos meses que eran muy helados. Luego a la tarde iba a ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco y ponerme al corriente con mis tareas.

- kagome mira! que lindo – era un camisón grande que se ajustaba a tu cuerpo de seda marrón con botones blancos y un cinturón que iba arriba de la cintura, en verdad era hermoso – cuanto crees que cueste?

- el precio dice que mas de cuatrocientos, no crees que es un poco caro sango? –

- para mi no, ven vamos a comprarlo! – entramos a la tienda y esta se probo cada ropa que encontraba, al final deicidio llevarse el camisón, yo la miraba extrañada, de donde sacaba sango tanto dinero?

Yo también me compre algunas cosas como una bufanda de tela rosa y blanco, unas botas largas, unos chalecos y unos pantalones. Estábamos caminando para volver a nuestra habitación.

- oye no crees que compraste demasiado? -

- para mi no – para ella no? Un poco mas y se llevaba toda la tienda, tenia mas de 10 bolsas cargadas.

- de donde sacas tanto dinero? –

- bueno…esto es un instituto y cada estudiantes trae su fortuna, o a veces su familia les mandan dinero.

- ahh – no sabia pero eso me hizo acordar algo, nunca le había preguntado a sango acerca de su familia, tampoco la ha mencionado todo este tiempo que llevamos juntas, que extraño.

Llegamos deje las cosas en mi cama y abrí la puerta para irme pero la voz de sango me detuvo.

- adonde vas? – dijo mientras sacaba toda su ropa y la guardaba.

- necesito ir un rato a la biblioteca, pero te prometo que cuando volvamos nos probamos la ropa dale? – dije con una sonrisa.

-esta bien – agarre mis cuadernos y me fui - no tardes! – grito cuando había cerrado la puerta.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- señora Kaede, esta segura que quiere hacer eso?, hay que recapacitarlo – dijo un hombre.

- lo se Goshinki pero estos ataques están yendo muy lejos, el señor kamisu esta preocupado por todos, mas por su hija, sabes como nosotros porque están atacando a mis estudiantes –

- volvió? – dijo sorprendido

- mejor dicho, volvieron – kaede estaba muy seria, tenían que planear algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- que pasara con los estudiantes que no tienen hogares señora? –

- aun no estoy segura de mi decisión, por lo tanto a cada estudiante que vean afuera de sus habitaciones cuando sea más de medianoche, métanle un castigo. _Es por el bien de todos_-

- esta bien – hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

- _era verdad todo lo que dijiste mi niña?_ – Pensó con tristeza – _por que tuvo que ser así hija? Por que midoriko?- _

_^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^_

- _Física, química… - _suspire – tengo que ponerme al corriente con mis cosas – me había quedado toda la tarde en la biblioteca estudiando, por suerte iba bien en las materias. Cerré el libro y decidí volver a mi cuarto, había pocos estudiantes rondando el instituto.

Camine para llegar a la torre pero de repente me choque con alguien, iba a caer pero este me agarro de la cintura para que evitara el golpe, subí la cabeza y abrí sorprendida los ojos.

- inu…yasha – que estaba haciendo el aquí? No se había ido por un tiempo? por que tenia que ser justo el con el que me tenia que chocar?, en ese momento recordé el beso en el baile y me sonroje – yo… perdóname – agarre mis libros que se habían caído para irme pero el me agarro del brazo deteniendome.

- kagome, debemos hablar – dijo en un tono serio, y recordé… y si era por lo que paso en la fiesta?, era mejor así olvidamos este asunto. Me llevo hasta un lugar apartado de los estudiantes y en un momento sentí aire golpeando mi cara, inuyasha me estaba cargando!, estaba en su espalda, adonde me llevaba?. Corría muy rápido esquivando cada árbol que se le cruzaba en el camino.

Llegamos al centro del bosque, estábamos fuera de la academia.

- por que me trajiste aquí? – pregunte desconfiada.

- por que saliste corriendo esa noche? – me puse nerviosa, no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

- si es por lo que paso en la fiesta…. Fue… un error – quería que olvidara todo, así estaría tranquila.

- así que fue un error para ti?, vamos kagome… te gusto o me vas a decir que no? – el se estaba acercando mientras yo retrocedía, de repente mi espalda choco con un árbol y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba a centímetros de mi cara rodeándome con la cintura con sus brazos, no tenia escapatoria.

- po-podriamos olvidar todo y…. hacer que nunca paso – no podía moverme, estaba inmovilizada.

- crees que olvidaría algo así tan fácil? – _por que no lo haría?, _se quedo mirándome por unos segundos.

- por que? – me dijo

- por que, que? – que le pasa? Mi mirada chocolatada no se apartaba de la suya.

- por que tienes que ser…. Tan… perfecta? – abrí grandemente mis ojos, a que se refería?, me puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oído – todo en ti me llama la atención, tu rostro , tu sonrisa, tu aroma – estaba a milímetros de mi boca – tu cuerpo… tu boca – y me beso, me beso!

Le correspondí, mis manos subieron a su cuello rodeándolo mientras me pegaba mas a el agarrándome de la cintura, el beso era dulce, sus deliciosos labios juntos a los míos se movían lentamente, le permití acceso a su lengua para que recorriera toda la cavidad de mi boca. No se por que lo hacia pero se sentía tan bien. Corte el beso porque me faltaba el aire.

Lanzo un gruñido – que…. pasa? – no dejaba de mirarlo.

- es que siento que… ya no puedo estar lejos de ti kagome – abrí grandemente mis ojos, era enserio? Pero…. No, no ,no, hace semanas lo conocí, hasta donde quería llegar?.

- no puedes decirme todo esto - dije apartándome de el – creo que estas….

- confundido, equivocado? Yo nunca me equivoco kagome, puedo admitir que al principio fue atracción pero después…. Después tocaste un lugar en mi corazón, donde nadie nunca pudo llegar – en sus ojos había sinceridad, este momento lo recordaría por siempre.

- yo…. No estoy segura de mis sentimientos – dije agachando la cabeza, no se porque me estoy haciendo esto, si todo lo que el siente yo también lo siento, será que no quiero aceptarlo?. Algo en mi interior me decía que iba por un camino equivocado.

- Por que? – me pregunto, en realidad no lo sabia - piensas que puedo lastimarte? –_ si piensas eso kagome, estas en lo cierto, en cualquier momento podría hacerte daño, pero te amo tanto que es difícil no estar cerca de ti pero a partir de ahora voy a cambiar las cosas_. Escuchaba sus pasos acercándose de nuevo.

- algo en mi…. Dice que no estoy haciendo lo correcto – estaba haciendo mal en ocultar mis sentimientos.

- me temes? – dijo agarrándome del mentón para mirarlo

- si – susurre, me miro con unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

- bien – dijo soltándome

- pero no es lo que piensas – dije mientras me acercaba a el – tengo miedo a que puedas desaparecer, temo perderte – ahora me daba cuenta, me había _enamorado_ de inuyasha.

- te esperado por tanto tiempo – _y era verdad, no se porque tarde tanto kagome en darme cuenta que la persona que mas amaba en el mundo estaba mas cerca de lo que imaginaba, iba a cometer el error mas grande mi vida si obedecía a mi padre. Creo…. Que falle en mi plan de olvidarme de ti, no podría…ya no._

Me acariciaba la mejilla tiernamente, era verdad, todo lo era. Descubrí que lo amo mas que cualquier cosa y ahora que lo tengo, no quiero dejarlo ir, ya que el se había vuelto mi _vida_, mi camino hacia la _luz_…

Estábamos sentados en una rama de un gran árbol, se había oscurecido, la luna era la única que iluminaba todo el bosque, esperaba que sango no se preocupara, pero eso no interesaba ya que ahora estaba con esa persona importante para mí.

El se acostó pegándose al árbol y yo encima mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos temiendo a que si me soltara me iría, me puso su campera para que no sintiera frio, nos veíamos a los ojos, no hacia falta hablar porque con las miradas nos decíamos mas que mil palabras. No sabía si esto era un sueño….pero estaba segura que si lo era no despertaría… _Jamás_.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Que favor le pidio sango a ayame? los recuerdos de inuyasha tienen que ver con kagome? por que estan siendo atacados los estudiantes de la academia? falta aun para que lo descubran; a lo mucho este fic tendra 20 o 25 capitulos depende de la historia :) &amp; no se porque pero Me encanto el final ^^ , preparense porque en el proximo capitulo llega un personaje demasiado sexy, kreo que ya saben quien es jajaj n_n Hasta la proxima , dejen reviews!<p> 


	7. Giros repentinos

**H**olaaaa bueno mas que nada, quería agradecerles por los _reviews_, son los mejores... no muchos siguen mi historia , pero eso no importan porque yo lo hago para ustedes, así que disfruten n_n

-^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ - **Cambio de lugar o tiempo.**

- _pensamientos o sueños_ -

_**-Flash Black-**_

* * *

><p>"Giros repentinos"<p>

Dicen que el amor es lo mas bello que a tu vida puede llegar, es querer, adorar, y en ocasiones sufrir. Es creer, es sentir una fuerza superior que te impulsa, te motiva, te da la alegría para seguir, es ternura inmensurable, es entregarte sin condiciones ni reservas, no es un sueño ni una fantasía, es una realidad, es el comienzo de un amanecer con su mirada y la oscuridad de la noche cuando deja de mirarte, en fin amar es simple…. entrega total.

Todo eso fui descubriendo estas semanas que pasaron desde esa confesión. Inuyasha era tan tierno, tan hermoso, sus ojos eran tan atrayentes que te hipnotizabas solo al verlos, puedo decir que es rudo y muy posesivo pero eso es lo que mas me encanta de el, no podría pedir otra cosa más en la vida…. porque soy feliz con lo que tengo.

- en que piensas? – me pregunto con mirada curiosa.

- en todo…. en lo que paso este tiempo – estábamos sentados en una parte del bosque, donde habían muchas flores hermosas y pastos con pétalos rojos. El bosque siempre andaba oscuro, casi nunca había sol porque en el lugar donde estábamos siempre había nubes y lluvia. Muy pocas veces salía el sol y si lo hacia lo veías pero si subías a las punta de las montañas donde terminaban los arboles.

- kagome…. Eres feliz conmigo? – a que venia la pregunta? Es obvio que soy feliz con el, me gustaría golpearlo para que lo entienda de una vez.

- inuyasha… por que lo dices? Obviamente que si, no podría estar con otra persona que no seas tu – dije acariciando su mejilla.

Se acerco, me sonroje, embozo una sonrisa – te ves tan linda sonrojada – listo! Seguro que ya me veía como un tomate.

- pero que… – no me dejo terminar porque ya había capturado mis labios, nunca me cansaría de probarlos, siempre me hacia esto, cuando le replico de algo me calla con un beso tan tierno que hace que olvide lo que le iba a decir, pero que se puede hacer?

- tienes que hacer eso cada vez que te reprocho? – le dije sonriendo.

- es divertido – me dijo – o no? – y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez apasionadamente. En ese momento recordé todo lo que vivimos en tan poco tiempo.

**Flash Black**

_**- **__estarás a mi lado siempre? – _

_- no tienes que decirlo, porque no pienso dejarte ir – nos habíamos escapado de la clase para irnos a un lugar mas privado._

_-inu…. No quiero que te metas en problemas – le dije seria_

_- no se a que te referís? – dijo haciéndose al que no sabe nada_

_- la pelea que tuviste con koga aquella vez, cuando golpeaste a un chico porque me regalo unas rosas….-_

_- eso no vale, porque tu eres mía, nadie te puede dar nada además de mi – me sorprendí, pero tenia razón yo soy solamente de el._

_- y tu eres mío, nunca lo olvides – le dije acercándome a el._

_- no podría – susurro antes de besarme._

_^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^_

_- inuu tenemos que ir a clases – le dije mientras me arrastraba por los pasillos de la academia para ir a no se donde._

_- tranquila – cuando llegamos al patio trasero me puso en su espalda y trepo las torres hasta que llegamos a la punta de una._

_- wow! Esto…. Esto es hermoso! – y era verdad desde ahí podía ver todo el bosque, un gran lago, las nubes grises pero con un toque de brillo ya que estas tapaban todo el sol._

_- sabia que te gustaría, tiene una vista hermosa – dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura._

_^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^_

_- te amo tanto kagome - siempre vas hacer la única mujer para mi –_

_- yo mas- y siempre vas hacer el único hombre para mi –pensé _

**Fin del Flash Black**

- creo que será mejor que volvamos – dije mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- si – susurro – no quiero meterte en problemas.

Dicho esto me ayudo a levantarme y juntos volvimos a la academia, antes de que alguien sepa que desaparecimos.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

-INUYASHA HA SIDO UN IDIOTA!, COMO PUDO ENAMORARSE DE UN VAMPIRO! – gritaba un hombre de mirada dorada mientras pegaba con su puño la mesa.

- que recién te das cuenta que algo así pasaría? – dijo el otro ojidorado serio

- NO TENGO PACIENCIA SESHOMARU, NO ME PROVOQUES –

-tu, muy bien sabias padre que inuyasha no es como nosotros… fue un desperdicio de tiempo haberlo mandado ahí – dijo este seriamente

- EL SABE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ESTO, SI NO HACEMOS ALGO AHORA, ELLA PODRIA DESCUBRIR LO PLANEADO! – su paciencia estaba llegando al limite.

- te dije que yo me encargaría de todo y es lo que voy hacer – decía saliendo de la habitación.

- RECUERDA SESHOMARU, PRIMERO DESTRUYE ESE VINCULO QUE LOS UNE, LUEGO TRAEMELA LA NECESITAMOS PARA EL ECLIPSE DE LUNA, SI NO TODO ACABARA-

Seshomaru no dijo nada, solo sonrió para si y salió de la habitación.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Un oji-azul caminaba por los pasillos de la academia hasta que vio pasar a un ojidorado sumiso en sus propios pensamientos.

- Inuyasha! Donde estabas? – le pregunto extrañado, ya que el debería estar en la clase del maestro Jinenji.

- con kagome, pero esta en clases ahora –

- mmmm, pasas mucho tiempo con la señorita kagome – dijo de forma picarona.

- no seas pervertido… ya descubrió lo que siento por ella –

- se lo dijiste?- Dijo asombrado – y que paso? –

- me correspondió – decía serio.

- entonces deberías estar feliz amigo! eso esta bien –

- no, no esta bien! , se supone que debería haberme alejado de ella… pero no pude –

- inuyasha, no desperdicies esta oportunidad – decía este mientras le daba palmas en el hombro – no sigas viviendo con la culpa.

- no se porque… pero kagome me hace recordar tanto a ella –

- recuerda que se parecen pero no tienen el mismo carácter – _amigo, espero que no estés con ella solo porque se parece a su hermana, estarías cometiendo un terrible error._

- si, pero eso quedo en el pasado, ahora la que me importa es kagome nada mas – dijo seguro.

- la amas? – era seguro que si, pero el quería cerciorarse.

- mas que a mi vida – _ella es todo para mi._

- sango lo sabe? – este lo miro y le negó con la cabeza.

- no, no lo sabe, pero eso ya no importa –

- hablare con ella, seguro que después va a querer hablar contigo pero… lo tomara bien, recuerda que ella es muy sobreprotectora –

- gracias amigo, ahora me tengo que ir, necesito arreglar unos asuntos- dijo despidiéndose

- nos vemos después! – miroku se quedo extrañado, tenia una sensación de nostalgia… solo que no sabia por que.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- en una pelea no deben acceder su poder al limite, seria muy peligroso ya que costaría mucho trabajo detenerlos y ….- era muy interesante las teorías y las prevenciones que decía el profesor Jinenji , nunca lo dude… era un gran maestro!

Sonó el timbre, suspire al fin las clases terminaron, estaba agotada… dejaría algunos libros en la biblioteca y después me iría a dormir un poco.

- kagome, adonde vas? – dijo sango con sus libros en la mano.

- estoy cansada sango, solo voy hacer unas cosas y después me iré a dormir un rato… vienes? –

- no, tengo cosas que hacer.. Nos vemos después? – dijo mientras la veía alejarse

- si – cuando la perdí de vista, fui.. Deje los libros en su lugar y camine hasta llegar a la torre, estaba muy pensativa… hoy inuyasha no se presento en la clase. Donde se habría metido?

Llegue a mi habitación deje mis cosas encima del escritorio y me tire pesadamente en la cama, descansar unas horas no me caería mal, fui cerrando mis ojos lentamente hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- por favor! Déjenme ir – rogaba una hermosa joven alta, de mediana estatura, pelo rubio y unos atrayentes ojos azules que estaba tirada en el piso con algunos rasguños y mordidas.

- no podemos preciosa, no después de lo que viste – dijo este joven de cabello largo agarrado en una trenza.

- quieres que me encargue yo hermano? – decía otro con mirada lujuriosa.

- no, no deberíamos, seria una tortura para ella – sonrió sínicamente – mátenla!

- no! Por favor – rogaba mientras miles de lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas.

- tranquila linda, no te dolerá – este abrió la boca y salieron grandes colmillos muy afilados. Se acerco al cuello de esta y la mordió tan fuerte que la joven grito de dolor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había absorbido toda la sangre de la pobre chica.

- eso estuvo delicioso – dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca que estaba llena de sangre – deberías haberla probado hermano.

Embozo una sonrisa – no gracias, lo que deseo es probar la sangre de esa mujer – relamiéndose los labios – me pareció exquisita cuando la vi.

- sabes que no podemos tocarla bankotsu –

- no me interesa suikotsu, cuando yo quiero algo lo tengo. Ahora debemos irnos hay que terminar con lo que nos encargaron –

Se alejaron de allí dejando el cadáver de la chica sin una gota de sangre, eso empeoraría la decisión de kaede para que cierre la escuela.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Sentada sola en la cafetería, viendo a muchos chicos pasar de un lado para el otro, pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer para ayudar a su amiga ya que no quería que acabara como su hermana, un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios y empezó a recordar lo que hablo con ayame.

**Flash Black **

_- ayame…. Tu abuelo nació en las montañas del norte, el tenia el poder de predestinar el futuro – tenia que asegurarse de lo que iba hacer._

_- si, pero desgraciadamente murió en una batalla con los vampiros hace miles de años– dijo con un toque de tristeza._

_- lo lamento, pero….. Tu tienes el mismo don, cierto? – si es verdad, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda amiga._

_- pues… si, porque? - dijo confundida_

_- ayame…. Necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo seria la oji-marron._

_- qu-que favor? – dijo nerviosa._

_- tú sabes lo que paso hace 500 años, estuviste cerca de lo que sucedido –_

_- si, pero solo era una pequeña… no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero… a que viene la pregunta? –_

_- te lo diré porque eres mi amiga y te tengo confianza, y porque también se que no se lo dirás a nadie – _

_- te doy mi palabra amiga –_

_- volvieron– susurro bajito para que nadie escuchara._

_- quienes? – dijo confundida_

_- los que le hicieron daño a la señora midoriko hace miles de años – _

_- QUE? – grito exaltada atrayendo la atención de todos._

_- shhhhhhhh! No hables fuerte, nadie se tiene que enterar – _

_- lo siento – dijo apenada mientras se volvía a sentar – pero por que? co-como? –_

_- no lo se – mintió – por eso es que necesito tu ayuda – cuando tu abuelo murió, tu heredaste sus poderes –_

_- si, no solo puedo ver lo que va a suceder, puedo ver cualquier tiempo… pasado, presente y futuro – dijo sonriendo_

_- me sorprendes – dijo orgullosa - pero se que su pueblo fue atacado, vampiros se apoderaron de sus pertenecías y se llevaron lo único valioso que tenían… "el iris azul" – _

_- si, ese era el único objeto que cuidaba mi abuelo, esa flor… podía ayudarnos a cuidar a nuestro pueblo y curar a los enfermos, pero lo más sorprendente es que podía volver a los muertos a la vida ya que contenía un sombroso poder dentro-_

_- eso es por lo que estoy aquí, necesito saber si podrías usar tus poderes para saber que es lo que hicieron con esa flor, y que es lo que van hacer, por alguna razón… la cruz negra se volvió a reunir, por alguna razón "el" volvió – dijo casi desesperada._

_- esta bien, no se como hare, pero te prometo que lo intentare – me sonrió - _

_- gracias amiga, te lo debo – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa _

_- ahora me tengo que ir, tengo clase de biología… uff el maestro es tan estricto – _

_- claro ve, yo tengo que terminar de hacer un trabajo-_

_Las dos se levantaron de la mesa, se dieron un gran abrazo y se despidieron con la esperanza de saber que todo va a salir bien._

**Fin del Flash Black**

Vio como alguien se sentaba en frente de ella, esta levanto la mirada y vio que era miroku, como siempre con su mirada picarona pero esta vez estaba diferente, se veía serio.

- estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

- no, la verdad no lo estoy… he estado muy estresada – dijo suspirando

- sango, deberías relajarte…. Se que has estado muy preocupada por la señorita kagome pero ella esta aquí, no va a pasar nada –

-si lo se, pero la directora kaede aun no encuentra a los responsables de los asesinatos –

- va a estar todo bien, estamos nosotros… e inuyasha – abrió grandemente los ojos cuando lo escucho nombrarlo.

- ahora que lo dices, he visto a inuyasha muy distante de nosotros, por que será? –

- si, no lo se – dijo mintiéndoles y poniendo cara de confusión. Pero sango no era tonta y se dio cuenta que algo pasaba.

- que le sucede? – dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

- n-no lo se-se…. – estaba nervioso, sabia que no podía ocultarle nada.

- eres malo mintiendo, kagome también ha estado extraña y en cualquier momento desaparece – esa mirada acusadora que sango le daba lo ponía peor.

Dio un suspiro fuerte – a ti nadie te puede engañar –

- no nadie, ahora dime –

Miroku la miro por un segundo y le empezó a contar todo lo que sabía hasta ahora, sango estaba asombrada, no pensaba que su amiga respondería a sus sentimientos. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo para ellos.

- el dijo que la ama mas que a su vida – vio que se quedaba callada, no había cambiado su mirada de seriedad en toda la conversación.

- no se que es lo que esta tramando inuyasha, pero mas le vale que no sea nada malo –

- el seria incapaz de hacerle daño –

- acaso olvidas del por que estamos aquí? Las cosas no cambian así por así –

- a que te refieres ¿ - decía confundido

- tal vez nuestro señor sabe de lo que pasó y no va a tolerarlo –

- por favor sango, dale una oportunidad… se lo merece, el quiere demostrar que ha cambiado… y yo lo apoyo en eso – ella no contesto, se quedo pensativa por unos minutos hasta que solo se limito a pararse y antes de irse girar la cabeza para responderle.

- esta bien confiare en el, solo espero que lo que me dijiste recién sea verdad – y con eso salió rápidamente del comedor asustando a algunos alumnos por su mirada. Tenía que hablar con inuyasha, pero primero tenia que asegurarse de algo.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

_Estaba todo oscuro, no podía ver nada… estaba en una especie de habitación, pero que hacia aquí? No se supone que estaba durmiendo?, de repente vi como un gran destello alumbro todo el lugar para dar paso a un hermoso jardín, grande con flores de distintos colores, arboles de cerezos y grandes arbustos, no podía saber donde estaba pero era un lugar hermoso. _

_De la nada vi como una pequeña niña de cabello azabache lacio y largo, vestida con un lindo vestido largo adornado de mariposas, corría rápidamente hasta llegar a una señora alta y de delgada figura abrazándola tan fuerte que esta la levanto dándole vueltas por todo el lugar, lo mas extraño es que no podía verle la cara, no se le dejaba mostrar._

_- hay hija, te amo tanto – decía la señora_

_- yo también mami, mira lo que tengo – dijo mostrándole una rosa enorme que encontró._

_- me encanta, es para mi? – dijo asombrada._

_- si mama, toma… tenlo de recuerdo –vi que la niña le dedico una gran sonrisa que su madre la abrazo tan fuerte como queriendo que no se valla._

_- eres tan parecida a tu padre pequeña – dijo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla._

_- lo soy verdad?, la nana kaede dice que yo tengo sus ojos, pero que Salí igual de hermosa como tu – _

_Kaede? Que significa esto? Quien es esa niña y porque conoce a la señora kaede?, que pasa!_

_- y no hay duda de eso mi vida, no olvides que dentro de unos años tú reinaras-_

_- pero falta mucho mama, no se si quiero ser princesa, es muy aburrido –suspiro_

_- lo se, pero cuando seas grande asumirás tus responsabilidades y sabrás lo importante que es proteger a nuestro pueblo-_

_- si, tienes razón mama – mire como la madre le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y le susurraba algo._

_- nunca te olvides de quien eres…. kikyo – fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que todo desaparezca._

_No, no! Quiero seguir viendo, quiero saber quien es ella! _

_- este símbolo hijo, nos representa. Ya falta poco para que terminemos lo que empezamos –_

_Que es esto? Ese símbolo, yo lo tengo! _

_- si padre – esa voz! Yo conozco esa voz._

_- no me falles hijo –_

_- Nunca - ese era… inuyasha?_

_Kagome, kagomeee!, quien me llamaba? Kagome despierta! Sango?_

- Kagome, amiga despierta! – sentía como me daban unas palmadas en las mejillas

Abrí mis ojos y me incorpore rápidamente asustando a sango, acaso todo había sido un sueño? Respiraba demasiado agitada.

- sa-sango que me paso? Me duele la cabeza – mis manos estaban tratando de parar el dolor que sentía, pero por que?

- estabas moviéndote, respirabas muy rápido y susurrabas cosas, que te paso? Que tuviste? – dijo preocupada.

- nada, solo… tuve un sueño extraño, nada importante –

- estas segura? – la mire confundida – kagome, no te quiero preocupar pero… cuando vine y te vi así, trate de despertarte pero no respondías mas bien, en un momento gritaste un nombre… - _kami! Que no sea verdad lo que escuche._

- un nombre…. – de repente se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de esa persona, de esa niña llamada… - kikyo… - susurre.

_- o no, no! No puede ser! Kagome sabe quien es ella?._

- sango estas bien?, te has puesto muy pálida, dije algo malo? –

- n-no esta todo bien – me dijo sonriendo-

- estas segura? Si quieres podríamos…..

- no, estoy muy segura… mm… te-tengo que darme un baño, después seguimos hablando-

- esta bien – ese comportamiento no era de ella, algo estaba pasando. Me limite a acostarme y a repasar lo que soñé – todo es tan confuso – mire por a ventana, ya había oscurecido, había dormido toda la tarde.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- un estudiante nuevo eh, sígueme –

Este lo siguió hasta el despacho de una persona.

- señor kamisu – dijo el guardia

- si, dígame – este estaba con unos lentes puestos y un libro en la mano.

- hay un nuevo joven, que se viene a integrar en la academia, la señora kaede no esta así que lo traje con usted –

- hazlo pasar – dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y lo atendió, empezó a preguntarle cosas, su nombre, de donde venia, lo mas importante, le dieron sus horarios y lo mandaron a una habitación.

- bienvenido joven, que su estancia aquí se le haga agradable –

Este no dijo nada solo hizo una reverencia y se limito a salir para seguir su plan al pie de la letra.

- _de donde reconozco ese rostro? Este muchacho se me hace parecido a una persona… pero a quien?_ – pensó –

- señor, se encuentra bien? – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- si, esta todo bien -

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Di un gran bostezo y me estire, había dormido muy bien anoche, ya no estaban esos extraños sueños que se me presentaban. Salí de la cama y vi que sango ya estaba lista.

- falta aun para que empiecen las clases, adonde vas? –

- amiga, te olvidas que tengo dar un ensayo de química a primera hora? –

- cierto, lo había olvidado… bueno, nos vemos allá sango – le sonreí

- claro – tomo sus cosas y salió.

Me pare, me saque la ropa y tome una ducha, el agua caliente estaba deliciosa, era una agradable sensación sentirla en todo mi cuerpo. Termine, me cambie y fui directo a clases, tenia las dos primeras horas con el profesor Jinenji.

El día estaba muy nublado, en cualquier momento vendría una tormenta. Camine por los pasillos, y llegue a clase a tiempo, mire a sango estaba sentada junto con un grupo de chicas.

- hola, que paso sango? –

- kagome, las chicas estaban comentando que hay un nuevo chico en la escuela, dicen que es un dios – _wow, que raro que lleguen nuevos alumnos en esta época del año._

_- _si, las chicas de los otros cursos lo vieron, dicen que es alto y tiene un cuerpo de atleta y unos ojos que te derriten –

- tienes razón yuka – dijo eri – lo vi hace un momento y por poco me desmayo –

- bueno chicos, siéntense que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy – dijo el profesor poniendo los libros en la mesa.

- sango… sabes donde esta inuyasha? – le susurre

- no, es extraño ayer tampoco se presento a la clase –

_- que raro, hoy hablare con el no me gusta que ande así-_

_-_antes de comenzar...quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno que se quedara con nosotros por unos meses, así que háganlo sentir como en casa, pase señor taisho –

Vi como un chico alto apuesto, de pelo negro largo con mechones plateados, cuerpo muy musculoso y una mirada seria, hacía su aparición en el aula, escuchaba muchos suspiros de mis compañeras atrás. Yo lo seguía observando, era demasiado…. _Hermoso_, pero lo que mas me llamo su atención fueron esas dos orbitas doradas que en ese instante se posaron en mi. Me sonroje y vi que embozo una sonrisa.

- preséntese alumno –

- soy seshomaru taisho – dijo tranquilamente.

-_ taisho?... _– abrí sorprendida los ojos –_ no puede ser, el es…._

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>uenoo solo les quería desir que aunque no tenga muchos reviews en la historia, eso no me va a detener para que la siga, así que no se preocupen ;)**_ cuando creo un fic lo termino_**, bueno aparecioo sexymaruu! al finn, kreenn ke no lo iba a poner en la historia? estaban equivocados ^^ piensan que kagome se sintió atraida por el o solo fue mi imaginación? mmmm.. como seguiraa este ficc? n_n hasta la próxima!** InuxKag** 4ever


	8. Decisiones Inseguras

**K**onichiwuaa a todos!

primero que nada, quiero decir una cosa.

**Perdón** por la demora, se que me tarde dos meses en Actualizar, estuve en exámenes y trabajos y no me dio tiempo de editar este capitulo u.u

les **p**rometo que no volverá a pasar ^.^

**N/A:** Hay un review que me hizo pensar que me estaba copiando la historia de una Escritora, pero no es cierto, solo tome el nombre para el titulo de mi fic, la Autora se llama " Claudia Gray" ella escribió una saga de un libro llamado " _**A**cademia **M**edianoche_". Solo quiero decir que este fic no es una copia, porque yo ni leí el libro, solo leí un resumen de lo que trataba y de ahí me salio una idea, y dije : por que no hago algo parecido? no igual porque no me se la historia, pero algo que pueda inspirar a los escritores, a los **F**ans de** inuyasha** y de otros **animes**.

Lo puse como referencia en mi perfil pero igual tuve que haberlo puesto también en el Prologo por eso me disculpo por ustedes si es que pensaron lo mismo. Yo nunca le faltaría el respeto a una de las mas grandes Autoras del mundo. **Gomen** u.u

**B**ueno no los retengo mas, DISFRUTEN! n_n

* * *

><p>"Decisiones inseguras"<p>

Un suspiro salió de mis labios, no había estado atenta a los que me decía el profesor por sentirme nerviosa y observada por esa mirada dorada. Taisho… susurre, no cabía duda, el era el hermano de inuyasha, lo sabia porque sus rasgos eran iguales pero su carácter era completamente diferente.

**Flash Black**

_- preséntese alumno –_

_- soy seshomaru taisho – dijo tranquilamente._

_- taisho?... – abrí sorprendida los ojos – no puede ser, el es…. – _

_- kagome… estas bien? – sango me miraba preocupada._

_- si, si… e-estoy bien – sonreí fingidamente._

_- bien alumno, hay un asiento atrás de higurashi – genial – pensé sarcásticamente._

_Vi como caminaba lentamente, no me quitaba los ojos de encima._

_- bueno…. Empecemos – el profesor anotaba cosas en la pizarra, yo trataba de entender todo lo que decía pero no podía, su mirada me ponía los pelos de punta._

_Sonó el timbre, fueron las dos horas mas largas de mi vida, guarde mis cosas y Salí con sango para llegar a la torre. No vi para atrás porque estaba segura que ese chico aun estaba sin dejar de posar sus ojos en mí._

_- oye kagome… - _

_- uh? Que pasa? – _

_- he visto como el nuevo no dejaba de verte – me decía con una mirada picarona._

_- ay no empieces sango – dije sonrojándome._

_- sabes que es verdad – dijo riéndose._

_- no, no lo es… tenemos un trabajo para entregar en una semana, no quiero distraerme por favor – _

_- como quieras – dijo dándole fin a la conversación._

**Fin del Flash Black**

Estaba tirada en mi cama mirando el techo y pensando… inuyasha sabe que su hermano esta aquí? Esa pregunta se me vino al instante, cuando nos conocimos nunca había mencionado que tenia un hermano. De hecho nunca le pregunte sobre su pasado, solo se que su madre murió hace mucho tiempo, no me dijo su nombre pero pude ver tristeza en sus ojos cuando lo dijo. Debería… hablar de eso después con el.

_Seshomaru… -_ pensé – era un nombre muy extraño, desde que conocí a inuyasha jamás lo escuche.

- tal vez… se le olvido – creo que era lo más probable…

- quien se olvido? – me sobresalte, era sango que estaba enfrente mío mirándome con curiosidad.

- Sango! No hagas eso me asustaste – dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho

- ya, ya, lo siento y? no me respondiste… quien se olvido? – a sango nunca se le escapaba nada.

- na-nada… solo pensaba en voz alta –

- ah, sabes te veo muy estresada amiga… deberías descansar mas – se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi frente – mmm… no tienes fiebre -

- no es eso, es solo…. que el maestro Jinenji enseña cosas muy difíciles –

- el es un gran profesor kagome, solo trata de ayudarnos, no voy a negar que cuesta… pero quien sabe? en cualquier momento te podría servir algo…. que aprendiste. –

- por que lo decís? – dije mirándola confundida.

Sonrió – por nada – se levanto y agarro su chaqueta - voy a ir a las tiendas a ver que hay, dicen que hoy se estrena ropa nueva, vienes? –

- me encantaría pero…. – _pero tengo que buscar a inuyasha… _- pero no puedo ahora, quiero empezar con el trabajo –

- bien, después regreso –

- ok – después de unos minutos Salí de la habitación y empecé a buscarlo por todas partes, en los pasillos, salones, teatros, bibliotecas. No estaba en ningún lado! Se estaba haciendo muy tarde, hasta que se me vino algo a la mente… creo que ya se donde podría estar.

Llegue al medio de todo el bosque, estaba afuera de la academia, por suerte nadie me vio salir.

- Inuyasha! – grite, donde podría estar?

Escuche un ruido por los arbustos, me temblaron las piernas, mis padres cuando era pequeña me decían que una chica nunca tiene que entrar al bosque sola, podrían a ver animales, lobos o algo peor.

- kagome?... – era Inuyasha, no lo dude y corrí hacia el rápidamente abrazándolo muy fuerte. Sentí que me correspondía.

- donde estabas?, me tenias preocupada – me separe y vi que tenia toda la ropa rasgada, los pantalones sucios y mojados y una herida en su brazo derecho– oh por Kami, que te paso? –

- nada, solo…. Me ataco un animal – yo lo mire con cara de "no te creo nada", pero no pregunte mas, ahora lo importante era sanar esas heridas.

- ven, tenemos que curarte – dije jalándolo del brazo –

- ya te dije kagome, que nosotros nos curamos rápido – dijo resistiéndose-

- no me importa, al menos déjame verte ese brazo – no se lo pudo a ver hecho un animal, la sangre de la herida era una cortadura grande que terminaba en el codo, estaba seca, y se notaba que estaba muy infectada.

- siéntate – el no se opuso y se sentó apoyando su espalda en un árbol. Me levante y busque algunas plantas que podrían ayudarme. Mi madre me decía que para cerrar heridas muy prematuras tenía que curarlas, desinfectarlas y vendarlas, pero no había tiempo en regresar a la academia y llevarlo a una enfermería ya que a el no le gustan esas cosas, mucho menos buscar vendas y lo demás, así que necesitaba plantas medicinales y un poco agua.

No se cuanto me tarde en buscar todo lo necesario pero llegue hacia donde estaba inuyasha y el seguía en el mismo lugar con la misma posición de siempre, solo con los ojos cerrados.

- esto… capaz que te duela un poco – puse la hierbas en la herida y escuche un gemido de dolor salir de sus labios – lo… siento – oía como se quejaba muchas veces, eso hacia que me ponga mas nerviosa - ya termino- después de un par de minutos por los menos pude desinfectar la herida pero no podía cerrarla, lo único que quedaba era vendarla.

Arranque un pedazo de mi blusa celeste y la envolví delicadamente por su brazo._ – listo – _

Abrió los ojos miro detenidamente la venda – como te sientes…? – dije acariciándole el rostro, no obtuve respuesta solo sentí como algo suave sellaba mis labios, su beso era dulce y lento, sentí como su húmeda lengua pedía entrar a mi boca inmediatamente abrí los labios dejando que esta pasara, me agarraba de la nuca para darse mas impulso, no había otra cosa mas deliciosa que probar esos labios de un ser amado.

- mucho mejor…. – dijo despegándose agitado de mi… - te amo -

- yo también – dije mientras trataba que de nuevo el aire llegue a mis pulmones – pero tenemos que volver, no te quiero ver así, necesitas cambiarte –

Nos levantamos y regresamos juntos, entramos a su habitación, su recamara era igual a la de nosotras solo que esta estaba decorada de otra forma y había un aroma muy varonil. Las paredes de color azul, dos grandes camas de color beige, dos armarios y un escritorio donde había muchos libros de literatura.

Salió del baño con unos pantalones y sin camisa, podía ver su gran torso, los músculos en sus fuertes brazos, sus grandes pectorales, podía asegurar que si no cerraba la boca haría un mar de agua en el piso. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue una cicatriz en su pecho izquierdo, Tenia forma de cruz. Me acerque para verlas mejor.

- y esta cicatriz? – dije pasando mis manos por su pecho.

- es una marca de nacimiento – lo mire a los ojos - _una marca?... -_ Vi como se agarraba la cabeza rápidamente, como si le estuviera molestando algo.

Subí mi mano y le toque la frente, tenia fiebre! – inuyasha, estas mal, tienes fiebre... ven – lo ayude a recostarse y le quite los zapatos, solo lo deje con el pantalón puesto. No podía taparlo sino empeoraría. Agarre una sabana fina y sedosa y lo abrigue con eso.

Su respiración era muy agitada, fui a buscar unos paños con agua y se lo puse en la frente. Hice lo mismo por varias horas… hasta que al fin la fiebre estaba bajando, la respiración era normal ahora, me había dado un gran susto.

Horas después se había quedado dormido, aprovecharía eso para cambiarle las vendas a su brazo, pero algo me sorprendió… la herida ya no estaba, pero… como?, se notaba que era muy grave y tenia que cerrarla pero ahora….

Suspire, por lo menos había desaparecido, ya no hacia falta… mire la hora, eran las 5 de la mañana!, suerte que era sábado, me quedaría con el por esta noche. Me arrodille frente a la cama, puse mis brazos encima y recargue mi cabeza en esta.

Al menos… dormiré con tranquilidad, sabiendo que el esta bien.

Desde la ventana un oji-dorado miro la escena. Sonrió – _esto va ser muy divertido- _pensó desapareciendo del lugar.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- tiene que haber una explicación para esto sango, tienes que calmarte – dijo el oji-azul tratando de pararla porque esta estaba dando vueltas por todo el pasillo de la escuela asustando a todos los estudiantes con su mirada.

- que vamos hacer miroku? Las cosas se están saliendo de control – decía mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

- no hay que subestimarlo, el ya sabe que estamos aquí –

- si, pero… por que? primero kikyo y después….

- ki-kikyo?... la señorita kikyo? – dijo asombrado, y sango se dio cuenta que había metido la pata – a que te refieres sango? …

- yo… mm... – no sabia como decírselo…

- dime… que paso con ella? Porque la nombraste?- dijo serio miroku

Suspiro – kagome estaba acostada durmiendo una noche y se despertó agitada, me preocupe y… le pregunte que paso, pero me dijo que no era nada… pero después susurro un nombre -

- que nombre?... – ella no dijo nada solo le respondió con la mirada haciendo que este se sorprendiera, no podía ser…

- sango… sabes por que la nombro? por que se despertó así? Le preguntaste? – dijo agarrándola de los hombros desesperadamente esperando una respuesta.

- no… no lo se – dijo sollozando – es muy pronto para que descubra la verdad – lo abrazo con fuerza y este le respondió.

- habrá que hacer algo – murmuro…

- el se la quiere llevar, por eso esta aquí –

- inuyasha no va a permitirlo, ahora kagome es parte de su vida –

- el no ha estado en la academia por unos días, que paso? – dejo de abrazarlo para mirarlo.

- n-no lo se… - claro que lo sabia, pero no podía asegurarse de decírselo a sango, por lo menos… no aun.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- Esta segura de eso nana? – decía preocupada Sonomi.

- muy segura mi niña, es hora de que regresen, el pueblo los necesita – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- no creo que sea lo correcto Kaede –

- si lo es señor Kamisu, ustedes saben que el lago cristal ah recuperado sus poderes después de varios años, necesitan protegerlo para que no lo contaminen, mucho menos para que no suceda de nuevo lo ocurrido –

- están pasando muchas cosas ahora, usted cree que estará segura de proteger a sus alumnos –

Esta embozo un sonrisa – por favor kamisu, he sido maestra por mas de mil años, usted me conoce –

- mh lo se – dijo sonriendo kamisu.

Kaede vio a sonomi con una mirada llena de tristeza e inseguridad – no puedes dejar a tu pueblo desprotegido sonomi – dijo ella acercándose – se que siguen los asesinatos en la academia pero estamos tratando de arreglar las cosas.

- si pero….

- ella tiene razón amor, a Kagome no le va pasar nada, esta en mejores manos – esta sonrió demostrándole que era verdad.

- tienen razón…. estamos en medio de una guerra, no voy a descansar hasta que esos malditos dejen a mi hija y paguen por lo que hicieron–

Kaede le beso la frente - tu madre estaría orgullosa –

- gracias… nana – dijo con una sonrisa.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Pov Inuyasha

_Un campo de flores… ahí es donde me encontraba rodeado de rosas, lirios y pétalos de Sakura, todos con un agradable aroma, pero con una pesada neblina que ocultaba todo su esplendor…. Pero enseguida esta se desvaneció dando a paso a una hermosa mujer de edad avanzada, cabello muy largo y lizo, con un hermoso vestido rosa, azul y blanco sentada entre las flores._

_Quien era ella?.. No podía verle el rostro… _

_- hijo! – esa voz…. - Donde estas pequeño? – _

_- mamii! – en ese momento vi que apareció un niño muy pequeño con pelo plateado y ojos dorados como…. _

_Como los míos.. – susurre, que esta pasando? No puedo moverme!_

_- mi niño – mire como la mujer lo abrazaba fuertemente._

_Vi como una gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro, eran lagrimas, pero a que se debía?_

_- perdóname…. inu – abrí sorprendido mis ojos- no- e-era mi madre?._

_- mami por que lloras? – de repente un gran destello de luz apareció frente a mis ojos – No, Madre! –pero todo había desaparecido. Me tire de rodillas rogando que todo fuera una simple ilusión, que todo fuera un producto de mi imaginación. Ma-madre – solloce, no pensaba que después de tantos años iba a seguir siendo doloroso._

_- inuyasha- una voz cálida llamo mi atención._

_Levante la cabeza…- kagome? – _

_- Inuyasha, Ven conmigo – ella levanto su mano para que yo la tomara pero antes de hacerlo vi como su apariencia cambiaba, su pelo se volvía mas largo y lizo, su cuerpo estaba un poco mas proporcionado y sus ojos… ya no mostraban esa felicidad que tenia siempre… mas bien estos eran fríos… no puede ser - pensé_

_- kikyo? …. Me miraba con una mezcla de odio y tristeza. Vi como caían lagrimas de sus ojos, pero estas eran diferentes… eran lagrimas de sangre._

_- por que me traicionaste? – la escuche decir llorando, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía rápidamente._

_- y-yo… no - las palabras no me salían de la boca._

_-POR QUE! – _

_-Kikyoo!- trate de llegar hacia ella pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desvaneció…_

Me levante sobresaltado de la cama, que había sido eso? Por que recuerdos del pasado llegaban a mi mente en este momento?... me dolía la cabeza, sentía como si miles de agujas se me inyectaran en el cerebro… pero ahora que lo pensaba de algo si estaba claro, No tenia que distraerme con algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo…. Eso me traería más problemas. Termine de calmarme y me di cuenta que tenia un trozo de tela húmedo en la frente…

Este aroma es de…. – kagome… – vi como dormía en una posición no muy cómoda, me levante lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido, la cargue en mis brazos y la acosté en la cama abrigándola con la frazada. Me fije que había un pequeño balde de agua al lado, no lograba recordar nada de lo que sucedió anoche, lo único que sabia era que- me había desmayado… - susurre, es verdad me llego un impulsante dolor de cabeza que perdí el conocimiento en ese instante.

Mire a kagome que dormía tranquilamente, parecía inocente ante todo. Me acerque para contemplarla mejor, todo era perfecto en ella.. Sus labios carnosos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, su pequeña nariz punteada, su largo cabello ondulado que caía como cascada encima de sus hombros y sus ojos marrones que transmitían alegría y dulzura. Aquellos que me cautivaron la primera vez los vi.

_- estas bien? – pregunte._

_-s-si – sus ojos chocolates brillaban._

En ese momento la había salvado de un maldito vampiro que quería comérsela.

_Como te llamas pequeña?– dije agachándome a su altura._

_-ka-kagome –dijo tartamudeando lo que me hizo sentir una extraña sensación por su voz tan angelical._

Es cierto, Ahora me daba cuenta… que desde la primera vez que vi a kagome no me la pude sacar de la cabeza, lo que me provoco una gran confusión y desesperación al principio porque no quería decepcionar a mi padre y aceptar mis sentimientos. Pero recordé las palabras de mi maestro y consejero…

**Flash Black**

_- hijo te conozco desde que naciste y veo pura tristeza en tus ojos, que sucede? – _

_- totosai... me siento arrepentido – dijo con tristeza mirando el piso._

_- se lo que paso con esa joven… pero tu no tienes la culpa de que todo haya terminado así – dijo este sentándose al lado de el mientras ponía una mano en su hombro._

_- lo pude haber evitado pero sentí como el instinto y el odio me ganaban –_

_- tienes que dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarte para lo que viene ahora, pero veo que eso no es lo único motivo por el que estas así-_

_- tu si que me conoces totosai – dijo sonriendo._

_- por supuesto, desde la muerte de tu madre me he ocupado de ti y te crie de la mejor manera posible enseñándote muchas cosas de las que debes saber del mundo en el que vivimos. Has sido como un hijo para mí-_

_- gracias, pero no todo de lo que me dijiste me ayudo… sabes lo que planea mi padre ahora-_

_- sigue con su plan de vengarse por saber quien asesino a tu madre –_

_- los higurashi tuvieron otra hija llamada kagome.. –_

_- lo se, pero la dejaron en un pueblo con los humanos porque sabían que corría peligro si estaban con ellos-_

_Asintió – mi padre me ordeno vigilarla ya que muy pronto nos vendría de utilidad – vio como totosai lo moraba sorprendido._

_- tu padre… quiere abrir el símbolo? –_

_- si, al principio no me negué porque también quería venganza pero después… en el instante que la salve… pude ver su rostro lleno dulzura y amor. Eso me llego al alma._

_- te enamoraste no hijo? tienes miedo a lo que puedas llegar a hacerle? – _

_- si, pero tengo dos sentimientos confusos cuando me acerco a ella, uno es… que quiero matarla y hacer sufrir a los Higurashi por lo que le hicieron a mi madre pero, algo me detiene antes de ser mi cometido. Solo que no se que es –_

_- eso es porque tu corazón esta tratando de decirte que hagas lo correcto, haz tu vida inuyasha piensa en lo bueno y no en lo malo, no dejes que los demás tomen decisiones por ti. Si tu madre estuviera ahora con nosotros, que diría? Lo pensaste? No diré mas, se que harás lo correcto- se paro y antes de irse giro para verlo – solo espero que para ese entonces… no sea demasiado tarde para que te des cuenta de tus actos- con eso ultimo salió de la habitación._

_Inuyasha se quedo pensando en lo que dijo y tenia que decidir rápido que tenia que hacer… seguir obedeciendo a su padre o dejar todo en el pasado y dejar a esa niña en paz que no tiene que estar involucrada en esto._

**Fin Del Flash Black**

Inu… - escuche kagome susurrar mi nombre sacándome de mis pensamientos – mi amor…

Sonreí se veía tan hermosa… se estaba despertando lo que me dio una idea.

Me acerque lo suficiente para estar cerca posando mis labios en los suyos, moviéndolos lentamente hasta que sentí como me respondía llenándome de felicidad, sus manos rodearon mi cuello mientras agarraba suavemente su cintura… nos quedamos así por unos segundos hasta que se nos termino el oxigeno y paramos para respirar.

Pov Kagome

Sentía que estaba acostada sobre algo cómodo y suave, moviéndome de un lado para el otro tratando de conciliar un poco más el sueño, pero de repente algo o mejor dicho alguien capturo mis labios saboreándolos como si fuera un manjar, yo conocía esos labios y no tarde en responder, rogando a que nos quedemos así para siempre pero todos los humanos tenemos que respirar así que nos separamos un poco para tomar aire.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con dos mares dorados hermosos que me miraban con deseo.

- despertaste pequeña – susurro cerca de mí.

- si inu – espera, no será que yo soy la que tengo que despertarlo en vez de el? – Inuyasha – me levante rápidamente apartándolo de mí – que haces aquí?

- estas en mi recamara – dijo sonriendo-

- n-no ya se.. – tartamudee– pero deberías estar descansando.

Te quedaste toda la noche cuidándome, además no iba a dejar que te quedaras dormida en el piso. Me siento mucho mejor ahora, gracias a tus cuidados.

- d-de –nada – odiaba cuando me hacia sonrojar, me hacia ver como un tomate – necesito bañarme y cambiarme de ropa – dije parándome y agarrando mis cosas para irme.

- bañate aquí, no tengo problema – lo vi sonriendo en forma picarona –

- no gracias, mejor me baño en mi cuarto – se empezó a reír llamando mi atención.

- eres tan ingenua pequeña, no voy hacer nada…. A menos que tú me dejes- me sonroje tanto que agache la cabeza – además están todos los chicos afuera, que pensaran de ti cuando te vean salir de mi habitación? – tenia razón, eso seria una vergüenza.

Suspire, no tenia otra opción mas quedarme aquí a bañarme, después veré como hago para Salir. Vi como sonreía triunfante por mi decisión.

- vamos, ve a ducharte yo te traigo la ropa – me dio fugaz beso en los labios y se fue dejándome sola. – Bien… andando – dije entrando al baño.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Vamos inuyasha – este estaba cerca de meter el ultimo punto, pero alguien le impedía el paso.

- que pasa taisho, no puedes conmigo – este sonrió y dio un gran salto metiendo la pelota de básquet en el aro.

– si! Bien hecho amigo – terminaron de jugar para ir todos a los vestidores-

- eso fue trampa, usaste tus técnicas, eso esta prohibido en los deportes – gruño un peli-negro

- ja! Lo que no te gusto es que te haya ganado lobo rabioso – dijo mientras se aseaba.

- acaso quieres pelear bestia? – dijo levantando su puño.

- koga mejor vámonos –

- si, Ginta tiene razón, vámonos – dijeron los amigos.

- por mi esta bien – dijo este enseñando sus garras.

- inuyasha… - susurro un oji-azul – sabes que no tienes que meterte en problemas –

- no molestes miroku –

- sabes, ahora que lo pienso kagome no debería estar contigo bestia, yo le puedo dar todo lo que necesita- dijo triunfante

- y piensas que voy a dejar que este con un insecto como tu? -

- tengo mas posibilidades en hacerla feliz –

- me las pagaras – pero antes de golpearlo este se desvaneció.

- no tengo tiempo para andar con inútiles, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – dijo desapareciendo.

- espéranos koga! – dijeron Ginta y Hakaku al unísono.

- ese engreído! – miroku suspiro y trato de calmarlo.

- calma amigo, sabes que koga siempre utiliza a la señorita kagome para hacerte enojar –

- tienes razón, no debería hacerle caso a sus tonterías –

- y hablando de tonterías, fuiste tan tonto en meterte con Maryomaru –

- el apareció en mi camino, no tuve mas remedio que pelear con el –

- ahora que lo dices, adonde fuiste ese día que no estabas? –

- sabes adonde fui -

- fuiste… al lago cristal? – vio como su amigo no decía nada y solo se quedaba callado asintiendo – y encontraste lo que faltaba?

- no llegue! – Dijo levantándose enojado – te dije que ese maldito, se metió en mi camino, por lo menos lo deje agonizando de dolor –

- no lo mataste? –

- no, me hizo un gran corte en el brazo infectándolo y tuve que irme sino la herida iba empeorar – miroku lo escuchaba atentamente – ahí fue cuando llegue y me encontré con kagome, me estaba buscando por que estaba preocupada-

- por eso ella se quedo a dormir en tu cuarto –

- como lo sabes? – decía extrañado

- por que Salí con sango ayer a la noche y la estaba buscando, pero le dije que estaba contigo, detecte tu aroma y la de ella, estaban juntos –

- bueno… si, pero no paso nada si te lo preguntas – dijo sonrojado.

- mh lo se – se quedo unos minutos en silencio.

- inuyasha, que es lo que querías hacer allá? –

- uh? pues yo… - no sabia como decirlo – que-quería buscar a ver si quedaba algún resto de… k-kikyo –

- pero por que?, sabes que después de lo que paso hace 500 años, el lago había perdido su pureza y esplendor –

- lo se, pero solo quería cerciorarme si… había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes –

- igual no te ibas a poder acercar inuyasha, el lago se encuentra en las tierras de los Higurashi -

- lo se, solo quería hacer el intento -

- tu padre sabia desde hace ya mucho tiempo que el había vuelto -

- si, fue por esa razón que me envió aquí, para que empecemos a actuar todo lo planeado. Naraku fue un idiota si pensaba que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta de su resucitación –

- pero envió a tu hermano… - vio como fruncía enseño – significa que…

- ya se dio cuenta, pero no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que el idiota de seshomaru la toque, mucho menos que le haga daño -

- descuida, también estamos nosotros para ayudarte – dijo dándole apoyo - _la vida de la señorita kagome esta en juego _- pensó preocupado.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- Kagome! – gritaron dos chicas.

-Yuka, Eri – dijo sonriendo – como están chicas? –

- estamos bien, preparándonos para un examen de geometría – dijo Eri

- que bien, y ayumi? –

- esta decorando el salón de baile con unos amigos para la llegada del invierno – decía Yuka

- ah, bueno me tengo que ir, recién saque estos libros de anatomía tengo que entregar un trabajo en la semana –

- ah bueno, te dejamos pero antes – me agarraron de los hombros para que me acerque – si vas al amanecer todos los días al gimnasio, veras a seshomaru haciendo ejercicio – dijeron susurrando en forma picarona.

- pe-pero que cosas dicen ¿ - dije colorada.

- tú sabes a que nos queremos referir –

- ehhh? – una gotita de sudor cayó por mi cabeza.

- mmm, déjala Ayumi pronto se dará cuenta –

-si, adiós kagome – wow! Ahora que tienes estas chicas? Me dirigí hacia mi habitación a dejar las cosas en mi escritorio porque después iría a las tiendas de ropas con sango, le debía una… mas bien muchas, cada vez que quiere salir conmigo no tenia tiempo, pero ahora nada me va a detener.

- hay! Lo siento… - genial, los libros los tenia enumerados.

- no hay problema, déjame ayudarte – esa voz… levante mi cabeza memorizando donde vi ese cuerpo musculoso y mechones plateados pero me di cuenta rápidamente quien era por sus ojos.

- seshomaru… - murmure.

- eres kagome cierto? – dijo dándome mi ultimo libro.

-s-si, gracias – nos miramos a los ojos por largo tiempo – bueno… me tengo que ir, em.. Adiós –

Sentí como me paro agarrándome del brazo, mire por los alrededores y vi algunos chicas murmurando cosas entre ellas, y otras que me miraban con rabia. Suspire, eso me pasaba por meterme en un camino equivocado – q-que pasa? - me acerco hacia el para decirme algo en el oído.

- ven hoy a medianoche al bosque, no faltes – diciendo esto se separo y se fue ignorando los saludos y suspiros de las chicas. Lo último había sonado como una orden.

_- para que querrá verme en el bosque a medianoche? … no puedo hacer eso, que pensara inu?.. Mejor no digo nada, lo mataría si se entera de que el se acerco a mi, conociendo lo posesivo que es…- _me fui hacia mi camarote con una duda en mente, si ir o no….

-o-

- vaya, no pensé que el hermano de inuyasha también este interesado en kagome – cerro sus ojos por un momento para pensar – genial, ahora tendré que matar a esos dos estúpidos taisho para quedarme con ella- dijo enojado.

- estas seguro de eso hermano? – dijo el otro no muy convencido-

- acaso lo dudas jakotsu?, Naraku se puede ir al infierno porque ya no seguiré con sus planes, ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo en mente – _prepárate… por que no sabes lo que te espera kagome _– pensó sonriendo con una mirada lujuriosa-

* * *

><p>uyy! las cosas se complicaron un pokitoo, parece ser que uno de los sirvientes de naraku se obsesiono con Kagome, para que querrá seshomaru encontrase con ella a mitad de la noche en el bosque? Que tiene que ver kikyo con todo esto? dejare de hablar asi y dejarlos con la intriga hasta el proximo capitulo? xD jaja<p>

-o-

Antes de irme quiero agradecerles a todos por los reviews y por seguir mis fic, en especial a:

gabyuki, jessica nicole, Angelig, karlamaya, Lily2011, maya chan, kagome-hanyo-miko , Rosslove, keiko-taisho & paula kagome maria

Gracias chicas, me alentaron mas para seguir inspirada en la Historia, tambien a los que me pusieron en favoritos y/o mejores autores.

**Mil Gracias & Hasta la Próxima n_n Dejen Reviews.**


	9. Extrañas sensaciones

**H**olaaa! konichiwua a todos, espero que no se hayan desesperado por la conti n_n

no tarde mucho en editar este capitulo, así que aquí se los dejo!

_**D**isfruten!_

* * *

><p>"Extrañas sensaciones"<p>

Por que estaba haciendo esto? no lo sabia y no debería pero... siempre había sido muy curiosa cuando se trataba de cosas que no comprendía o cuando necesitaba aclarar mis dudas, pero al momento de tocar ese pequeño y redondo pedazo de metal para abrir la puerta sentía miles de sensaciones raras en mi interior... la mayoría era un presentimiento extraño que me embargaba desde que sentí como se me erizo la piel en el momento en que me susurro esas palabras en el oído.

_- ven hoy a medianoche al bosque, no faltes -_

Lo que menos me gustaba era que me dieran órdenes y eso sonó como una. Inhale un poco de aire y lo exhale rápidamente tratando de que mi cabeza no sea un torbellino de cosas. Mire con determinación como las agujas del reloj giraban lentamente provocando un pequeño sonido que hacia que me ponga mas nerviosa.

- una hora - murmure, me acosté encima de mis libros con mi cabeza apoyada en mis brazos, una pequeña lámpara era la única que me iluminaba. Debe ser algo importante si el quería hablar conmigo... pero de que?

- inuyasha... -

-o-

- no creo que sea muy idiota al no saber que lo descubrieron - dijo este mientras caminaba por un sendero grande y oscuro cubierto de arboles que no eran notados gracias a una espesa neblina que no dejaba ver nada a su paso.

- el... lo sabe - el albino la miro detalladamente, debía admitir que era hermosa pero su rostro siempre muy pálido y con unos ojos que no transmitían tristeza, ni dolor ni felicidad ni inseguridad, en su mirada solo había... nada. Por poco casi la confundía con la neblina ya que su pelo blanco y sedoso no ayudaba, menos esa ropa que traía puesta.

- siempre has sido muy callada lo sabias? - pero ella no contesto, su mirada solo se encontraba en buscar a su objetivo- mph bien quédate calla...

- ahí es - este vio como la chica señalaba una enorme cueva oscura y tenebrosa con cadáveres y animales muertos que desprendía un desagradable olor.

- esto es repugnante - dijo tapándose la nariz.

- adentro se encuentra... el cristal de esmeralda - esta siguió avanzando no dándole importancia al olor para entrar a la cueva seguida por el albino que la miraba sorprendido -

Embozo una sonrisa - definitivamente no eres como nosotros Kanna -

-o-

Caminaba desapercibida entre unos cuantos estudiantes que pasaban para irse a su recamara. Habían maestros cerciorándose de que estuviéramos en la torre por lo cual gire y tome otro camino para salir. Hoy no era una noche como tantas, lo que me dispuse a salir con una minifalda negra, una blusa rosa con una campera blanca y unas botas de cuero marrón, algo normal.

- Kagome! – escuche una voz alegre

- Ayumi, como estas? – le pregunte sonriendo.

-bien, justo me estaba yendo a mi habitación pero vi que ibas hacia el patio, que ibas a ser?

- ehh, no nada… solo iba a ver si estaba sango porque no la encuentro… -

- oh, yo tampoco la he visto pero bueno… no te veo desde hace días, que estuviste haciendo? –

- emm… exámenes, las chicas me dijeron que estabas decorando el salón porque se acercaba el invierno –

- si, aremos una obra para ese día por eso…. –

-Que bien, pero tengo que irme rápido ayumi después seguiremos hablando, nos vemos! –

- espera kagome- pero no me detuve, corrí rápidamente hasta llegar a una gran muralla que a través de esta estaba el camino para llegar al bosque.

- genial, ahora como hare? La entrada principal esta llena de seguridad – pero me acorde de algo, se supone que soy un vampiro tengo que tener habilidades… pero cuales?. Me tomo vario tiempo pensar.

- mmm… espero que funcione – cerré mis ojos lentamente y sentí como un aura me rodeaba el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había saltado una barrera de mas de 15 metros de alto- Wow! Creo que fue mala idea– dije sosteniéndome la cabeza.

Pero eso era lo de menos, por suerte había llegado bien a la mitad del bosque sin preocupaciones, todo estaba oscuro y tenebroso… no me gustaba eso, soplo una fuerte ventisca que hizo que me abrazara para darme más calor.

Suspire del cansancio, que diría inuyasha si me viera ahora?... creo que fue mala idea venir. Pero no había marcha atrás, ya estaba aquí.

- lo que diga el estúpido de mi hermano no te tiene que interesar – escuche una voz fría detrás de mi, no tenia que ser adivina para saber quien era. Ahí estaba el, viéndome con esos `profundos ojos dorados, no me había gustado la forma en la que se había referido a inuyasha, que se creía?

- todo lo que diga me interesa demasiado – le dije enojada. Pero este sonrió, acaso se estaba burlando de mi?

- sabe que estas aquí? –

- no, pero me llamaste por alguna razón –

- mh a ti no se te escapa nada -

No le respondí solo espere a que me contestara… ahora que lo notaba su pelo no era el mismo, lo tenia todo plateado y mas largo, sus ojos estaban mas dorados y brillosos - solo quiero saber una cosa.

- que? – dije extrañada.

- por que estas con inuyasha? – me sorprendí, no me esperaba esa pregunta por parte de el.

- por que lo amo – respondí sin dudar

- segura? –

- por que lo decís? – no me respondía y eso hacia que me desespere – contéstame -

- creo que es muy pronto para que lo sepas, pero por el momento tendrás que darte cuenta tu misma– lo escuche decir fríamente.

- no se a que te refieres, necesito que seas mas claro conmigo – por que siempre las personas me confundían con sus preguntas, en verdad no los entendía.

- definitivamente no eres como ella – dijo acercándose –

- como ella…– susurre, hay algo que el sabia y que yo no.

-_así que el idiota no le dijo nada… no cabe duda su destino ya esta marcado_- ya no puedes ocultarte mas– deje de respirar cuando sentí como me agarraba rudamente de la cintura y me acercaba lentamente hacia el, no se que intentaba hacer pero no podía tolerarlo.

-suéltame – ejercía mucho para salir de sus brazos pero no podía, el era mas fuerte que yo – no se que me quieres decir con todo esto – me apretó con mas hacia su cuerpo agarrándome de la muñeca con fuerza haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor, me di por vencida no se lo que iba hacer, solo rogué que no me hiciera daño.

- deberías estar lista – lo escuche murmurar, yo no lo miraba solo prestaba atención a sus palabras pero cuando dijo eso levante los ojos para verlo con intriga…

- para que?... – susurre muy bajito, su rostro estaba muy pegado al mío.

- para que te enfrentes a lo que viene… - donde había escuchado esa frase? no hablo mas e inclino mas su cabeza y atrapo mis labios con posesión como si fueran de el, trataba de luchar pero cada movimiento que hacia era en vano, solo me quedo resignarme y corresponderle deseando que todo terminara. No podía sentir nada en ese beso, sus labios eran muy fríos para mi, no tenia ni una pizca de dulzura, no eran de esos que te hacían sentir que estas en las nubes.

_-Tu sabes kagome, que la vida siempre tiene sufrimientos, solo que no hay que dejar que estos nos envuelva en una esfera donde no puedas salir- _

_-po-por que me dices todo esto? – _

_- para que te enfrentes a lo que viene…_

Es cierto, lo recuerdo… en ese momento era cuando me iba a besar por primera vez con inuyasha. Sentí que todo se estaba saliendo de control, sus manos habían bajado de mis caderas hacia mis piernas queriéndolas levantarlas pero yo me resistía tratando de alejarlo, ahora me daba cuenta… había sido un error venir. No podía dejar que salga con la suya, es como si estuviera dándole mi alma al demonio.

_-Tú eres mía kagome, de nadie mas – dijo besándome con dulzura._

_- siempre inuyasha -_

_No, no no! _No se como ni porque pero en ese momento sentí que como si una gran energía pura saliera de mis manos haciendo que lo tire con fuerza contra un árbol, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, miles de lagrimas caían por mis mejillas limpiaba mi boca con asco, con repulsión, levante la mirada para ver si seguía allí pero no estaba, había desaparecido como si nada.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Dos atractivos_ vampiros_ se encontraban en su habitación pensativos por lo que podría hacer seshomaru, sabían que no tenia buenas intenciones, el lo que quería era llevársela a su padre para terminar lo que empezó hace mucho tiempo… o eso es lo que creían. De repente un ojidorado sintió algo agudo en su corazón haciendo que llevara su mano al pecho que eso no paso desapercibido por cierto ojiazul.

- que te sucede inuyasha? – pero este no respondía, esa sensación nunca la había sentido antes, lo único que le llego a la mente en ese momento fue…

– Kagome– murmuro saliendo desesperado del cuarto ignorando los gritos de su amigo.

-o-

A veces me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y cambiar muchas cosas, eliminar lo malo del pasado para así cambiar algo del futuro pero ahora más que nada necesitaba estar sola con mis lágrimas, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba llorando, lo único que se es que estaba confundida y me sentía una basura por haber hecho lo que hice, seguro inuyasha me odiara.

Seguí con mi tristeza por unos minutos mas hasta que me quede completamente dormida sin escuchar que la puerta se habría lentamente en ese instante.

- kagome… - no podía equivocarse algo le había pasado a su hermosa vampiresa pues pudo oler sus lagrimas a metros de su habitación – que te paso pequeña – susurro bajito secando las ultimas gotas saladas que quedaban en su rostro.

Pero le llego un aroma desagradable que estaba impregnado en su cuerpo, no dudo en reconocerlo – ese maldito – sus puños se cerraron con fuerza conteniéndose para no ir a matarlo ahora – me las pagaras – no dijo nada mas y salió rápidamente de ahí.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Era una mañana fría y nublada, los rayos del sol no existían en esos momentos, los arboles se movían por las fuertes ventiscas, eso significa que se aproximaba una tormenta. Una peli marrón estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de criaturas mitológicas y objetos antiguos.

- Sango – escucho una voz preocupada muy cerca de ella.

- ayame… que paso estas pálida – dijo esta observando a su amiga.

- averigüé lo que me pediste – sango abrió los ojos sorprendida –

- ven vamos a otro lugar – agarro el libro y salieron al patio para hablar mejor.

- he visto muchas cosas – empezó hablar la oji-verde – pero la mayoría no tienen sentido.

- que viste? Trata de recordarlo –

- n- no lo se, solo pude ver un gran palacio, cadáveres alrededor y… y –

- que mas… - odiaba ser desesperada pero eso era importante.

- un hombre… fuerte de pelo largo azabache con piel pálida y… unos ojos rojos que desprendían pura maldad.

- supones que sea él quien peleo con midoriko? –

- no lo se, puede ser lo mas probable… también pude ver que el iris azul era entregado a una persona solo que no le puse ver el rostro- dijo extrañada

- quien podría ser?... –

-pero lo mas extraño fue que… presencie algunas imágenes del futuro– sango se puso nerviosa, presentía algo malo en sus palabras.

- vi a kagome, pero… con otra apariencia y por ultimo un símbolo raro… era como una estrella con cuatro esferas redondas o algo así no lo se… -

_Así que eso es_… estaba casi todo resuelto lo único que faltaba eran armar las piezas del rompecabezas para que todo quede claro.

- gracias, muchas gracias amiga – dijo abrazándola con fuerza –

- de nada, no se muy bien lo que esta pasando pero sea lo que sea espero que todo salga bien –

- eso espero – dijo suspirando con pesadez-

-o-

- esta todo listo mi niña? – dijo una mujer mientras se acercaba a ayudarla con sus cosas.

- si nana, ya casi termino – termino de guardar todo lo que necesitaba, solo esperaría a su adorado esposo para partir lo mas rápido posible.

- muy bien, quieres que haga algo por ti? –

- no gracias, pero… estas segura de eso kaede? –

- más que segura, ya han pasado mucho tiempo lejos de su reino y aunque han pasado años, no todo cambio –

- si lo se – de repente se escucho un crujido de la puerta al abrirse para dar paso a un peli- marron -

- ya esta todo listo mi amor? – dijo besándola amorosamente.

- si, pero primero tenemos que hablar con kagome –

- no se preocupen, enviare a Goshinki para que la traiga –

- gracias kaede –

-o-

No me había despertado bien esa mañana, mis ojos estaban hinchados y mi rostro se veía horrible. Decidí darme un baño para relajarme un poco y si que me sirvió, era una agradable sensación sentir el agua por mi piel, me lave la cabeza y me jabone el cuerpo hasta quedar completamente limpia. Salí con una toalla arrollada en mi cuerpo mientras me secaba el pelo.

- kagome – escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga llamándome.

- que paso sango? – Esta estaba sentada en el escritorio leyendo unos libros-

- estas bien? – no, en realidad no lo estaba –

- si, no te preocupes – mentí sonriéndole con falsedad.

- bien, quieres ir al comedor? Se nota que no has comido nada –

- claro, deja que me cambie y vamos –

Termine de alistarme y salimos juntas a comer algo, mejor dicho yo iba a comer algo. Vi el cielo, estaba todo oscuro por ahora no estaba lloviendo, solo caían pequeñas gotas. Llegamos y vimos a koga con yuka y eri.

- sabes que te necesitamos para decorar el teatro koga – decía eri.

- saben que tengo un torneo de basket ese día, ya les dije que no puedo – dijo molesto

- ay vamos, solo por esta vez… -

- no – las chicas suspiraron, no había forma de que aceptara, aunque…

-déjalo yuka, no podemos hacer nada –

- si, lastima de kagome, tendrá que hacerlo todo ella sola –

- uh? kagome? – las chicas sonrieron complacidas, ya que koga le gusta kagome aceptaría sin dudarlo –

- claro, además faltan unas semanas –

- yuka tiene razón, además tendrías tiempo para conquistarla –

- mh ella esta con ese perro rabioso, realmente no se que le vio –

- bueno, como tu digas…. Hola kagome! – dijo eri haciéndole señas con las manos para que vengan.

- Hola chicas, hola koga – dijo sonriéndole a lo que hizo que koga se sonrojara.

- h-hola – _en realidad tiene una sonrisa hermosa_.

- sabes recién estábamos hablando con koga para ayudarnos a decorar el teatro –

- enserio yuka? Pero pensé que solo era el salón –

- si, yo también pensé lo mismo sango –

- si, pero haremos una obra y después habrá una fiesta, será una noche fantástica –

- me lo imagino, bueno entonces yo también ayudare –

- estas segura kagome? Tenemos exámenes de química y mate en dos semanas –

- tranquila sango, lo tengo controlado –

- bien, en ese caso yo también lo hare –

- muy bien – dijeron al unísono las chicas.

No sentamos juntos en la mesa hablando de como seria esa noche, donde habría que poner las luces, la música, el vestuario para la obra. Pero me gruño la panza en ese momento, por lo que me pare y busque algo para comer.

- te sugiero que pruebes el batido de frutilla kagome – dijo yuka.

- lo tomare en cuenta –

- que asco, como te puede gustar? –

- vos porque eres un vampiro eri – dijo burlona.

- y que bien que lo soy – murmuro.

Había tantas cosas para comer, batidos, jugos, medialunas, tostadas, alfajores. Pero me agarre solo el batido de frutilla que me había dicho yuka y unas tostadas de mermeladas con una manzana.

- no sabia que tenias tanta hambre kagome jaja –

- no molestes san – dije inflando mis mejillas haciéndome ver como una niña.

-o-

Un peli plateado caminaba tranquilamente como siempre con elegancia sacándoles los suspiros a todas las chicas que se le cruzaba. Todos se habían dado cuenta que los dos taisho eran hermanos ya que era muy obvio por los rasgos que eran iguales. Eso hizo que las chicas enloquecieran por los dos hermanos tan atractivos mas estos se ganaban el odio de casi todos los chicos de la academia pero a seshomaru no le importaba mucho, menos le interesaba meterse con alguna de esas zorras, porque así es como las llamaba.

- aquí estas maldito – un ojidorado lo había empujado con fuerza contra los casilleros agradeciendo que no había nadie alrededor– no te sirvió lo que me hiciste hace años, ahora quieres arrebatármela! –

Este sonrió, sabía a que se estaba refiriendo su querido hermano- así que te diste cuenta, no eres tan idiota como parece –

- cállate, no la volverás a tocar sino….

- sino que… crees que voy a dejar que una basura como tu me de ordenes ¿–

- sabes de que soy capaz, no me provoques! – este trataba de no sacar toda su energía para no mandarlo al diablo a su hermano.

- aun no puedo creer como dejaste que un fenómeno te robara el corazón, eres una vergüenza para la familia –

- feh! A eso le decís familia? No hicieron más que dañarla –

- sabes lo que ellos nos hicieron y aun así dejaste que todo esto pasara – seshomaru estaba serio escupiéndole todas esas palabras en la cara para ver si su hermano no se daba cuenta de las cosas –

- ellos no tienen la culpa, tu deberías saberlo estuviste ahí –

- aunque paso hace siglos lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aun no logro entender como mi padre pudo casarse con una humana, que repugnante –

- cállate! – inuyasha no soporto mas y se lanzo contra su hermano golpeándolo y rasgándoles la ropa con sus garras, pero seshomaru no se quedaba atrás, esquivaba cada ataque que este le daba sin problemas, _Patético – pensó – _Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que con esos ridículos movimientos no me vencerás! – seshomaru puso su mano en su pecho y lo lanzo lejos haciendo que este chocara con una ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

Inuyasha puso su mano en su pecho con dolor, no sabia que le había hecho, era insoportable pero se dio cuenta que ahí tenia la cicatriz lo que le provoco ardor, vio a seshomaru y noto que su manos tenían veneno – maldito! – no se podía mover, sus ojos se cerraban de a poco, no podía dejarse vencer.

- si mi padre me mando aquí para terminar el trabajo, eso lo que voy hacer, aunque sea una perdida de tiempo, se que lograre algo valioso al final- sonrió con arrogancia – todo esto por una humana… ridículo –

- no te le acerques – ya no podía mas, sentía como se desvanecía en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad.

- eres débil – escucho decir a su hermano- eso es lo que te matara si no controlas tus impulsos -este se fue sin decir mas dejando a un inuyasha inconsciente –

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- pero por que se van? –no podía ser, sus padres se irían y no le querían decir donde mas bien la verdad, después de haber desayunado, Goshinki vino diciéndome que mis padres querían hablar conmigo lo que me provoco curiosidad.

- ya te lo dije cariño, tenemos otros asuntos que atender, pero descuida kaede se va a quedar aquí con ustedes.

- es tan importante papa? – no quería que se fueran, no habían estado todo el tiempo juntos.

- mi amor, prometo que no tardaremos en regresar, ah y casi se me olvidaba – fue hacia una pequeño cajón y me entrego un sobre lleno de hojas y una lapicera.

- para que esto mama? – dije cuando me las dio.

- hace unas semanas dijiste que extrañabas a tus_ padres_, por eso te lo doy, escríbeles y diles que estas a salvo ya que ellos no saben como estas desde que partiste del pueblo.

Era enserio, no había tenido tiempo de escribirles, tenia que agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por mi – gracias mama – dije abrazándola – que les valla bien –

- descuida bebe, estaremos bien – mi padre se acerco y me beso en la frente – pórtate bien.

- lo hare – dije sonriéndole. Aunque estaba feliz por saber que me podría comunicar con mis "padres" aun tenía curiosidad por saber adonde iban.

- ya esta todo listo?- vi a kaede con unas guardias atrás.

- si, ya estamos señora kaede, cuide a nuestra pequeña es todo lo que tenemos –

- no se preocupe señor kamisu, primero pasaran sobre mi antes de tocarla –

Antes de irse, los abrase fuertemente y les desee suerte en el viaje, no sabia porque pero sentía una rara sensación, no como las que venia sintiendo desde hace semanas, esta era otra la cual no sabia como describir.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

- el plan marcha a la perfección – decía un hombre de pelo largo azabache muy ondulado con una profunda mirada rojiza.

- si, lo sabemos… pero que harás con bankotsu, el te esta traicionando lo olvidas? – la hermosa mujer de esbelto cuerpo, ojos lilas profundos, con el pelo agarrado por una hebilla con dos plumas, estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la gran puerta corrediza.

Sonrió – lo se, dejare que siga con sus estupideces… por ahora, solo necesitamos el agua de ese lago –

- el también a tratado de llegar ahí, pero veo que no lo logro –

- por eso te mande a que los vigilaras, Maryomaru hizo un buen trabajo –

- Hakudoshi y Kanna partieron hace días y no volvieron, no crees que es raro? –

- pensé que no te interesaban – dijo burlón.

-claro que no, ya ni se porque estoy aquí –

- por que te voy a dar un trabajo… y espero que lo hagas bien sino atente a las consecuencias – dijo serio mientras se acercaba a ella.

- mmm… y cual es Naraku?-La mujer estaba con un abanico entre sus manos.

- escúchame bien Kagura –

-o-

Llegue a mi habitación y me senté en el escritorio, les escribiría ahora para enviárselas rápidamente, seguramente deben estar preocupados, ya que yo no les había dado señales de vida desde que llegue. Saque la lapicera y empecé.

_Queridos Padres_

_Primero que nada quiero decirles que lo siento, no les asegure que había llegado a salvo después de mi partida, no saben cuanto los extraños, me hacen mucha falta, extraño tus abrazos y tus caricias cuando era pequeña mama, y papa tus regaños y tus mimos nunca los voy a olvidar. _

_Desde que llegue aquí he descubierto muchas cosas las cuales hablare con ustedes tan pronto cuando los vuelva a ver, no será mucho tiempo se lo prometo. Mis padres me están cuidando muy bien y no están haciendo que me falte nada. Voy bien en mis materias y estudio todos los días._

_Tengo amigos geniales, que me apoyan en todo y siempre están ahí para mí. También hay alguien especial que esta conmigo, es alguien muy importante en mi vida, lo conocerán pronto, ya no falta mucho para las vacaciones._

_Bueno, me tengo que ir, necesito estudiar y ayudar a preparar algunas cosas para la llegada del invierno. Los amo demasiado, espero que me respondan pronto. _

Doble en dos la hoja poniéndola en un sobre y la guarde en mi cajón, mas tarde la enviaría por correo, al menos con eso estoy tranquila.

- Kagome – escuché como la puerta se abría rudamente dando paso a una sango preocupada.

- que paso san? No te vez bien – dije acercándome a ella.

- es inuyasha, esta en la enfermería – abrí grandemente los ojos, no puede ser…

-inuyasha? Que le paso? – no podía ser cierto.

- lo encontraron inconsciente cerca de los casilleros - salimos de la habitación para ir corriendo a buscarlo. Sentí como me desvanecía por cada paso que daba, inuyasha, inuyasha que te paso?.

Llegamos y una enfermera nos abrió la puerta, yo entre sin decir nada y me acerque a el, tenia un cable inyectado en su brazo izquierdo, podía ver que estaba más pálido de lo común, estaba profundamente dormido, no se movía es como si no diera signos de vida.

- inuyasha – mis ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas que fueron cayendo una por una, no me gustaba verlo ahí tan indefenso, que le había sucedido?

- no se preocupe señorita, el joven solo sufrió algunas cortadas pero esta estable solo debe descansar, por lo tanto tendrá que irse a su habitación-

- no, no quiero, me voy a quedar con el – no me iba apartar de su lado.

- por favor kagome, vámonos –

- sango, te lo pido, déjame quedarme – no sabia como inuyasha se había hecho esas heridas pero lo iba averiguar costase lo que me costase – por favor.

- esta bien, pero solo por esta vez, recuerda que necesitas descansar, y calmarte no me gusta verte así amiga–

- te prometo que estaré bien, si me buscan las chicas diles que estaré ocupada, gracias – vi que sango ya se había ido.

- bueno señorita, ahí hay un sofá disponible, puede quedarse ahí si quiere, cualquier cosa no dude en avisarme –

- gracias señora – esta salió dejándolos solos. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, pude ver una venda en su pecho donde tenía esa cicatriz.

- inu… - de nuevo mis lagrimas amenazaban por salir.

Agarre una silla y me senté al lado de inuyasha. No me iba a ir hasta que el despertara. Estuve velando su sueño por horas hasta que me quede dormida encima de la camilla.

-o-

- quiero que los reúnan a todos, necesitamos hacer una junta ahora mismo–

- señor, sabe que no podremos hacer nada hasta que sus hijos vuelvan –

- escúchame totosai, mientras estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo hablando entre nosotros, el ha estado planeando todo desde el principio!, y podría apostar que kamisu ya lo sabe y esta regresando a su reino-

- señor, con todo respeto el juicio no se hará hasta que la futura higurashi se encuentre entre nosotros, el collar que usted tiene no le servirá, el consejo no le dejara, usted mismo hizo las reglas.

- este collar perteneció a Kikyo higurashi, sabes acaso porque lo tengo! – decía el ojidorado golpeando una mesa.

- no señor – mintió.

- este collar lo llevaba esa mujer el momento en que fue sellada por el símbolo – InuTaisho mostraba un collar ovalado azul zafiro, con diamantes plateados alrededor – se lo dio sonomi en su ultimo cumpleaños-

-perdón señor, pero eso que tiene que ver? –

- este objeto tiene su esencia, con eso podríamos reabrirlo –

-señor por favor recapacite, el símbolo solo se abrirá cuando la sangre de la futura heredera higurashi caiga en esta y lo marque antes del eclipse lunar- dijo desesperado totosai rogando a que su señor piense bien las cosas.

- eso ya lo sabia totosai – dijo mas calmado – solo… necesito tiempo para pensar.

- sea paciente ya no falta mucho –

- lo se… puedes retirarte – totosai hizo una reverencia y salió del gran salón.

Suspiro – _izayoi aun no olvido esa promesa que te hice, te vengare, lo prometo _– pensó dejando caer una fina lagrima por su mejilla.

* * *

><p>Las cosas se estan volviendo complicadas -.-<p>

que le habrá pedido naraku a kagura? porque seshomaru beso a kagome? A que promesa se estará refiriendo Inu? eso y miles de preguntas serán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos ^.^

Gracias por los Reviews, son las mejores autoras que he conocido, gracias a todos!

**N/A:** en el capitulo 5, la música de la escena del baile es:

**FLIGHTLESS BIRD, AMERICAN MOUTH**

**H**asta la próxima! n_n


	10. Complicaciones y Tristes recuerdos

Hola Mis queridas Lectoras!

Perdón por la demora, es estado bastante estresada con el trabajo y los estudios, pero vean aqui la conti n_n

**Gracias por todos los Reviews Son las/los Mejores!**

Recuerden que lo personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen T_T

No los molesto mas! ^.^

* * *

><p>"Complicaciones y tristes recuerdos"<p>

Esperando impaciente le llegada de sus fieles sirvientes, un hombre alto y de mirada diabólica no podía evitar pensar en esos recuerdos que lo estuvieron torturando desde que resucito, de tan solo recordar ese rostro… esa mirada llena de compasión… de lastima hacia despertar su gran instinto asesino. Todos estos malditos años atrapado en el infierno hizo que su odio incrementara aun mas, los haría pagar… a todos! A aquellos que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo en el pasado arderán en el infierno en donde sus almas serán torturadas y esclavizadas por siempre. Los Taisho… los Higurashi… ellos serán los primeros en morir. Si tan solo tuviese esa perla en sus manos ahora…

- _Como pude confiarme tanto…-_pensó desesperado – un poco más… y en este momento estaría destrozándolos! - sus puños se cerraron fuertemente en el momento en que su mente volvía al pasado.

**Flash Black**

_Observándola detalladamente… sin dejar que su mirada la perdiera de vista, aunque había escuchado rumores el siempre creyó que esa valiosa joya existía. Su poder era tan atrayente que no solo el se obsesionaba cada minuto… si no que también muchas criaturas venían a apoderarse de sus grandes poderes, pero sabia que ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Aun no podía entender como una ser sobrenatural pueda tener un objeto tan valioso en sus manos. Muchos decían que esa perla fue creada por ese ser, que salió de su corazón gracias a sus sentimientos puros y nobles. Tonterías – pensó seriamente. Pero… aunque no quería reconocerlo… todo indicaba que era cierto… ya que Ella era la guardiana, la que purificaba… la perla de shikon. _

_- se que estas ahí demonio – sabia que lo había descubierto, salió de su escondite con su mismo porte serio que llevaba siempre, sonrió al pensar que esa mujer no era tan tonta como pensaba. _

_- vaya midoriko no creía que fueras tan fuerte como para que sepas que estoy aquí – dijo burlándose._

_- detecte tu esencia desde kilómetros… -esta estaba dándole la espalda dejando ver su hermoso y lacio pelo azabache que llegaba hasta mas debajo de sus caderas._

_- no me sorprendes… ya sabes porque vine– dijo este preparándose para atacar._

_Esta se dio la vuelta dejando ver su pálido rostro tan perfecto… con unos ojos chocolates puros, una pequeña nariz respingada y unos labios muy bien delineados .cualquiera que vería a esa mujer pensaría que es una diosa, mas a este ser no le interesa en lo mas mínimo, lo único que quería era esa perla para incrementar sus poderes. _

_- hasta cuando seguirás Naraku? –dijo sacando una espada de su armadura._

_-hasta que me des lo que quiero – midoriko ya sabía que Naraku se había obsesionado con la joya pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se lo iba a entregar._

_- sabes que te será imposible acercarte a la perla mientras yo este viva – _

_- entonces te matare para quedarme con ella! – Naraku salto hacia la mujer tratando de herirla con sus garras, pero esta le parecía absurdo esos ataques, siempre era lo mismo, no iba a perder su tiempo con un vampiro patético como este, con rapidez agarro con sus dos manos los bordes de su espada diciendo un pequeño conjuro, haciendo que de esta salga un gran poder de purificación mandando a Naraku lejos del bosque estrellándolo contra los arboles. _

_Este estaba adolorido, tratando de levantarse pero le era inútil, levanto la cabeza solo para encontrarse en esa mujer amenazándolo con su espada, pensó que en ese momento moriría ya que esta estaba demasiado cerca de su cuello, casi rozando pero no sucedió…. En vez de ver sangre derramándose de su interior vio que en la mirada de midoriko había…. compasión?_

_- por tu bien, espero que no vuelvas a parecer por mi reino, no quiero desperdiciar mis poderes en ti – diciendo esto se marcho dejando a un Naraku humillado y lleno de ira. _

_- esta me las pagaras –en vez de un pensamiento fue totalmente un susurro que solo el viento logro escuchar. _

**Fin del Flash Black**

-no importa cuanto tarde, ya veras que volveremos a vernos de nuevo y esta vez… seré Yo quien te deje humillada – dijo guardándose todo su rencor para cuando llegara el momento.

-o-

_Pov Inuyasha_

Dolor… era lo único que sentía, como si hubiesen desprendido mis huesos de su lugar, como si miles de agujas se hubieran incrustado en mi cerebro mandándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Pero lo que mas me dolía… era el pecho, esa cicatriz que me había hecho ese maldito de Naraku cuando apenas era un niño. Aun no podía recordar bien lo sucedido… las imágenes, los recuerdos de mi niñez… estaban borrosas, toda mi mente estaba en blanco… es como si no quisieran que recuerde lo que viví, pero… por que? era tan confuso…

Sentí un roce en mi mano y una respiración cerca de mi cuerpo, esa piel tan dulce y delicada… ese tibio aliento saliendo de esos hermosos labios que para mi era el manjar más exquisito que había probado, conocía a una persona que solo podía dejarme con esos pensamientos. Abrí pesadamente mis pupilas para enfocarlos en mi preciosa vampiresa que dormía plácidamente encima de la camilla. Kagome… - murmure. No sabía en que momento se había quedado conmigo y mucho menos como llegue hasta la enfermería. Mi cabeza aun no daba señales de razonamiento y eso me perturbaba.

La estuve mirando fijamente observando sus facciones, _no es igual a ella_– me vino ese fugaz pensamiento. Ella era más pálida, de porte serio y era un poco más desarrollada, aunque sus ojos desprendían valentía y felicidad, eso no me engañaba… sabia que detrás de esa mirada llena de calma había una mirada llena de angustia y dolor, pero nunca pude saber por que… ya que kikyo no era muy expresiva con sus sentimientos y confiaba muy poco en las personas.

Pero kagome…. Oh kagome, fue como un ángel caído del cielo, fue como una luz… que ilumino mi vida cuando estaba llena de arrepentimientos y culpas. Con solo una sonrisa que me brindaba me volvía loco! tratando de controlar mis impulsos para no hacerle el amor por primera vez en ese mismo lugar. Se que existen leyes en mi familia… y se cuales serian las consecuencias pero ya no importaba, ya no me interesa en lo absoluto en lo que mi padre pueda llegar a planear en contra de nosotros… porque se que nunca van a salirse con la suyas para que kagome este lejos de mi, no mientras este vivo. Ella me pertenece… desde el momento en que la vi… desde el momento en que me di cuenta que la amaba, desde que compartimos ese dulce beso a compas de esa balada… kagome era _Mía_ y si es necesario tomar medidas con aquellos que se atrevan a tocarla lo haría.

-Inu… yasha- la escuche susurrar silenciosamente, la intriga me embargo… estará soñando?... estará soñando conmigo?... lo único que sabia es que no podía seguir viéndola así, debía de estar muy incomoda, no era una buena forma de dormir… agarre su cálida mano besando suavemente sus dedos… uno por uno, susurrándole que despierte para que vaya a descansar… pero solo lograba escuchar unos suspiros saliendo de sus labios, su piel era tan suave… como se sentirá tocar el resto de su cuerpo, como se sentirá tenerla entre mis brazos, retorciéndose de placer y gritando mi nombre mientras la hago mía, era muy excitante… pero imposible a la vez.

Vi como abría los ojos perezosamente enfocándolos en mis orbes doradas, se notaba que estaba muy cansada, su rostro estaba muy pálido y sus ojos demostraban que al parecer no había dormido tanto. Me sentí mal por ser yo el responsable de su salud – kagome… necesitas descansar-

-Inuyasha, como estas? Anoche tuviste una fiebre muy alta y sudabas frio, me asustaste tanto – sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, No! No quería que llorara y menos si era por mi, no me lo merecía!

-kagome no te preocupes por mi, ya me siento mejor… preocúpate por ti, tu no estas bien… por tu mirada veo que no haz dormido lo suficiente- sabia que ella había estado aquí por mi, pero también no me gustaba la forma en la que no se cuidaba.

-lo se pero…- escuche un el sonido de la puerta abrirse para dar paso a una figura femenina alta y con un traje blanco que traía consigo una lapicera y un cuaderno en su mano.

- joven taisho como se encuentra? – era una mujer… no mas de treinta años debía tener, por su aroma no era un vampiro… debe ser a una de esas enfermeras que trabajan para kaede

-bien... – toco mi rostro y examino que no tuviera ninguna herida, que parte de que estoy bien no entendía?

-si, veo que se ha recuperado muy pronto, no se como esta señorita pudo contener el sueño por tanto tiempo… ya que tres días sin dormir no trae buenos esfuerzos – tres días! Q-que… co-como, no entiendo! - pero no se preocupe, tengo que llevar unos registros médicos a la otra enfermería, en cuanto vuelva le puedo dar el alta para que se valla – vi como salía de la habitación y concentre mi mirada en kagome que suponía que ya estaba lista para el sermón que le iba a dar.

^.^.^.^.^

Habían llegado, al fin… no fue un viaje largo ni corto, fue como normalmente se lo esperaban. Sonomi fue la primera en bajar observando detalladamente el lugar, todo estaba en orden como siempre, no había ningún cambio, como si hubiera sido ayer que hubiesen estado allí. Su hermoso jardín de la entrada seguía adornadas con las aromatizantes flores de cerezos, sakuras, ciruelos, camelia, orquídea y muchas más que hacían que le den vida al lugar.

Unos fuertes brazos la agarraron de la cintura – contenta de estar en casa? – susurro contra su oído.

Esta giro su cabeza para mirar al hombre que había amado por siglos – mucho –

-señor Kamisu, señora Sonomi – dijo haciendo una reverencia – bienvenidos, estamos encantados de que hayan vuelto - era una joven mujer con un kimono algo informal de celeste y blanco de amplias mangas y que llegaba hasta los tobillos.

- gracias por la bienvenida Yuri – dijo sonriente esta.

- de nada señora, permítame ayudarle con sus cosas – sirvientes entraron al castillo con unas pequeñas maletas, siendo seguidos por sus legítimos reyes a los que todos sonreían y se inclinaban ante ellos por su llegada.

El lugar era enorme con pasillos largos, de piso de madera adornada con una gran alfombra roja con diseños dorados, con miles de cuadros, objetos de valor, habitaciones por doquier. Un gran salón espacioso con grandes ventanales con finas cortinas doradas de ceda, el piso todo brilloso y reluciente, por las paredes se podían observar aun mas cuadros pero uno en especial era el que mas admiraba sonomi, uno que le llenaba la cabeza de recuerdos… estaba ella con kamisu felices al ver a una pequeña que sonreía sentada en las piernas de su madre, con un cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos chocolates expresivos.

Podía sentir que se le caían las lagrimas de la impresión, se parecía tanto a su hija kagome… kamisu vio a su esposa algo pensativa viendo el cuadro que el había hecho mandar a hacer hace años.

Tristeza lo embargo, tristeza y culpa… por no haber hecho nada para salvar a su hija –estas bien amor? – trato de sonar dulce con su esposa.

- si… solo recordaba el pasado – decía mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas, kamisu agarro sus manos rápidamente haciendo que sonomi se sorprendiera.

- mírame – mas como una afirmación sonó como una orden, esta lo miro normalmente, no quería que se preocupara por ella, lo pasado era pasado – se que ha sido difícil… a mi también me duele, pero sabemos que ella estará siempre en nuestros corazones –

-lo se… - sollozo, ahora su hija descansaba en paz, eso era lo único que importaba.

-desahógate… libera la tristeza de tu corazón sonomi – y no supo porque pero esa frase le trajo un triste recuerdo.

**Flash Black**

_Lloraba amargamente, acostada en su cama con la cabeza en su almohada… no podía creer todo lo que le había contado kaede, su madre… murió por culpa de esos seres… todo por una maldita joya! Kami la vida era tan dura con ella. Como le hubiese gustado… jamás nacer, era su culpa, si no hubiese sido por ella… su madre aun seguiría con vida. Pero sabia que no podía volver al pasado y eso la ponía peor. Sirvientes trataban de entrar a su recamara para dejarle comida o ayudarla con su baño, pero sonomi no los dejaba acercarse por ningún motivo, no quería ver a nadie… mucho menos a kaede, ya no la quería seguir escuchando… todo era muy doloroso. _

_Sola la dejaron, para que pueda desahogar sus penas y su dolor y para que entienda que ahora su madre estaba en un mejor lugar. Oscureció y una figura femenina acostada en su gran y cómoda cama observaba las estrellas sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. _

_A mitad de la noche unos pasos se acercaron a la habitación, esta no estaba de humor para ver a nadie pero la figura abrió silenciosamente la puerta para entrar cerrándola con sumo cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido ya que pensaba que ella seguía durmiendo. _

_- dije que no quería ver a nadie – creo que había sido clara con eso – pensó _

_Los pasos se acercaron hasta que sonomi sintió como se hundió el lado de su cama._

_-que no me escucha… - no pudo completar la frase al ver unos ojos negros profundos que la miraban tristemente._

_- supe lo que sucedió y… quise venir a verte – por que estaba el ahí? no tenia que hacer un viaje con sus tropas?_

_- que haces aquí? – No quería sonar grosera pero necesitaba una explicación – no te ibas esta noche?_

_-no podía irme dejándote sola… y sin nadie que te ofrezca un hombro para llorar – el siempre preocupándose por ella, y ella evitándolo como si se tratara de una criatura maligna._

_- por que haces esto… sabes como te trato – dijo sollozando._

_- lo se, pero también se que en el fondo eres como tu madre, fuerte y pura – esta no resistió mas lanzándose a los brazos del hombre que la recibió con gusto, acariciando sus sedosos cabellos y susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien. _

_- llora… desahógate… libera la tristeza de tu corazón sonomi – abrió sorprendida los ojos… no podía creer que el le estuviese diciendo eso – kamisu… - y lloro, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejando que sus lagrimas saladas inundaran su rostro y mojaran la suave tela del hombre que la seguía abrazando con toda su protección hasta que ella se sintiera mejor. No podía culparla, ella era tan joven aun, aunque sabia que muy pronto podrá afrontar todo el dolor que le causaron a su corazón. _

**Fin del Flash Black**

Sintió como se humedecía su ropa, la abrazo fuerte brindándole seguridad en sus brazos, sonomi nunca iba estar sola, el siempre estaría con ella… toda la vida, hasta la eternidad, ese fue su juramento el día en que se casaron y la hizo su mujer.

^.^.^.^.^

Caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, esquivando a miles de estudiantes que pasaban, el atardecer iba llegando a su fin, suspire del cansancio que se me apodero al terminar de discutir con inuyasha. Sabia que estaba mal lo que había hecho pero el también me preocupaba! Por que no lo podía entender? Uy! Me daba rabia cuando no me comprendían, apenas supe que estaba en la enfermaría fui a verlo y note que no se encontraba para nada bien. Solo quería cuidarlo para que no este lastimado… y cuando la enferma me dijo que no iba a despertar hasta dentro de un par de días, me preocupe más… haciendo que falte a clases y lecciones de entrenamiento.

Tal vez… el tenga razón, creo que descuide mucho mis estudios.

-kagome – me gire para encontrarme con unos ojos grandes esmeraldas.

- ayame… que haces aquí? – esta estaba con unos jeans y una remera corta de color blanco, su lindo cabello rojizo lo tenia suelto cayendo por su espalda. En realidad mi amiga ayame era hermosa, aun no puedo creer como koga puede ser tan ciego, como me gustaría que deje su madurez a un lado para concentrarse en ella.

- sango y los demás te estaban buscando por todos lados, donde estabas? - ay no! Olvide decirle a sango que me quedaría con inuyasha hasta que le dieran el alta.

- emm… perdón ayame estuve ocupada estos días, puedes llevarme con ellos? –

- claro – juntas pasamos lo corredores hasta llegar al salón de música. Entramos y los vimos discutiendo a todos, no se a que se debía pero tenia que averiguar.

-chicos! – todas sus miradas se posaron en mi, sango se me acerco con una cara de pocos amigos, ojala que no me diga nada por mi "desaparición" ya tenia mucho con a ver escuchado a inuyasha que para el colmo! Seguía enojado conmigo.

-kagome donde estabas? Nos preocupaste a todos –

-perdón san, tu sabias lo que le sucedió a inuyasha no pude dejarlo solo –

-ah si… esa bestia, escuche que estaba en la enfermería, alguien lo había atacado – dijo koga.

- _alguien lo ataco? Pero quien? – _pensé

-olviden eso, es lo de menos – escuche decir a eri.

-si, tiene razón, lo mas importante es pensar en lo que vamos hacer ahora – dijo yuka.

-hay que hablar con la señora kaede –

- no lo se sango, puede que empeoremos las cosas – decía ayumi.

- que pasa? Por que dicen todo eso? – dije intrigada, todos se quedaron en silencio, haciendo que me ponga mas nerviosa.

- hay problemas kagome – dijo koga seriamente

-problemas con que? – no entendía nada, debían ser mas claros.

-amiga, mientras estos días estabas desaparecida… los ataques en la academia han ido a un punto extremo –

-que? sango… no puede ser – No entiendo, por que nos estaban atacando? Que querían de nosotros?.

- sango tiene razón kagome, ayer por la noche encontraron a un estudiante con las manos atadas… y decapitado – dijo ayame al borde de la desesperación.

- si, y hace dos días encontraron a Sara de nuestro salón de química, sin una gota de sangre – dijo eri sollozando.

-no es posible… nadie sabe quien es la persona que esta haciendo esto? – si no hacíamos algo, las cosas se iban a poner peor.

- nadie lo sabe, hoy la señora kaede nos reunió a todos en el teatro diciendo que si estos acontecimientos seguían… la academia iba a ser cerrada para tomar precauciones – dijo ayumi con una mano en la frente.

- pero no pueden hacer eso! Hay alumnos que no tienen hogares – por supuesto que no podían.

- dijo que es por nuestro bien, yo lo dudo… no se por que pasa esto, pero se que si me los llego a encontrar los matare –

- koga por favor, no es momento de hacerte el héroe – dijo ayame molesta.

- por el momento es averiguar quienes son… y cuidarnos del uno al otro, hay que tomar precauciones – dije preocupada.

- tienes razón, no salgamos muy tarde de nuestras habitaciones, no hay que andar solos por los lugares mas oscuros de la academia, ayumi terminaremos de ayudarte con las ultimas preparaciones de la obra pero serán solo antes del atardecer, después de que terminemos con las clases – dijo sango decidida, a veces me daba miedo por lo valiente que pueda llegar hacer, pero tenia razón.

- esta bien, no te preocupes – respondió esta.

Terminamos de hablar y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos labores, pero sango me tomo del brazo llevándome hasta nuestra recamara.

-ahora amiga, necesito que me cuentes que paso al final con inuyasha? – suspire, no me quedaba otra…

-o-

- ya veo… con que eso sucedió – decía un oji azul acostado en su cama mirando el techo mientras escuchaba los relatos de su amigo.

- si, se que ella estuvo conmigo desde que desperté pero… no me gusto la forma en que se descuido, aun con el mas mínimo detalle de estrés podría ser la causante de una enfermedad, me moriría si algo le pasara-

- tranquilo amigo, descuido sus clases lo admitió pero tienes que entender que ella lo único que quería… era que estés bien, ponte en su lugar-

Miroku tenia razón, inuyasha se puso a pensar por dos minutos, si hubiese estado en su lugar no la habría dejado en la enfermería la habría llevado al otro lado del mundo para que la revisaran en un hospital, pero creo que estaba exagerando… su amigo decía la verdad, el significaba todo para ella, y el como estúpido la regaño.

Estaba enojado, Si… enojado consigo mismo por ser tan idiota. Que coraje sentía ahora! Tenia que arreglar las cosas con kagome.

Este vio como su amigo se levantaba de la cama para agarrar su camisa y salir de la habitación – sabes que debe estar ocupada, no fue a clases por tres días inuyasha, lo mejor es que hables con ella mañana –

- no, tengo que verla ahora – dijo poniéndose los zapatos.

- inuyasha, tienes que entender que debes descansar, hoy saliste de la enfermería pero escuchaste a la señorita, no debes esforzarte en hacer nada aun, tienes que estar en cama-

-Por favor miroku! Estoy arto de estar acostado, no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que sepa como esta –

- lo dices por los asesinatos en la academia? Te enteraste? – dijo asombrado.

-yo me entero de todo amigo, se lo que sucedió, y creo saber quien es el que esta haciendo toda esta masacre –

- esta bien ve, pero esta vez trata de no meterte en problemas y sabes a quien me refiero –

- tranquilo, si me topo con el idiota de sesshomaru prometo no descuartizarlo… al menos tratare de que no sienta dolor – dijo burlón saliendo de la habitación y dejando a un miroku suspirando por las tonterías de su amigo.

-o-

- valla si que tenias razón hermano, creo que las cosas nos están saliendo como lo planeamos- dijo un sujeto mientras guardaba su espada en la funda.

- por supuesto que si jakotsu, no te olvides que tenemos que terminar este asunto, ya falta menos para que esa mujer cierre la academia – dijo este mientras arreglaba su cabello que lo tenia atado en una larga trenza.

- aun no estamos seguros, sabes que están poniendo más guardias por todo el lugar? –

- mh, lo se pero ya tengo todo listo para cuando llegue el momento… - decía mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

-Oh… aun estas obsesionado por esa mujer? – Dijo este molesto – por favor hermano, olvídala nos traerá mas problemas-

- cállate idiota, no entiendes mis propósitos – dijo caminando hasta la puerta – ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –

- sabes que el intervendrá – dijo asegurándole a este para que no haga ninguna estupidez que puedan descubrirlos.

- no, no lo hará… hable con mukotsu y renkotsu, creías que no lo tenia todo planeado? –

- wow hermano me sorprendes – dijo feliz jakotsu.

Sonrió - pero claro, que otra manera de hacerlo sufrir a taisho que quitarle a la mujer que ama? – se saboreo los labios al imaginar en como seria tener a esa mujer bajo su cuerpo, gritando de desesperación, suplicando por su vida… haciéndolo sentir excitado.

- bien, espero que lo disfrutes – dijo acostándose en la cama.

- _por supuesto que lo hare_ – pensó lujuriosamente.

^.^.^.^.^

_Cerca de un gran árbol lleno de cerezos que caían por las fuertes ventiscas del otoño se encontraban una pareja felices al saber que el bebe que estaban esperando iba a ser un niño, hermoso y con una actitud rebelde y algo egocéntrica como su padre, pensaba la madre… mas este decía que iba a ser como ella, con un cabello negro y sedoso, y con unos ojos azules hermosos. _

_- no, no, va a tener tus ojos amor – respondió dándole la razón a su esposo de que su instinto de madre nunca se equivocaba. _

_-pues no lo creo preciosa, los tendrá azules como los tuyos – dijo este mientras ponía su mano en el vientre de cinco meses de su esposa para sentir mas de cerca a su hijo._

_- ya veras que al final tendré la razón – este la miro con ternura acercando su boca para darle un suave beso, compartiendo sus sentimientos mientras sus labios danzaban juntos por la pasión que ella encendía en el, esa mujer era su vida, ella y sus dos hijos, ya no le importaba nada mas._

_- auch… – le salió un quejido mientras se separaba de su esposo que estaba sorprendido al sentir como ese pequeño fruto estaba dando pataditas, pareciera que quería jugar._

_- lo sientes? – dijo emocionada esta._

_-por supuesto… - era una agradable sensación, le hacia sentir vivo y feliz al saber que muy pronto tendrá a ese pedacito de cielo en sus brazos. _

_La mujer estaba feliz de ver a su marido jugar con su pequeño, como los amaba… _

_- como se llamara?... – le vino esa pregunta inmediatamente._

_- como se llamara? – repitió el pensando en un hombre para su hijo, ellos habían decidido que si era mujer ella elegiría el nombre, pero resulto ser un varoncito así que el tenia que pensarlo. _

_Miraba de soslayo el vientre de su mujer hasta que al fin decidió en una buen nombre para su bebe – inuyasha… - dijo mirándola a los ojos para ver si concordaba con el. _

_- inuyasha… - susurro pensativa – es hermoso inu… -sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. _

_- no llores – decía mientras le retiraba esas pequeñas gotas saladas de su rostro – no me gusta verte así amor – _

_- lo se mi amor – inuyasha… era perfecto! -Inuyasha muy pronto estarás entre mis brazos – pensó la mujer acariciando su vientre. _

_-te amo tanto Izayoi – dijo este volviéndola a besar pero esta vez mas apasionadamente haciendo que esta lo agarrara del cuello con sus brazos._

_- yo también Inu… - susurro cerca de los labios de su esposo. _

-Izayoi – murmuro con sus ojos cerrados… concentrado en ese dulce sueño, sin saber que miles de gotas caían por sus mejillas por lo feliz que era volver a aquellos tiempos… pero por lo triste que fue al recordar después como termino su historia.

-o-

Que cansancio, tuve que quedarme horas extras en la biblioteca repasando las formulas que dio el profesor de matemáticas, y lo peor fue que tuve que arrodillarme a suplicarle a sango que me preste los apuntes que por suerte al final accedió dejándome claro que la próxima no haga ninguna estupidez en desaparecer en las clases, pues… tenia razón, ahora tenia que concentrarme mas en mis estudios ya que tengo dos exámenes en una semana… genial, que otra cosa puede ser peor?

Escuche el pequeño rechinido de la puerta abrirse, suponía que era sango… ya que dijo que iba a ir a dejar algunas de nuestras fotos para el anuario que iban hacer para la llegada del invierno. Pero no escuche su voz… mas bien sentí que unos fuertes pasos se me acercaban, ay no… espero que no sea yuka para que le ayude mañana con la organización del baile, tengo que concentrarme en mis tareas, pero sentí un cálido aliento cerca de mi oído seguido por un susurro – lo siento… - se me erizo la piel, por tenerlo tan cerca…

- inuyasha – me levante de la silla dejando mis libros en el escritorio solo para verlo como siempre con su rostro lleno de calma pero esta vez tenia una mirada de arrepentimiento.

- kagome yo… - no sabia que decir me sentía como un idiota, pero era lo mas obvio que me este pasando esto, yo y mis estupideces.

- yo tuve la culpa - Sabia que no se le iba a ocurrir decir nada por eso lo interrumpí.

- que? – no tendría que ser yo el que estuviera diciéndole esas palabras?

- perdóname inuyasha, es solo que me preocupaste… no sabia cual grave podría estar tus heridas, pero lo que si sabia es que no iba a poder mantenerme tranquila hasta que sepa que estés bien – le dije con mis ojos llenos de suplicas para que me entendiera.

No escuche ningún regaño, ni ningún grito de su parte… solo sentí como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban el cuerpo, abrazándome protectoramente, era tan cálido que hacia que me olvidara completamente de todo.

- tu perdóname kagome, sabes que eres todo para mi, eres mi vida… y no sabes lo que haría si te llegase a pasar algo malo – por esas palabras creo que ya sabia lo que paso en los días en las que estuvo inconsciente.

- si, lo supe – respondió separándose de mi… pero como se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba?

- si no cierras bien tu mente… alguien podría leer tus pensamientos kagome – dijo burlón.

-eso no se vale – dije mientras lo escuchaba reírse por mis reproches.

- eres tan hermosa… - no… esa mirada llena de dulzura hacia que me perdiera en sus ojos, esos mares dorados que me conquistaron la primera vez que los vi.

- me amas? – susurre bajito.

- mucho – se estaba acercando demasiado y sentía que me iba a caer si no fuera por sus brazos que me agarraban fuertemente de la cintura.

- que tanto? – dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

- mas que a mi vida – lentamente rozo sus labios contra los míos, me sonroje al sentir como su lengua tocaba mis labios como si quisieran saborearlos, mi cuerpo temblaba y no sabia porque, dejo de jugar con mi boca para cerrarla con un apasionado beso que hizo que se me cortara el aliento, le correspondí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, su mano se poso en mi nuca presionándola para darse mas impulso, esto era algo nuevo para mi ya que inuyasha nunca me había besado de esa forma tan desesperante que me hacia sentir como un extraño hormigueo en el estomago.

Kami! Era tan deliciosa, que hacia que perdiera todos mis sentidos, ese manjar tan sabroso… tan dulce, me estaba volviendo loco, deslice mis manos hacia sus caderas para pegarla mas a mi, quería sentirla mas cerca, mordí ligeramente su labio inferior haciendo que ella abriera mas la boca dándole total acceso a mi lengua introduciéndola hasta tocar la suya, jugando con ella mientras hacia que pierda de a poco la cordura pegándola hacia la pared, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, no nos separábamos para nada, es como si no quisiéramos que terminara.

Sentí como me pego contra la pared atrapando mis manos contra las suyas, que era esta rara sensación? Nunca antes la había sentido, sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas tocándolas suavemente, no podía creerlo justo en ese momento tenia que llevar puesta una falda, casi me desvanezco cuando me las subió poniéndolas al costado de las suyas, sentí algo duro que chocaba contra mi intimidad, haciendo que suelte un gemido, me sonroje al máximo al saber que era, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía… bastante excitante la situación. Inuyasha no dejaba mi boca de ninguna manera, tampoco esperaba a que lo hiciera, ya que me había vuelto adicta a sus besos desde la primera vez que los probé.

Esos gemidos eran música para mis odios, estaba perdiendo la maldita cordura! Kagome… que me haz hecho pequeña? Que me haz hecho! Deje en paz por unos segundos su boca para descender hasta su cuello saboreándolo de la misma manera, lamiéndolo de todas las formas posibles escuchando los fuertes suspiros que salían de la garganta de mi mujer, claro… mi mujer porque era absolutamente _Mía, _unas de mis manos subió desde sus caderas hasta tocar sus suaves pechos que los sentía muy cerca chocando contra mis pectorales, se sentía deliciosamente bien.

-Inu… Inu… Yasha… - era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba de esa forma, era una sensación agradable y excitante a la vez, su mano jugaba con mi pezón masajeándolo, mientras que la otra acariciaba mis muslos haciendo que me arqueara de placer experimentando sensaciones nunca antes conocidas, continuo lamiendo mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja mordiéndola delicadamente susurrándome… - te gusta…. Kagome – fue una pregunta más que una afirmación que no pude responder ya que se apodero de nuevo de mi boca, haciendo que me comiera las palabras.

Yo no podía seguir conteniéndome, quería tenerla… quería tenerla ahora mismo! En esa misma posición que estábamos nos giramos para llegar hasta la cama, la acomode sobre esta solo para seguir besándola y que mis manos recorrieran mas allá de su cuerpo. Sus piernas aun estaban a los costados de las mías presionándolas mas haciendo que nuestros sexos se apretaran deliciosamente haciéndome gemir al sentir ese exquisito tacto, mis oídos no dejaban de escuchar los gemidos placenteros de kagome, esa mujer… algo me hizo para que terminara así. Sus manos me acariciaban suavemente el pecho tratando de desabotonar mi camisa cosa que lo logro, deslice una de mis manos por su parte trasera para bajar el cierre de su falda, quería llegar a tocar ese punto de placer, quería ser yo el que la hiciera sentir todas esas nuevas sensaciones, quería ser _Yo _el único hombre en su vida.

Pude haber seguido con ese excitante acto… pero una parte de mi mente reacciono a lo que estaba a punto de hacer haciéndome chocar fuertemente contra la pared, kami en que momento me había salido de control? Mire a kagome respirando con dificultad, su cabello todo desordenado y sus labios hinchados de tanto besarlos, me miraba interrogativa como si quisiera saber que fue lo que paso…

La mire arrepentido, no tuve que haber hecho eso… por poco… - kagome… perdóname… n-no se que me paso– tenia mi mano encima de la cabeza tratando de sacar por un momento esos sonidos placenteros de kagome que me estaban volviendo loco para concentrarme en que haría ahora.

-no… tu… perdóname inuyasha…. me deje llevar – eso quería decir… que estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo… me siento una tonta! Mis lagrimas no tardaron en salir cosa que inuyasha se dio cuenta acercándose a mi lentamente retirándome esas gotas saladas de mi rostro.

- perdóname enserio kagome… pero no puedo, soy demasiado fuerte… y no quiero hacerte daño – lo que mas quería era tenerla en mis brazos para siempre, diciéndole a cada momento que ella era la única mujer en mi vida, todo era mi culpa, mi maldita culpa! No logre controlar mis impulsos… maldita sea!

- descuida, estoy bien… solo – el me miro haciendo que continuara – quédate conmigo… al menos… hasta que pueda conciliar el sueño – no quería estar sola, y por lo visto sango no había llegado aun, eso significaba que iba a tardar.

Vi como sonreía – no tienes que pedirlo – dijo amorosamente dándome un fugaz beso en los labios mientras se acomodaba conmigo para descansar. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

No sabía con exactitud que había pasado hace un momento, mi cerebro voló hacia otra parte y mi mente estaba en las nubes, solo me deje llevar por las suaves caricias que me brindaba mi amado inuyasha, haciendo que el sueño llegue a mí, cerrando mis ojos hasta caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

- _kagome… no sabes cuantos deseos tengo de hacerte el amor, pero no puedo hacerlo… no sabes de lo que pueda llegar a ser capas, si pierdo el control –_

^.^.^.^.^.^

- esta todo listo? – le pregunto a las dos figuras que estaban a su alrededor, vestidos con unos extraños trajes de color negro pero manchados de un rojo tinto que caía como pequeñas gotas por los costados de las mangas.

- si hermano… hubo algunas complicaciones… pero fue sencillo – dijo este limpiando de su boca los rastros de su deliciosa presa que había "cazado".

-muy bien – este se paro para caminar con paso decidido agarrando su gran espada limpia y reluciente pero que muy pronto iba a estar manchada con la sangre de ese maldito.

– Empecemos – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del lugar con una sonrisa que demostraba que lo iba a disfrutar.

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta acá los dejo... si que soy mala jaja, no me maten n_n<p>

pero estamos mas cerca de descubrir la verdad, lo malo sera es que como se lo tomara kagome u.u

me estoy adelantando a los hechos jaja, nos vemos hasta la proxima!

Dejen Reviews ^.^


End file.
